


Unlimited

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha-Alpha Violence, Alpha/Beta, BDSM, Bonding, Changed F1 2006, Dreamscapes, Erotic Dreams, F1 1996, F1 1997, F1 1998, F1 1999, F1 2000, F1 2001, F1 2002, F1 2003, F1 2004, F1 2005, F1 2006, Finnish language, German Language, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures Inaccuracies, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Quick Burn, Rape, Retirement, Sexism, Surrogacy, Unplanned Pregnancy, sauna sex, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 80,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: When a pro-Alpha group messes with the suppressants supplied to the F1 paddock, it comes out that some people are actually Omega.Michael is one of those Omegas and has been taking the suppressants since day one in his racing career after his presentation. And now, due to the obvious incompetence of guards, everyone can smell now that he’s an Omega. And he doesn’t like it.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: David Coulthard/Eddie Irvine, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Hungary, 1996

Mika was surprised when he suddenly smelled so many sweet Omega scents in the paddock in Hungary.

Bernie was over at the medical team, yelling something about incompetence.

“Ron, what the hell’s going on?” the Finn asked his Beta team boss.

“Apparently, someone managed to sneak into the medical centre and mess with all the Omega suppressants.” Dennis told. “They think it’s one of those extreme pro-Alpha groups.”

Häkkinen snorted and looked ready to murder someone. Though the Finn from Vantaa was an Alpha himself, he didn’t mind that he was being beaten by an Omega, unlike some other drivers.

His teammate David, also an Alpha sighed and almost slammed his head against a metal table.

“You’re not a fan of them either, I see.” the 27-year-old commented.

“That obvious?” the Scotsman murmured. “What do they even think messing with suppressants is going to do? It’s not like there’s some medical excuse to exclude them from racing without the use of suppressants, nor is Ecclestone suddenly going to change his mind about allowing Omegas to work in the paddock.”

Suddenly, there was a knock, which made both drivers look up.

It was Salo who was standing in the doorway, looking like he’d been running around the circuit two times in a row. He was pretty sweaty, like you’d expect after a tiring race.

“Salo? What are you doing here?” the 25-year-old asked.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard the news already, but apparently Schumacher’s an Omega.”

The Finn at McLaren blinked. He remembered seeing the young German for the first time at the Belgian Grand Prix at 1991 where he drove for the Jordan team before joining Benetton fulltime in Italy. Even back then, he knew there was something special about the then 22-year-old, and his feelings were confirmed when in 1994 the German won the Championship and his second the year after.

“I didn’t know Ferrari would knowingly sign an Omega.” DC stated.

“That’s the thing; they didn’t. Schumacher’s been pretending to be a Beta; he even has a Beta wife.”

Häkkinen was sunk deeply in his thoughts as his teammate was in a conversation with his name-mate.

Although he wasn’t close to Schumacher, he’d always been drawn to the younger man without knowing what it was. He didn’t think it was the regular ‘Alpha attracted to Omega’ kind of attraction, but he guessed now was the best time to find out what it really was that he felt.

“Mika? You’re very silent.” the Scot said, shaking his McLaren teammate out of his trance.

“I… I have to go.” and the younger Finn left.

* * *

Mika was searching for the double world champion in the paddock when he suddenly heard a crash. He quickly went towards the place it came from and found a very angry Michael Schumacher looking at Benetton driver Jean Alesi with fire in his eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch me!” the Ferrari driver growled loudly. “I’m not some _meek_ Omega you can fondle whenever you want! I’ll cut your balls of if you dare again!”

The French Alpha was back on his feet within seconds. “You have no rights.”

“Oh, you just watch!”

“I can very easily get Ferrari to switch us back, you know they don’t want you anymore.”

The tall German slapped his rival in the face, the fire in his eyes being fuelled by that comment.

The McLaren driver was frozen in his spot, entranced by the Omega currently showing such force.

Alesi growled. “I’m going to teach you a lesson about respecting your superiors.” and he was reaching for the Omega dressed in red.

Before the Frenchman could lay his hands on the double world champion, Häkkinen pulled the man back and slammed him against the Ferrari trailer before holding him up by the neck and slowly crushing his windpipe.

“Maybe _you_ should learn how to respect your superiors.” the Finn growled lowly. “He has _two titles_ in his pocket, after only four whole seasons in Formula One. Now where are yours? Oh wait, you’ve only had one _win_. Now, who’s the superior driver then?”

Jean was struggling against Mika’s hold.

“Think about that.” and the blonde Alpha discarded the Frenchman on the asphalt. “Now, _leave_.”

When the Benetton driver had left, Michael looked at his rival with a distrusting look. “I could’ve done it myself you know. I don’t need your protection.”

“I know you would’ve punched him again when he’d touch you.” the McLaren driver stated. “I just couldn’t watch it if he’d hurt you.”

Schumacher turned his back to the Alpha. “Thank you. You can go.”

“Michael, I want you to know that at least David and I support you. If you ever need help with one of those _nasty sorts_ , please don’t hesitate.”

“I’ll remember.” the Omega stated when he’d turned back sideways to look at his Finnish rival.

“Right. I’m uh… going back, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course.”

The Finn nodded and walked away.

* * *

That night, Mika had an erotic dream about his German rival, sweating as he woke up from it.

The dream, which involved him and Michael having very slow but extremely hot sex in his private sauna back home in Finland, had caused his cock to become erect. It didn’t help that that sweet scent of magnolia and lilac flowers lingered in his nose.

Häkkinen had always been rather sensitive to scents, but this was the first time that an Omega’s scent caused him to _want_ that Omega. The realization hit him; he was _sexually attracted_ to Michael. And he’d always been, even while the German had been parading around as a Beta…

The Finn took his cock in hand and jerked off to the imaginary Michael behind his eyelids, who showed off his beautiful lean body and rode his cock. He came hard and fast all over his stomach, imagining Michael’s hand jerking him off. He felt guilty for having such inappropriate thoughts, blaming his Alpha nature.

* * *

Michael also had an erotic dream.

His dream left him highly aroused and emitting pheromones to attract a sexual partner. In the dream, a platinum blonde Alpha smelling like sandalwood and jasmine had eaten out his vagina before spilling Alpha seed all over him. It was dirty, messy and plain scandalous as no proper Alpha would waste his seed like that. But Mika wasn’t that proper Alpha type.

The German could even imagine his Finnish rival to take it up the ass and mewl like a whore were he to couple with another Alpha or a Beta male, even if he were physically the stronger partner.

Maybe, just maybe, he could trust Mika.

* * *

The following day, the Sunday, the pair literally bumped into each other at the exit after the race.

“Sorry, didn’t quite look where I was going.” the Alpha apologized.

“It’s fine.” the German said, waving the apology away. “I’m sorry for my behaviour from yesterday.”

“It’s okay. I can only imagine how it must be for you now, being exposed like that.”

Michael sighed. “It’s horrible, if you want to know. Everyone’s suddenly staring at you like you’re just a piece of meat and not a living person, like I don’t matter anymore.”

The Finn had that gnawing feeling. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll just have to get through this and hope a new load of suppressants will be here soon.”

Mika stared at the ground for a second. “I uh… wanted to ask you if you perhaps wanted to stay with me until Belgium. I’ve got an indoor gym and pool we can use.”

The Ferrari driver thought for a moment. He’d be delaying the inevitable, but he really wasn’t interested in hearing his parents and brother say the ‘I told you so’ to him. “That would be nice. When are you leaving?”

Häkkinen looked on his watch. “My plane’s leaving in three hours. I’ll call Keke for an extra ticket.”

“I can make that.”

* * *

The drive to the house from Tampere–Pirkkala Airport hadn’t been long.

Michael was rather impressed with Mika’s home in the woods that was located about 20 meters from the Näsiselkä shoreline and the city of Tampere was visible. It was a beautiful home, both spacious and cosy at the same time.

“Right. I’m going to show you your room. You’re probably just as tired as I am.” the Alpha said.

The German followed his McLaren rival upstairs where Mika showed him the bathroom and his temporary bedroom. “This is pretty nice, I like it.”

“I’m glad you do.” Mika said with a smile. “You can thank my housekeeper Erja for that, because it was a bit of a mess in here when I left.”

“Well, thank you for inviting me here.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

* * *

The next day, Mika surprised his Omega colleague with a large breakfast.

Michael was surprised, because he never ate such an amount, and Mika ate two full plates of breakfast.

“I suppose that’s normal?” the Ferrari driver asked as the Alpha had eaten his second plate.

The Finn nodded. “It’s all fuel for the muscles we’re gonna use today.”

“You’re excited.” the Omega said with half a smile as he cut one of the boiled eggs, placing it on a slice of bread before putting some mayonnaise on top with cucumber and tomatoes.

“Well, I love to run in the mornings before taking a dive in the pool.” the McLaren driver stated. “Keeps up the stamina. That’s what I always do after breakfast.”

Schumacher hummed. “Is that all you do in the morning?”

“Usually, yes. Weights and boxing I do in the afternoon and then I jump in the shower.”

“You practise boxing?”

The Alpha nodded. “Yep. I’ve also been looking up on the Asian marshal arts, but that’s just in its early phase I’m afraid.”

The German took a bite of the sandwich he built. “I wouldn’t mind learning with you. It could come in handy if someone gets handsy with me.”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind some company.”

* * *

Mika’s morning run was a pretty large one and Michael felt he could only just keep up.

The Finn told him he was slowly adding more miles if he felt his body could handle it. He did want a championship one day, and he knew he needed to work on everything to get there.

Schumacher appreciated the Alpha’s winner’s mentality, as it matched his own. He could certainly be friends with this man at the very least. Maybe he should spend more time away from Ferrari and with the people he loved. Ferrari was toxic, especially for Omegas as they were barely valued around there. It would be better for his mental health. And he guessed training with Mika would do his body good as well.

The German let Mika swim his laps as he just relaxed his sore muscles in the water while catching his breath. Even though it was now impossible to catch the leaders in the Championship standings, he could still finish 3rd for Ferrari.

* * *

After two days of training with Mika, Michael could already see visible signs of more muscle on his upper chest. His biceps and triceps were more prominent on his arms, the trapezius on both sides were larger and the pectoralis major stood out much more where it had been flat first. He felt fitter too, better.

He also felt more attractive, for both Alpha men and Beta women.

The German had caught his Finnish rival staring at him on various moments when their chests were naked.

Mika’s built was much broader than his own, which was normal for an Alpha. He was sturdy, almost like he was carved out of a rock by Michelangelo. He was without a doubt a handsome man.

* * *

Boxing with Mika was a bit more challenging.

They were constantly in close proximity of each other, sweating and releasing aggressive pheromones.

It was easy to lose focus.

But Michael couldn’t lose focus, especially since everyone now knew he was an Omega. He couldn’t make a mistake anymore as it would be blamed immediately on his Omega nature. Not on track, but not off track either if the media was around.

“Are you alright?” the Finn asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I’m dizzy.” Michael replied. “Can I… sit down?”

“Of course, I’ll get you a glass of water.”

The Omega sat down on the ground and literally felt his temples ready to explode.

“You just might have done a bit more than your body can handle.” the McLaren driver said as he put down a glass of water. “You need some rest.”

The German knew he wasn’t built for this. “Yeah… sure.” he then sighed. His Omega biology was playing up again, telling him he wasn’t made to do this. It had happened before, after his presentation when he was on his way to reach the top of karting and trying to gain a seat in a single-seater class or DTM. His body had protested _so much_ that it almost became unbearable, even while using suppressants, but he’d refused to let his Omega biology determine what he was able to do, and he wouldn’t do it now.

“You just have to build this up, day by day. That’s what I had to do too, and not over exhaust myself. That’s just not good for general health.” the Alpha placed a hand on his Ferrari rival’s shoulder. “Take a good night’s sleep, that always helps. Tomorrow’s another day.”

* * *

As soon as Michael’s head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

But it wasn’t the expected dreamless sleep. _No_.

In his dream, he and Mika were fucking. No. _Mating_.

It was _violent_ , _humiliating_ … blood was dripping from their mating gland and Mika bled from the scratches on his upper back. But it looked hot, as if all the bleeding somehow stimulated the Mating process.

Schumacher remembered little of his biology classes, and he knew he should’ve paid attention, but his actual body did respond to the dream… his hole wanted a cock. He bit his pillow.

This was just the reaction his body had after the suppressants no longer worked, as he’d denied his body it’s biology for 13 full years. Now everything was coming out, _flooding_ out.

* * *

They’d done another session of boxing and hand-to-hand combat before some weight training for their neck and arms and a run in the forest around Mika’s house.

And now they were lying in Mika’s sauna. Naked.

Michael actually enjoyed the warmth of the sauna with the scent of silver birch lingering as it softened Mika’s sandalwood scent, which he’d been smelling all day due to them both sweating very hard. His muscles were relaxing as he laid there.

But then, Mika’s pheromones hit him pretty hard. They told the Omega that this man could satisfy his body, that this man could give him a baby, could be a stable Mate; if he was willing.

The Alpha, lying on another bench, wasn’t unaffected either. The pheromones of a 28-year-old unmated fertile Omega in close proximity would always make an unmated Alpha react. And they were so thick in the air that the 29-year-old thought he could taste the pheromones on his tongue. Then, his eyes went wide and he looked down at his genitals.

His cock was rock hard, and his ball sack felt ready to explode. And some pre-cum was already leaving the tip of his cockhead.

A loud moan escaped a throat and Häkkinen looked at his rival, who laid there wide-eyed with his legs slightly parted.

Michael slowly looked at the McLaren driver and saw the hard cock.

“We’re both too affected.” the Finn stated. “I should leave.”

“Please, don’t go.” Schumacher almost whimpered. His hole was hungry for real cock, and Mika’s huge erection was the only available one.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.” Mika stated.

The Omega groaned. “You’re literally the only Alpha I can trust right now not to bite me. My hole wants cock, and you have one. Now, stick that thing in me.”

The 29-year-old was surprised by how demanding the younger driver was, but he obeyed. Instead of going to the door, he went to Michael’s bench and laid down on top of him before pushing his penis inside, his breath faltered as he felt the muscles clench around him.

“Fuck me.” Michael whispered as he felt that cock expanding inside of his channel.

“Yes.” and the Alpha started moving, finding a rhythm.

The younger driver growled. “Harder. I’m not made of glass.”

As demanded, Häkkinen sped up his pace, but it was still not enough.

“Fucking pound that cock into me.” Schumacher hissed, causing the man above him to shiver before indeed speeding up even more. And finally, the Alpha was fucking his hole like he wanted to be fucked.

His hole was incredibly wet, caused by this Alpha’s pheromones. And now that Alpha was finally fucking him, he could taste the pheromones in the sweat on the wet pale skin.

The sex was hard and fast but extremely satisfying once the pair came.

The Finn collapsed on top of the Ferrari driver almost completely out of breath as he spilled his seed inside his sexual partner. He had to restrain himself from biting that mating gland and induce a Heat. Instead, he just sucked hickeys into the pale skin and became light-headed because of the strength of the Omega pheromones.

Michael breathed hard. “I needed that.” and he moved his right arm over Mika’s back and placed his hand right between the shoulder blades, closing his eyes to enjoy his afterglow. The Alpha was kissing him, and he kissed the Alpha back.

The kisses became heated, with mouths open and tongues battling for dominance, and the need for sex arose again in both of them.

Suddenly, Häkkinen quit the kissing. “Michael, I really don’t want to betray your trust here. Please, if you want this just to be a one-nightstand, I need you to say so.”

“Why?” the German asked.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up.” Mika told; blue eyes closed. “I don’t want to think I might have a shot with you if you don’t want a relationship with me. I don’t want to get my heart broken again.”

The 28-year-old was silent for a while, he didn’t quite know what to say. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never let anyone fuck me; I was always so ashamed.”

“Why would you be ashamed of your Omega biology?”

“Because Omegas are weak.” a tear left Michael’s eye.

“No, they’re not.” the Finn stated firmly. “You must be strong, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to bear children. I might be physically stronger, but I know I would be unable to handle the pains of childbirth. No, if any gender is weak, it’s us Alphas.”

Schumacher frowned. “Why?”

Mika smiled. “Because we can’t control ourselves. Our biology drives us to couple with every unmated fertile being, sometimes against their wills. Right now, I have to be careful. Too much of your sweet, sweet scent and my control not to bite you will snap. We’re slaves to you, if you do it right.”

The Omega had never heard of that before. “Tell me more about it.” and he grinded down on Mika’s hard cock to create some friction between them

A moan left the McLaren driver’s throat. “That’s it… use your body and your pheromones.”

Yep, Michael would have to read up on that. He rolled them around, laying Mika on his back and started kissing the Alpha. Mika’s hips now snapped up into his hole, penetrating him slower but hitting all the right spots that caused him to release even more pheromones.

The Finn put his larger hands on his rival’s hips and slammed the younger man down on his cock, growling loudly in satisfaction as he drew a moan from his partner. He didn’t fuck like an Alpha without control, he kept a tight leash on that part of himself. He’d only ever release it if he were to mate.

Schumacher was moaning louder and louder as his orgasm approached and totally collapsed when it hit. “No, this isn’t a one-nightstand. I can get used to this.”

* * *

Mika bought an Omega morning-after pill for him. The Alpha knew that a pregnancy right now would fuck up their new relationship… whatever it currently was.

Mika had never been with an Omega before, only Betas of both sexes.

For Michael, this could be counted as a first proper relationship. He’d gone out in public with Beta women who had agreed to play his girlfriend to keep up the image. Corinna was just the latest of those women.

The Finn put his hands in his pockets as his guest swallowed the pill with water. “So… what are we going to do now? Is there even a wrong and a right?”

The Omega mused. “I don’t know either. Maybe… what do you feel for me?”

The McLaren driver looked surprised at that question and scratched his head. “I uhm… God, this is embarrassing… I’m definitely sexually attracted to you, I already was when you were still a Beta.”

Schumacher blushed. “I like you too.”

Häkkinen leaned down and kissed the German on the lips. “Guess we’ll work from there.”


	2. Belgium, 1996

Michael should’ve known people weren’t over the fact he was Omega.

He was still receiving catcalls from his fellow drivers. And when he visited the Ferrari garage, one of his own mechanics had squeezed his buttock. He had to slap that mechanic in the face and yell at him to focus on his job before calling him incompetent if he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Now, he was alone in his trailer with Mika.

The Ferrari driver purred as he sat down on the Alpha’s clothed lap, close enough to feel that erection. He wasn’t dressed that modest either, his current clothes being a little revealing, but it worked as a seduction technique to get the Alpha to do what he said. He’d read books on the plane on the way to Spa-La Sauvenière Airport from Tampere. And now, he was going to try some things out.

“So, you want me, huh?” Schumacher purred, laying his hands on the muscled shoulders as he knowingly emitted fertility pheromones.

Mika’s eyes were already blown, very little of his iris was still visible, and he breathed hard.

It excited the German that he had such power over an Alpha, a man who had the physical strength and thus the ability to just rape him, he felt like his two championships had shown his ability and that he should never be afraid because he could defend himself.

The Omega purred again. “Hands on my hips _please_.”

Strong Alpha hands laid on his hipbones.

Michael smiled and started kissing the McLaren driver, slowly, while his own hands roamed over the strong chest bared to him. He was definitely enjoying this part of being an Omega.

* * *

Eddie was just going over to his teammate’s trailer as Todt wanted them to attend another engineers meeting to find out why the hell everything was going wrong with their cars. Because both drivers had only caused one DNF themselves and the rest was all caused by some sort of car failure. Michael had 5 retirements, one non-points finish and one DNS due to an engine failure in the formation lap behind his name and Eddie himself had 7 DNF’s behind his name and two non-points finishes.

As the second Ferrari driver stood before the door of Michael’s trailer, he stood on his toes to look inside. His blue eyes went wide as he saw what was going on inside.

His teammate was sitting on someone’s lap and kissing that person.

From what Irvine could see, the man was quite clearly an Alpha as the man was shirtless and a broad chest like that did _not_ belong to a Beta male, he had short blonde hair and no visible tattoos.

It must be someone from the paddock, Michael could _not_ have sneaked in an Alpha boyfriend without at least _someone_ spotting it, whether it be another driver or an engineer.

Michael and his partner parted, and Michael shed his shirt before going back at kissing the man.

But that couple short seconds was enough for the Northern Irishman to see who it was.

His German teammate was kissing Häkkinen, one of their rivals.

The Beta Ferrari driver could understand though, Häkkinen certainly wasn’t bad-looking and there were quite some grid girls who enjoyed standing next to the Finn.

But how come the pair of them were suddenly so intimate already? It’s only been known since the Saturday at Hungary… or they were already involved before the entire suppressants debacle and this was just the first time he saw the two of them going at it in private.

Eddie decided he wouldn’t disturb his teammate, but what lie to tell?

“Irvine!”

 _‘Woops, too late.’_ and he was faced with an angry Jean Todt.

“Where the hell have you been? And where’s Michael?”

“Uhhhh…” Irvine didn’t know what to say.

The Frenchman shoved the driver aside and tore the door of Schumacher’s trailer open to yell, but that yell never left his throat. Instead, he was frozen in place.

“Oh, hi Jean.” the German said, smiling and waving at his team principal while shirtless and sitting in another shirtless man’s lap who had a hand on their zippers.

 _‘Yup, they were about to have sex.’_ the Brit thought and got the fuck out of there.

Todt gave his driver a stern look. He was _not_ a fan of his drivers having any type of relationship with another driver, let alone the 2-time World Champion golden boy who suddenly turned out to be an Omega having a sexual relationship with one of the McLaren Alphas. “Come with me, Michael.”

Michael rolled his eyes and got off Häkkinen’s lap before grabbing his shirt from the ground. “Looks like we’ll have to finish this another time, but I know you’ll wait for me.” and he blew the Alpha a kiss before putting his shirt on and following his team boss.

“You’re not going back to Häkkinen.” Jean warned.

“You don’t decide what I do with my life.” Schumacher said.

“You’re still under Ferrari contract, you _will_ obey.”

The tall Omega gave the smaller Alpha a look. “You have no power over me. Over my contract, yes, but not over what the hell I do with _my_ body in _my_ time. Even if I wanted to fuck every single Alpha in this paddock, you wouldn’t be able to stop me from doing so. Seriously, it’s not the fifties anymore, it’s the late nineties, Omegas have rights.” and he walked away with a newfound seductive sway in his hips.

* * *

Todt had told the paddock’s gossip queen Johnny Herbert about the relationship, thinking he could take Michael down that way.

Instead, the German had showed up on the Friday walking hand-in-hand with the Finnish McLaren driver.

It got the Frenchman growling.

* * *

Michael actually didn’t quite mind that his relationship with Mika was now public knowledge in the paddock. In the end, he was just another Omega being courted by an Alpha whether some people liked it or not. And other Alphas clearly didn’t like it.

Schumacher had been approached by multiple Alphas from the paddock; engineers, press people and other drivers, who each thought they’d be a better Alpha mate for him. But he just ignored them, only kicking them in the balls if they didn’t stop.

Then, he crashed in FP2.

The crash itself was pretty nasty and it required him to be checked over by the doctor on site before having to go to the nearest hospital so hidden injuries wouldn’t be overlooked.

Mika visited in the evening, wishing him well in his recovery and hoping it would be timely.

The Omega stayed overnight, on doctor’s orders, but started arguing in the morning with the doctor.

And let’s just say, Michael dropped way too many f-bombs, but the argument did see him discharged from the hospital and fit to race before the start of qualifying.

And Michael qualified in third, 1.204 seconds behind polesitter Villeneuve.

He knew he’d have to release his Sunday magic again.

Michael was still drenched in champagne and hadn’t had a second to jump in the shower when Mika came.

Upon entrance, his lover kissed him softly and whispered: “Congrats Michael, I’m proud of you.”

The Finn had said it on such a tone that it made the Omega shiver.

As Häkkinen leaned in for another kiss, he was pushed away and onto the bed.

“Strip.” the German ordered, purring the command.

“Yes, Michael.” and Mika undressed himself, and within 20 seconds he was totally naked.

Schumacher purred harder and started emitting fertility pheromones, all while slowly revealing his body to his lover with a smirk on his face and radiating confidence.

Of course, the Alpha’s cock took big interest in the Omega and was already standing half-mast by the time Michael was busy with his own pants.

“You’re so beautiful.” the Finn said on a breathy tone, watching the Omega’s every movement.

“Thank you, my love.” and the race winner threw a condom package onto the bed.

Condoms were _way_ cheaper in the long run than morning-after pills.

“Put that on and just lay down. You’re not moving, I’m going to ride you.”

“Yes, Michael.” and the Alpha did as his lover commanded him.

As his beautiful lover sank down on him, Mika was in trance.

His trance was pheromone induced, caused by his lover’s demand for dominance and his own more submissive nature. Yes, he could be that dominant Alpha who took what he wanted when he wanted it, but Michael’s pheromones made his submissive nature emerge.

The Finnish Alpha knew that because of this trance, he was basically Michael’s sex toy. Merely providing his cock to be ridden as he laid there. But he liked it, he liked seeing Michael take what he wanted, liked to see the Omega fall apart on his cock and chase pleasure with his cock inside the younger man

As Michael came, his channel literally wrung Häkkinen’s orgasm out of him and the Alpha cried out as Michael’s channel walls tightened and spasmed around him.

“That was pretty intense.” the Finn commented, breathing pretty hard even though he’d done nothing.

“Intense is just one word for it.”


	3. Italy, 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple and short, just like yesterday's chapter.

Michael stayed with Mika again in the weeks leading up to the Italian Grand Prix, as he just really didn’t want to see his parents at that moment. He knew his father would at least say something about the suppressants, about relying on them to keep up a façade in the world of racing was stupid.

But the racing world was still very much an Alpha’s world, where Omegas were seen as the weaker sex and unfit to drive. But Michael was now determined to change that.

During the weekend in Italy, the German proudly let people smell his Omega scent and wore team kit clothes that showed off his more prominent muscles.

A journalist, a Beta woman, asked how he had grown such muscles in such short time.

The Omega had smiled and had simply stated: “Training like an Alpha does every day.”

Which was the truth.

* * *

The Sundays in Italy were always the greatest.

The fans that were there were passionate about racing, but especially passionate about Ferrari.

But really, tyres flying everywhere is not good if it causes a car to be benched in the gravel or something equally silly.

Coulthard had tried to pass Michael in the Ascari chicane when suddenly a tyre from one of the tyre stacks at the side of the road hit the McLaren and send the car spinning… the tyre had come off the stack when Villeneuve crashed.

A crash from Alesi impaired Häkkinen’s race though, because of a flying tyre hitting his nose cone. After pitting, he returned as 17th in the race.

Still, somehow Häkkinen finished third by the time the checked flag fell.

But way too many engines gave out and way too many people just spun off for some reason or another.

Only 10 cars finished.

On the podium, Mika placed his arm protectively around the Omega when Alesi came too close and shot the Frenchman a look, reminding him of what happened back in Hungary. He may not be the traditional Alpha, but he cared about those he loved.

* * *

Michael swung his arms around Mika when the 3rd place driver came into his room.

“You still smell like champagne.” the Alpha said before kissing the younger driver. “You taste like it too.”

“Might’ve drank too much.” and the German cuddled the other man closer.

Häkkinen smiled. He liked holding Michael like this, so close to him. He even wanted them to be closer, to touch skin on skin. It didn’t need to be sexual, but he just felt this need to be close.

The Omega sighed happily as he laid his head on his companion’s shoulder.

They stood there for a pretty long time.

“I want to cuddle.” Schumacher then said. “Naked.”

The Finn smiled. “Like you’re reading my mind.”

The pair got naked and onto the bed, just holding each other close and intertwining their legs.

“I like this.” the Ferrari driver told. “Just holding you like this.”

“Just like boyfriends.” the Alpha mused.

Michael stroked the older man’s cheekbone. “You want to be boyfriends? Officially, I mean?”

“I’d love that very much.” Häkkinen replied and kissed the lean built blonde.

The kiss got a bit heated and both their cocks became hard.

Mika pulled away to look down. He raised an eyebrow. “Think we should take care of that?”

Schumi purred. “Yes please. Condoms are in the top drawer.”

“Cheeky little fucker that you are.” the Finn said with a grin, kissing his new boyfriend while reaching out for that top nightstand drawer.

“I like to be prepared.” the Omega said and rubbed his own cock against Mika’s, making the older man moan in pleasure.

Häkkinen quickly put the condom on his cock and kissed the Ferrari driver while slowly entering him.

“Ah! Yes, that feels good.” Schumacher pulled his lover closer to him, chest to chest.

“Exactly what I wanted.” and the Alpha found a slow but pleasurable rhythm, touching the younger man everywhere just to touch as much skin as possible.

Michael moaned, he liked the feeling of Mika’s cock inside of him and reaching spots that made him see stars. Mika was a gentle Alpha, not _demanding_ this sex from him or force him to Mate.

That was one of the things he’d been fearing for when people could smell he was actually an Omega and not a Beta like he’d made them think he was.

He’d been afraid he’d be caught out by an Alpha who could physically force himself on the Omega and forcefully take his virginity and make him their Mate before demanding he’d stop driving in Formula One.

But Mika wasn’t like that, luckily.

Schumi wouldn’t have taken the Finn’s invitation if he thought Mika was going to do that to him.

When it came to sex, Mika let the Omega decide if he wanted it. If not, Mika would probably just wank himself off to some sexual fantasy and be done with it if he was already aroused.

Then, the Alpha hit a spot inside of Michael that triggered the Omega’s orgasm.

The German was feeling oversensitive and his whole body was shaking in pleasure as Häkkinen chased his own orgasm while fucking the Omega’s hole.

The Finn collapsed on top of his boyfriend, panting.

Schumacher purred again. “Am I that good that I wear you out?”

“You’d always wear me out.” and Mika kissed his younger lover. “Your hole is so bloody delicious. So tight around me, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

Michael grinned. “Good to know I’m desired.”

“You will _always_ be desired.”

* * *

Mika was feeling a bit nervous when his new boyfriend dragged him to Germany. He was properly sweating at the thought of being faced with Michael’s parents. They probably weren’t as scary as he thought them to be, but he just wanted to make a good impression.

“You okay?” the Omega asked as they stood in front of the door, ready to ring the bell.

“It’s just the ‘meet the parents’ thing. I don’t want them to think anything bad of me.”

The German smiled. “My mom’s gonna love you, don’t worry about her. My dad and brother though are an itty bitty more traditional, but I’m sure they’re okay.”

“Alright.” the McLaren driver said and took a deep breath as his boyfriend rang the bell.

A woman with short blonde hair opened up the door. Her blue eyes glinted upon seeing the two men. “Michael! You’re home!” and she hugged the Ferrari driver tight. “Who’s your friend?”

“Mom, this is Mika, my boyfriend.”

The Finn gave Michael’s mother a soft smile. “Hello Mrs. Schumacher.”

“Oh please, call me Elizabeth.” the middle-aged Beta said as she opened the door wider. “Come on in.”

The pair entered the house.

Häkkinen took both his and his lover’s coats and hung them on the rack.

“How was Italy?”

“To be honest, it was one big crash fest.” Michael replied as he took his boyfriend’s hand to walk into the living room with his mother. “You just needed to stay out of trouble and hope you didn’t have a mechanical failure. But it was good to win again, which I hope to continue in Portugal.”

“Will you come home again?”

The Ferrari driver looked at his colleague. “Maybe for a couple days, but I’m going to Finland with Mika to get back to a training schedule.”

“Will you be back afterwards?”

“Yes, mom.” the Omega replied.

Michael’s father looked up from his newspaper. “Finally decided to come home again?”

“Hello to you too, dad.” the older son sighed.

Only then did the older Alpha see that his Omega son was holding someone’s hand.

That someone was another driver, one of his son’s rivals and an Alpha.

Rolf narrowed his eyes.

“Dad, this is Mika, my boyfriend.”

“Mister Schumacher.”

The father of two folded his hands. “Do you plan to mate with my son?”

The 2-time Champion did a facepalm. “Dad!”

“Rolf!” Elizabeth exclaimed

The Finn looked slightly uncomfortable. “Seeing as our relationship is very recent, I do not believe it’s the right timing to be talking about that already.”

The Beta gave her husband a very disappointed look. “You better keep silent for now. Do you two perhaps want some tea? Oh, and Ralf’s joining for dinner tonight.”

“Great.” Michael sighed.


	4. Monaco, 1997

Their relationship was 8 months young when rumours started flying.

Many in the paddock questioned why the pair was taking such a long time before mating, some questioned why Schumacher was still driving now he’d found a rich Alpha to take care of him.

Todt had openly disapproved of the German’s choice to not go back on suppressants. He believed that Michael’s Omega nature would be a distraction for the engineers and would damage the image of the sport and the Scuderia.

Piero Ferrari on the other hand, thought that having an Omega driver would actually be better for the Italian based team as Formula One was a representation of society too, and today’s society advanced much faster than the paddock could keep up with.

Michael was happy with the big boss’s support and knew he had at least a short-term future with them.

Today, he was in the paddock in Monaco, just enjoying the sun as he walked when Eddie suddenly came up behind him and held a newspaper in his face.

The Omega blinked and put his sunglasses on top of his head before taking the newspaper from Irvine.

There was a picture of him and Mika, captured when the two of them were sharing a chocolate bar together. In it, he was sucking melted chocolate off of his lover’s fingers.

“Well, shit.” the German said with a sigh.

“You should read the article.” the older driver said.

The 2-time Champion let his eyes go over the text underneath and pulled a face. “ _Really?_ Such idiots.”

“Yep.” the former Jordan driver said with a nod.

“And I thought society was becoming better for Omegas… apparently _not_.” and Schumacher threw the paper in the nearest trash can. “I can’t believe they’re still writing that stuff!”

The Northern Irishman shrugged. “You’d think such thoughts would be limited to those pro-Alpha groups.”

“But really Eddie, saying that I should be at home, already Mated, married and impregnated, and be on my knees to service my Alpha? That’s literally a copy of what the Nazi’s thought. I thought we were better than this, especially after the war.”

Eddie held up his hands. “I didn’t write it.”

Michael sighed. “I know you don’t think like that. I’m very thankful for that.”

“Good to know I’m wanted by my teammate.” the Brit said with a laugh.

* * *

Villeneuve and Frentzen were giving Michael weird looks during the press conference.

The younger German just rolled with his eyes and didn’t give the pair of them any attention.

After like the 5th question about his and Mika’s relationship, the Ferrari driver started to show visible irritation and also decided to say something about it. He gave the journalist in question an angry look and said: “Seriously, I thought you people were supposedly _sports_ journalists and not gossipers. You know, _professionals_. But clearly, you’re all far more interested in what I do with my boyfriend behind that bedroom door than you’re interested in the sport. Maybe you should consider a career change and let an actual serious person do this job instead?”

The man in red leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, literally daring someone to ask one more private question.

“Okay, I think that clears things. Thank you, gentlemen, we’ll continue this circus tomorrow.” and the conference was ended without much questions asked about the qualifying session itself.

Schumacher just left, not waiting for any official permission to leave and left for Mika’s trailer.

“Are you alright?” Mika asked the second the German entered his McLaren trailer.

“Yeah. Just sick of them asking those questions.” the Omega sighed.

The Finn embraced his boyfriend. “Who wouldn’t? Don’t worry, we’ll get through this crap.”

* * *

Häkkinen too had seen the articles. His press officer brought them to his attention.

David saw them on the Sunday morning as the pair of Alphas drank coffee together. He scoffed at them.

“Not very flattering.” Dennis commented and took a swig of his black coffee.

“As if gossip is usually flattering.” the younger Alpha said. “Slander, that’s what it is.”

The Finn didn’t care that much. He just shrugged.

“You’re just gonna let them say this shit about you?” the Scotsman asked.

“It’s not like I can stop them. And if I forbade them to publish about my private life it would seem like I have something to hide, and that would invite even more press to dig into me.” Mika replied. “Me and Michael know the truth about our relationship, that’s all we need.”

The team principal hummed. “You’re right about the press.”

“I have to say, Michael’s roast yesterday was _legendary_.” DC said with a big smile.

“Yeah. I’m proud of him.”

The Beta team boss had a knowing smile on his face when he saw his driver’s dopey look.

Coulthard leaned towards the boss and whispered: “Yup, he’s in love.”


	5. Belgium, 1997

They were both on a run again.

Michael won the race and Mika hoped to break his streak of bad luck that had followed him throughout the season so far as he had now 5 point scoring finishes and 6 finishes in total while retiring from the others due either a collision or some mechanical failure.

Fisichella was with them on the podium, but the pair didn’t care about the Italian at all as they only had eyes for each other. Their eyes said enough to the other.

And after the champagne was sprayed all over each other and the mechanics beneath them, they kissed right in front of the camera.

“I love you.” the German had said.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Mika brought the trophy and the champagne back to the McLaren garage, where he was lifted onto a couple mechanic’s shoulders in celebrations.

The team was happy, he was happy. Nothing could break his good mood.

Well, one thing did: Michael’s brother.

Ralf Schumacher, debuting for Jordan that year, knocked on the Finn’s door furiously.

“Oh. Hello Ralf.” the McLaren driver crossed his arms before his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He knew the younger Schumacher didn’t like him; he made that clear during that one dinner.

“When are you going to start behaving like a _real_ Alpha and get the fuck on with it?” the younger German asked, growling.

“Because maybe I _actually_ care about Michael.” Häkkinen said. “I don’t know _why_ you want me to treat your brother like dirt, but I’ll _never ever_ demand from Michael that he quits Formula One just because some idiots like you want him out. If you can’t stand being beaten by an Omega, you’re nothing but a miserable piece of shit. Goodbye.” and he slammed the door.

No, if he was going to mate with Michael, it would be up to Michael to decide how, when and where it happened.

Yes, people would call him weak for not taking what he wanted. Yes, people would call him submissive. Yes, people would question his Alpha nature.

But Mika didn’t care. And he _especially_ didn’t care when the German Omega was bouncing on his cock and seducing him into submitting.

No one would understand.

* * *

Even though Mika was disqualified for a technical infringement post-Spa, the Finn didn’t care.

He hadn’t been fighting for the championship anyway. Maybe next year if the McLaren was better.

He and his beloved Omega just went back to training for the next race in Italy, at Monza. Though he wasn’t fighting, Michael still was as he was 11 points in front of Villeneuve. But one bad day and that lead was gone, just a retirement was enough.

They build up Michael’s training, adding one more mile to their run and a bit of extra weights.

If it had to be a retirement, make it a mechanical one.

Schumacher was _not_ going to lose. He _had_ to win this championship. Maybe not for himself, but for all the young Omegas who were in karting. They needed a role model, and he wanted to be that for them. And well, the world had to be shown that Omegas could do anything Alphas could do.


	6. Jerez, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a little twist.

It came all down to _Jerez_. The European Grand Prix.

Michael came into the race with 1 single point over his Canadian rival. He wanted to win.

With 10 more laps to go under the Spanish sun, the German saw Villeneuve come closer. The blue & white Williams was there in his rear-view mirrors.

The driver in red knew that his team wanted him to crash with Jacques. But he had a better plan.

He’d seen on the timing screen that the two McLarens were the cars behind his title rival.

Coded messages were told to him by his race engineer, but Schumacher wasn’t going to risk it. He’d follow Lauda’s advice in this. 20% is the risk you should take, but crashing was a 50-50 thing. Crashing with Villeneuve was too high of a risk.

The Omega ignored the team radio and instead tried to find a pace that didn’t look too suspicious but would back the Canadian off into the McLarens.

There were a couple close calls where the Williams driver almost overtook the red Ferrari, but Michael defended his position as legal as possible.

With 3 more laps on the board, both Häkkinen and Coulthard had caught up with the leading duo.

This is exactly what the German needed. And as soon as his Finnish lover was going to start fighting with Jacques, he’d be off in the distance and impossible to catch. He didn’t have to wait for long.

Mika was a winner; he had the champion’s mentality. He went for the moves.

And off the Omega Ferrari driver went, lapping a couple backmarkers in the process. Knowing his beloved was now fighting with Villeneuve brought a smile on his face. Now, he had to bring the car home in this position and hope nothing failed him.

That was the only tension he had, until the checked flag was waved.

Schumacher let out a breath as he heard his race result being confirmed on the team radio as well as that he’d won the Championship with 7 points.

His lover had managed to force the Canadian into a mistake in Ducados on the last lap and had taken 2nd place. He’d be with him on the podium. Oh, and Jacques too.

The new World Champion climbed out of his car and heard the crowd roaring. He saw the red fireworks set off by the fans, people in red crowding the start-finish straight and flags with Ferrari’s proud black prancing horse on it.

Soon, Michael felt a hand in his and he looked.

Mika was there, smiling widely and his eyes bright. “Congrats Michael, you deserved this.”

“Thank you, Mika.” the German said, smiling beneath his helmet. “I don’t think I could’ve done this without you. You’ve supported me _so_ much this year.”

The Alpha kissed the top of his boyfriend’s helmet. “I’ll see you up there.”

The triple world champion smiled behind his helmet before jumping in his mechanics’ arms.

* * *

The party in the Ferrari garage was good.

Even though they only got 2nd in the constructor’s, they were 1st and 7th in the driver’s championship.

Michael did like the party they threw in his honour, but he was missing something. _Someone_.

Eddie saw it and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Go get him, you deserve it.”

“Thanks Ed.” and the Champion handed his half-full glass to his teammate. “I owe you one.”

“I’ll keep you to it. Go on, I’ll distract them.”

Schumacher smiled at the Northern Irishman and left the garage to go to the hotel. Of course, he knew Mika’s room number. They were lovers, and they liked each other’s company.

The Finn opened the door and was surprised. “Michael? I hadn’t expected you.”

The 29-year-old hugged his boyfriend. “I just missed you. I missed you so much.”

“Can’t exactly join you. Todt would get suspicious.” the McLaren driver told, embracing his younger lover.

“Yeah, but that’s Todt for you.” and the German pulled back a little, gazing in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Häkkinen stroke through his Omega’s dirty blonde hair. “I love you so very much. You’re beautiful.”

Michael purred, loving the affection of his Alpha lover. Then, he pushed the Alpha against the wall.

The Finn’s eyes went wide in surprise, he hadn’t been expecting that. He felt his cock stir though.

“I want you.” the younger man said, voice filled with lust. “I want you to mate with me. I want to be yours, and you to be mine. I _demand_ you to mate with me.”

Mika moaned. “Yes Michael, anything you want.”

The pair kissed hungrily as they undressed themselves.

Once naked, Schumacher went to lay down on his beloved’s hotel bed. He had his legs spread as in invite to his soon-to-be Mate and was touching his empty mating glad. “Come to me.”

“Yes.” the 31-year-old said and crawled onto the bed, on top of his lover.

The German offered his neck to the Alpha.

The platinum blonde started licking the gland to prepare for his bite.

Michael placed his hand in the Finn’s hair. “Yes… bite me.”

“I will.” and Häkkinen bared his teeth and placed them on the glad. Then, he bit down and broke the skin.

The Omega screamed as the skin was broken. He felt his body heat up internally and his hole started to overproduce slick. He was going into Heat.

As Mika removed his teeth, there was blood on them… the proof that the skin was broken.

Schumi pulled the Alpha closer to him and also went for the bite.

The Finn moaned and felt his dominant Alpha side take over. He was going into Rut.

Soon, both their primal sides would rule their bodies.

“I love you Michael, I truly do.”

* * *

David’s room was right next to his teammate’s while their team principal’s was right across the hall.

The Scotsman was attempting to read a little. He didn’t have a lot of chances for that in between racing, being at the factory in Woking and being with his family, friends and girlfriend.

But now, he was being disturbed again by the sounds coming from his teammate’s room.

The walls of the hotel in Jerez were thinner than elsewhere, so he could hear his teammate getting at it with the newly crowned F1 champion.

But… they weren’t _just_ going at it.

No. They were _mating_.

The screams and growls did not leave room to mistake it for normal sex.

Coulthard was smiling though. Mika deserved to be happy, to have a Mate and to have a family in the future. He wondered how their kids would look like, if they decided to have a baby or two, and went to Dennis’s room across the hall.

Ron frowned when his driver stood in front of his door.

“Mika’s mating with Michael, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.” the 26-year-old was dragging along his bedsheets and pillow as he pushed past his boss.

Dennis pulled a face. He didn’t need to know that.

* * *

Mating was indeed violent.

But Michael had never felt such pleasure before. His Alpha took him hard, making the Omega his. He’d felt Mika’s cock reach him the deepest when he’d been on his hands and knees.

After each knotting, he just wanted more and more from his Alpha. His body could easily handle the violent mating, and his Omega brain wanted to be taken that way.

The triple world champion was filled to the brim with semen, his beautiful Alpha holding him from behind and ready to go again as soon as his knot deflated. His nails had drawn blood during their first couplings, where he’d scratched Mika’s back hard enough to do that. His legs were shaking and unstable.

Even in his dominant Alpha state, the Finn was a caring Alpha. He assured his Omega was comfortable and kissed the body offered to him.

Schumacher would never be able to regret this mating. He’d been thinking about it for a while. Mika was prefect for him, as neither conformed to tradition and he knew for sure that Mika was never going to order him to quit racing… not even while pregnant with a child. With Mika, he’d be able to have as long of a career as he himself wanted, it would never be cut short unless something medical forced him.

His Mate had taken him against the wall a couple knottings ago, establishing his dominance over his partner. The Omega could do nothing but hold onto his Mate.

* * *

Mika wasn’t quite in his right mind. It was his Alpha state that clouded his brain.

He was holding a slim built body that smelled delicious, and so very _his_. It made him growl in satisfaction.

His Mate reeked of him, of them together.

He was driven to mate because of his induced Rut, and to _breed_.

The Alpha wanted to breed the fertile Omega that lay with him, who was now bound to him and his Mate until one of them died. Only _death_ broke the mating bond.

He petted the pale flesh of the creature that was his Mate now. He’d never allow anyone to challenge him. This Omega was his, from the inside out.

* * *

Eddie gaped as he came down in the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

The Ferrari party had gone on until 4 am that morning and the Northern Irishman hadn’t gotten more than 5 hours of sleep because he’d literally been dragged out of bed by Todt who was once again furious that Schumacher was nowhere to be found.

“Wow. Went hard last night?” Coulthard commented, placing a glass of water next to his fellow Brit.

“No one left until it was 4, plus Jean’s like completely paranoid that Michael’s disappeared.”

The McLaren driver pulled a face. “I don’t think you’re gonna see him until at least Wednesday, I’m afraid.”

Irvine frowned. “What?”

“My room’s next to Mika’s. I heard them. They’re mating. So unless Todt wants to risk his head being ripped off by entering that room, Ferrari should postpone that party in Maranello for couple days.”

The Ferrari driver blinked a couple times as he looked his colleague straight in the eye.

Nope, the Scot wasn’t joking. Not at all.

“Huh. Not what I meant by ‘go get your man’, but I guess that works too.” and Eddie rubbed his eyes. “I should maybe go warn Todt. He won’t like it, but I don’t want to find blood splatter all over the hallway.”

DC frowned. “Not like it?”

The Northern Irishman shook his head. “He hasn’t liked Michael’s relationship with Mika since the second he knew about it. He thinks Omegas get easier distracted than Betas and Alphas do if they’re in a relationship, as he says that Omegas put far more time and energy in the relationship.”

David shook his head. “What an idiot. But I too don’t want Mika to end up in jail for that. We should warn him, yes.”

“You uh… need a place to sleep?” Irvine asked.

“Do you snore?” the McLaren driver asked in return.

The brunette scratched his head. “Not that I know of.”

“Good, because I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep in the same room as Dennis. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy, but he snores way to loudly for me to properly sleep!”

* * *

Mika and Michael emerged after mating for four nights and three days.

And both _did_ look properly debauched from intense sex.

“There you are!” DC greeted them as he found the two stuffing themselves full of food. He was grinning from ear to ear. “Oh god! You two really went at it! I can smell it all over you!”

“Shut up David.” the Finn grunted as he put two American pancakes in his mouth.

“I sincerely hope he doesn’t behave like a grumpy old man around you.” David said, looking at the Ferrari Champion.

“Well, certainly doesn’t have the body of an old man.” Schumi said. “I’m fucking _sore_!”

The Finnish Alpha growled possessively, which made the Scotsman take a step back.

“I’m going to bring myself in safety and leave now.” Coulthard said as he took even more steps back, bumping into a table as he didn’t dare turn his back to his teammate.

The Omega sighed. “ _Really_ Mika?”

“You’re _mine_.” Häkkinen growled.

“Your Alpha brain is still overruling your logical mind.” the German murmured.


	7. February 1998

Michael had a fever.

It wasn’t that high, but he just didn’t feel so good.

Things went on normal, until mid-February, when Michael noticed his belly kept expanding no matter what he ate or what he did for training.

The Ferrari driver feared it would be a stomach tumour and decided to visit a doctor in Tampere.

He found the doctor smiling at him.

“Well, mister Häkkinen-Schumacher, I have good news for you.” the Beta woman said. “It’s not a tumour, there’s just a baby growing in your uterus.”

“What?” the Omega blinked as he received the news.

“Let it sink in for a bit.” the female doctor advised.

The German turned his eyes from the doctor to his belly, placing his hand on top.

He was pregnant, and it was without a doubt his Mate’s. He wouldn’t sleep with anyone else.

Michael was somewhat torn. A baby right now would not be great, as babies required a lot of attention after birth and he’d be in the middle of this season… letting his parents or Mika’s parents take care of the baby until the off-season just wouldn’t feel right and neither of them wanted to retire yet. But on the other side, he’d turned 30 last month and conceiving after 36, the usual retirement age for an F1 driver, was just too risky even with today’s standard in healthcare and medicine.

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll have to talk with my Mate about this first.” the Omega finally said. “I suppose I’ll be able to call the hospital if I wish to make a follow up appointment or something?”

“Of course, you can. Take your time.”

* * *

Mika thought he was going to faint when Michael told him. His Mate was pregnant, with _their_ baby.

The Alpha was able to smell it, now he knew why the younger man’s scent had changed to become even more delicious than it had been before their mating. He thought it was because they mated and Michael was just way more appealing to him, but it was the confirmation of _his_ baby growing inside his Mate.

“Uhm… what do you want to do now?” Häkkinen asked as he scratched the back of his head.

“I don’t know.” the Omega sighed. “Both keeping it and aborting it don’t seem to be a solution.”

Through their bond, the Finn could feel his Mate’s pain. His eyes turned sad. “I do want children; I’ve always wanted them.” He took his Mate’s hand. “And when you became my boyfriend, I knew I wanted children with _you_. But I’m not going to ask you to put your career on hold. I got you pregnant, this baby is half my responsibility, and if you ask it of me, I’ll retire after this season.”

Schumacher’s eyes went wide and his mouth stood agape. “Mika… you know you’re basically going to destroy everything you’ve worked for for years!”

“My career is less important.” Mika stated. “I’m just another Alpha, nothing special. But you, the first openly Omega Formula One World Champion… you have the power to inspire _generations_ , for ages to come. I’m _willing_ to become your stay-at-home husband, even if I have to give up my dream of ever becoming a World Champion myself.”

A tear left the German’s blue eyes, which his Mate dried with his thumb. “You’re the best Mate I could’ve asked for. I love you _so much_.”

In the end, they decided to keep the baby.

Both of them wanted children, and there was no guarantee of conception in the future. This might be the only chance they get to have a biological child conceived without medical intervention.

And they also had to inform their parents.

* * *

Aila Häkkinen jumped a metaphorical hole in the roof when her son told her she was going to be a grandmother again. She hugged both her son and her son-in-law. “I’m so happy for you! And so quick too! You’re really one of the lucky pairs.”

“Guess we are.” Mika said with a smile. He had one arm around his Mate, and he was holding his Mate’s hand with the other. Many couples struggled to conceive, especially in their thirties.

Harri looked proud of his son. It had been a bit of a surprise last winter, when Mika told them he was dating a fellow driver. Initially, the elder Häkkinen male believed his son to have fallen for another Alpha or a Beta, which would’ve brought numerous problems with it. Instead, his son’s lover was an Omega who’d been parading around as a Beta in order to achieve his dreams in motorsport.

The Omega in question had begun to dress in more seductive clothes after they started their relationship. For someone who’d been repressing their Omega biology for 13 years, he surely did a 180.

The radio host and taxi driver thought his son might have a lot to do with that.

Mika had always been someone to fight for equal rights between primary and secondary genders, believing that Alphas were weaker than Omegas.

The father did see some truth in his son’s words, which is why he wasn’t all that surprised that his son chose a dominant Omega who had issues with his secondary gender.

Nina was on her phone, furiously typing texts. “I’m _so_ going to arrange a baby shower! You won’t know what hit you!”

“Oh God, no.” Mika sighed.

Aila returned to the living room with a book and plopped down next to her son-in-law. “I just _have_ to show you Mika’s baby pictures now!”

“Mother…” the McLaren driver said, his face painful.

“It’s okay honey.” Michael said, kissing his mate. “I’d expected this.”

Harri studied his son-in-law’s bump.

The German Omega was definitely pregnant, more than 3 months. Maybe even 4 already.

“Aww… you were such a cutie!” the Ferrari driver commented as he saw the picture album, teasing his Alpha. “Now I definitely want all your babies!”

The youngest Häkkinen child blushed.

The two of them were adorable together though.

* * *

“You going to quit racing now?”

The Finn sat uncomfortably next to his Mate. He might’ve been warned the last time they were here, but this was such a contrast against the reaction of his own family.

Michael shot daggers at his father. “ _No_.”

“You should.” Rolf said. “You have an unborn child to think about. It would be egoistical to only think about yourself now. Please Michael, take some responsibility and don’t act like a child!”

“I _am_ taking responsibility, father.” the Omega said. “But I will only ever stop racing if my age starts showing too much or if a medical condition rules me out. I am not _irresponsible_ , like you’re trying to paint me as. Don’t like it, leave it.”

The younger Schumacher brother looked absolutely fricking furious.

The Ferrari driver didn’t care about Ralf’s opinion. No one would understand what it meant for him.

“But you have talked about it?” Elizabeth slowly asked.

“I’ll quit Formula One if necessary.” Mika replied. “I’m just one of many Alphas in the field, nothing special. But breaking records would mean more for Michael, as he will be an example for all Omegas with ambitions in motorsport.”

Michael’s mother gave the pair a concerned look. “You do know how that will look like?”

“We’ve had worse things thrown to our heads.” Häkkinen told, remembering Monaco the previous year.

The Beta woman placed a hand on her son’s. “You never said you wanted children.”

“I never thought about it consciously.” Michael admitted. “Until that day in Imola, where I saw two of my colleagues die… and when I saw Alex.”

The Finnish Alpha held his Mate closer, curling up to him.

* * *

“That… was _almost_ a catastrophe.” Mika commented before he fell face first on their hotel bed. “I now wonder how you grew up to be such a rule breaker.”

“But you love it.” the German said as he laid down next to his partner.

“I do.” and the McLaren driver placed his hands on the pregnant stomach.

Michael lifted his shirt, showing off the bump to his lover. He smiled as seeing the man look at his bump like it was a miracle. “You love it that I’m pregnant with your baby.”

“I do.” Häkkinen once more replied. “Such a beautiful creature like you, falling pregnant with my baby. I can’t believe you let me fuck you.”

The Omega went through his Alpha’s platinum blonde hair.

Mika treated him as if he was a god, and he totally did _not_ complain about that.


	8. Australia, 1998

It was the Wednesday in Australia when all the drivers arrived in the paddock.

Most arrived alone or with their teams, whatever was most convenient for them.

As a mated pair, the press was of course not surprised to see last year’s champion Michael Schumacher arrive in the paddock together with his Finnish mate Mika Häkkinen. But what did surprise them was the obvious baby belly the Omega was showing off.

There was literally no attempt on the German’s side to hide it.

* * *

 _“Question to Michael.”_ one of the gossip journalists began. _“Yesterday, you showed up in the paddock with a pretty large belly. Are you indeed pregnant, like the rumours are saying?”_

The German politely nodded. “Yes. A doctor confirmed my pregnancy last month. Currently, I am eighteen weeks along and thus in my second semester.” He had both his hands lying on top of his bump, protectively, as he didn’t trust some of the Alphas around him.

Villeneuve had been _staring_ at the bump since yesterday afternoon, like he had wanted to be the one to put a baby in him. Same as Alesi by the way, but Michael had steered clear of the Frenchman.

“And who is the father?”

The triple world champion lifted his arms as if to say: ‘really people, wtf?’ “Do I have to _spell it_ _out_?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Apparently. Some of these journalists are a bit stupid after all.”

“Thanks Eddie.” and Michael repositioned himself to sit like a diva. “Well, I think it’s pretty obvious since I’ve only been sleeping with one Alpha since it came out I was an Omega. And that would be my McLaren rival Mika Häkkinen, who became my Mate after Jerez last year.”

The room stayed silent, to which the younger Ferrari driver rolled his eyes. “For all you dunderheads: Mika is my baby daddy. My scent change confirmed that one.” he looked at his teammate. “Can you believe this?”

Irvine put his head on the table for a bit before lifting his head again. “Or they’re just all thinking every Omega cheats on their bonded Mate. It’s all they do since the seventies.”

Schumacher sighed and put on his resting bitch face that made him appear cold.

* * *

David pursed his lips. “Idiots.”

“I’m just ignoring them at this point.” the Finnish Alpha said with a sigh as he closed the window of the McLaren trailer where some people had thrown eggs against. He closed the curtains too.

People in the paddock were saying he was weak for allowing Michael to keep racing.

But Alphas were generally weaker. They had no self-control around Omegas in Heat, their instincts drove them to breed during that period and laws in several countries stated that Alphas didn’t have to take responsibility for siring children with Omegas in Heat unless Mated.

Mika’s hand went to his mating gland. It was under the fabric of his team issued shirt, but it was there none the less. The bite that induced his Rut, the evening they likely conceived.

“Still, they should just let people live their goddamn life like _they_ want to live it.” DC grumbled. “It’s such utter bullshit. _So what_ if you are different from the stereotypical Alpha?”

“It’s okay David, I can live with this happening as long as Michael and I have each other.”

* * *

Things went in McLaren’s favour during the weekend.

They locked out the front row over half a second ahead of Schumacher’s Ferrari.

It had surprised the entire grid, as no one had expected McLaren to make such a leap since last year.

The driver’s pair of Häkkinen and Coulthard lead from start to finish, never threatened as the only car who could keep up with their pace, Schumacher, had an engine failure on lap 5.

Häkkinen was victorious in the end, his teammate second and Frentzen third.

McLaren celebrated their first 1-2 since the Senna era and went on for a long, long time.

Mika though left the party early, to celebrate in private with his beloved Mate. But when he arrived at their shared hotel room, he hadn’t expected _this_ lovely treat.

Michael laid stretched out on his side, completely naked.

The Finn blinked.

The Omega lifted his head and motioned for his Mate to come closer.

As he was at the bed, the race winner wanted to start undressing himself, but his Mate stopped him.

“Let _me_ do the honours, my race winner.” and the Ferrari driver sat up on his knees and opened his Alpha’s pants only to take the half-hard cock out.

Häkkinen’s breath quickened as he saw his Omega’s mouth take him in and began sucking him off. Never before had his Mate behaved this submissive before, not even in their bedroom. The submission made him feel powerful, like he could take on the world.

The German looked at his Mate through his eyelashes. He enjoyed the look on his Alpha’s face, seeing him come undone just from being sucked off.

“Oh God, Michael…” Mika moaned, panting hard. “you’re so goddamn beautiful. I still can’t believe you let me have you, that you’re having my child. I love you.” he threw his head back when his Mate sucked him harder and started kneading his balls. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

And when the Finn came, Michael swallowed all of Mika’s semen. He rose to his Alpha’s eye-level, a devious smile on his face. “If you liked this, you’re going to like the next thing too.”

The Finnish Alpha was barely regaining his breath.

“Fuck me against the wall.” the Omega demanded. “Take me _rough_.”


	9. Spain & Monaco, 1998

During the race weekend in Spain, Mika was in a class of his own. He qualified on pole, his teammate in second with a qualifying time that was 0.734 seconds slower, Michael in 3rd with 1.523 seconds off the pace and Fisichella in 4th who was 1.632 seconds slower than the polesitter.

And in the race, the Finn flew off into the horizon making the nickname ‘Flying Finn’ stick literally.

Michael didn’t start off that well, but Ferrari team orders secured that he could get back into 3rd after the round of pitstops. In the end, there was no way the German could get closer and finished 47.095 seconds behind his Alpha Mate. Well, at least he hadn’t gotten lapped… like the last two point-scorers.

Just 4 engine blow-outs and a crash between Irvine and Fisichella made up the DNF’s for that race apart from the DNQ that was behind Rosset’s name due to the 107% rule.

* * *

Mika was once more the man to beat in Monaco, which was two weeks after Barcelona.

Michael seemed to have a bad luck weekend, having damage twice whilst having started 4th on the grid and ended up 10th, out of the points. And each and every mistake of his did Todt blame on the fact that he was a pregnant Omega. Too emotional to keep their head down and do the job of racing.

It didn’t make the German feel well, not even now he was in the arms of his Mate.

Was his pregnancy really the cause of all his recent bad luck?

The Alpha could feel his partner wasn’t in any mood, but he still nibbled the mating gland, just showing his love some affection in the hope that sad feeling would go away. There wasn’t much he could do. By God he really wanted to beat Todt to pulp.

* * *

Even when the pair was in Finland, Schumacher seemed to have gone into a shell and barely came out of the spare bedroom that he’d used before they mated.

Mika missed his partner in bed and even felt asleep crying, feeling unwanted and rejected.

Just for a passing second, the German thought about giving the child up for adoption after birth. If this was just the start of his parenthood, how would things be next year? It had been a passing thought, but it made him think of the baby’s father again.

He’d never get Mika to agree.

Oh, God… _Mika_!

How his Mate must think of him now… a broken spirit that was once beautiful and loving. There was no way the Alpha wanted him now, not like this, but his body and child craved closeness.

Very slowly, Michael went to the bed he and Mika so often shared.

The Finn was lying there, clutching a pillow and… crying.

“Mika?” the Omega slowly asked.

Häkkinen sat up. “Michael!” and he quickly ran over to the door to hug his Mate tightly.

“You… were crying?” the German asked, again slowly.

“I couldn’t feel you through our bond.” the McLaren driver said. “I thought you were rejecting me as your Mate, because I have been unable to care for you and our child.”

“I would never reject you.” Schumacher stated. “I didn’t think you’d want me anymore… not like this.”

“I’d always want you Michael, even if we’re old and grey.” Mika said. “Please, let me make you feel good again, let me show you how much I love you. Please, let me make love to you.”

The Omega could not refuse his Alpha’s pleading eyes and let the older man have him. The sheets he was laid upon were basically drenched in that strong sandalwood scent. His Alpha spread his legs and went in with two fingers.

Those fingers massaged the German Omega’s birth channel as it started slicking up due to receiving stimulations.

Michael moaned, thrusting down upon his Mate’s fingers for more friction.

Suddenly, Mika pulled his fingers out, making his pregnant Mate whine.

The Alpha sucked the Ferrari driver’s slick off of his fingers before diving down and started eating the other man out, inserting his tongue in that slick hole.

“Mika…” the German moaned his Alpha’s name and placed a hand in that platinum blonde hair, his fingers tangling in that short hair. “Oh God…” He only now realized how much he’d missed his Mate and how much he’d been denying himself and Mika this pleasure. He was properly mewling like he was in Heat again, wanting release.

When his release came, the Finn lapped it up and slowly crawled up to his Mate’s face.

As his Alpha kissed him, Schumacher tasted himself. Slowly, he reached down with his hand and grabbed that Alpha dick, making the older man moan.

Michael jerked his Mate off as they kept kissing each other very heatedly. He felt Mika’s tongue tangling with his and just demand access to him.

Then, the Finn came all over his Mate’s pregnant stomach.

Mika went with his hand through his Mate’s dirty blonde hair. “I love you, Michael. I love you so much. Please, my heart cannot take it if you reject me.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

And the mated pair hugged each other tightly.


	10. June 1998

Canada seemed to have been a turning point.

Even now he was 31 weeks along, Michael showed the world he still had that World Champion’s fire inside of him, that desire to win every race. He was now 12 points behind his Mate and 5 in front of Coulthard.

His baby was his motivation, his baby who had been created with Mika.

The pair of them was now relaxing in Mika’s sauna, just kissing while Mika was leaning against the wooden rest and with his hands on that lovely bulging stomach where their child was developing, and Michael had his arms wrapped around his Mate’s neck.

The Omega pulled back a little, licking his lips before biting his underlip seductively. Even though his Mate gave him a regular good pounding, he still felt horny as hell.

“You want me to fuck you again?” the Finn asked, opening his eyes.

“I want your cock, yes.” Michael said. “But I’m going to ride you.” and he straddled his Mate’s hips.

Häkkinen moaned as his Omega started touching his nuts and the underside of his penis to arouse him.

“I know my pregnancy arouses you.” the German stated, pressing his pregnant stomach against his beloved’s chest. “You like me being pregnant with _your_ child.”

The Alpha growled possessively. “You’re mine.” and he nipped at the bond bite.

“Of course I’m yours, silly man that you are.” the Ferrari driver giggled.

Mika watched the pleasure on his partner’s face as the Omega sank down on his cock, moaning.

The German wiggled his ass, giving them both some pleasure.

The McLaren driver just laid his hands on the baby bump and enjoyed the sight of his Mate bouncing down on him. It never got boring to see his beautiful partner take his pleasure from him.

“I love you Mika.” Michael said with a smile and kissed his beloved’s lips.

“I’ll never be able to put in words how much I love you.” the Finn said.

The Omega purred happily, kissing his beloved as he chased his own pleasure.

The McLaren driver touched his ball sack, coming when his Mate did so too.

They just laid there on the wooden bench, just enjoying the intimacy when suddenly Michael felt cramps.

“Are you okay?” the Finn asked, seeing the pained look on his Mate’s face.

“I don’t know.” the Ferrari driver replied. “It’s too early for Brixton’s or labour, but my muscles are cramping. Maybe I strained them when we had sex.”

“Alright, we’ll just lay here and wait for it to be over.” Mika said.

But the cramps only became worse.

And suddenly, the Omega felt a lot of fluids leave his hole. He looked down and saw that the entire towel there was completely soaked.

Blue eyes went wide in realisation. “Fuck. I’m in labour.”

“What? But you said it was too early!” the Alpha said.

“I _did_! But my water just broke!” Michael shot back. “Sometimes babies _are_ early!”

“But not six fricking weeks!” the McLaren driver looked around. “I’m going to call a hospital, doctor, midwife… just someone.” and he ran out to get to the house for a phone.

* * *

At the hospital reception, a young nurse picked up the ringing phone. “You have reached the Hatanpää City Hospital, how can I help you?”

 _“My Mate’s in labour.”_ a frantic and nervous male voice replied. _“But he’s six weeks early! I don’t know what to do!”_

The Beta nurse hummed. Alphas were always out of their minds if their Mates gave birth. Just yesterday, an Alpha literally broke a pair of chairs in frustration at the doctors. “Just make sure your Mate is comfortable. Where is he now?”

_“In the sauna.”_

“Alright, that’s good. Sauna’s can help relieve the natural birth process.” the nurse picked a piece of paper and a pen. “I will need your address so I can send over a doctor and a midwife.”

The Alpha gave her an address on the outskirts, it was on the other side of the Porrassalmi. It would take the doctor a long while to get there.

“We’ll send someone as soon as possible.”

Then, a scream could be heard on the other side, as well as a lot of… swearing? It was another language than Finnish. _“Please, let them be quick.”_ and the Alpha hang up.

* * *

Michael didn’t know how long he’d been in labour before Mika came in with two Betas.

The doctor said something to the midwife as he checked how far into the labour the Omega was.

“You’re already crowning, my love.” Mika told as he knelt down by his Mate’s side, holding his hand.

The midwife smiled at them “Alright, you will need to start pushing as soon as you feel a contraction hit. This one will be one of the quicker births.”

“You call this quick?!” and the German screamed it out as he started pushing.

“The head’s coming out already.” the woman said to encourage the Omega. “Almost able to take their first breath. Just a little more.”

The Ferrari driver squeezed his Mate’s hand hard as he pushed.

“I love you Michael.”

Schumacher laid his head back on the towel Mika had provided him. “Why is this so _painful_?”

“I’m here.” the Alpha said. “If you must, break my hand.”

“I can’t squeeze that hard!” and Michael pushed again.

“You’re almost there!”

And soon, a child’s cry echoed through the sauna.

The German felt relieved that his child was out and crying.

The doctor soon checked over the new-born, drying it off with a towel. “Congratulations misters, you have a son.” he said with a smile.

The Omega smiled before looking at his Mate, seeing a glint in his eyes too. “We’re having a son.”

“Yes.” the McLaren driver said, trying hard not to cry.

The 30-year-old nuzzled his beloved.

The Beta male handed the mated pair their child. “He’s eight pounds and thirty-five centimetres long. A very large baby for a prem. His lungs are healthy enough from what I can hear. If you run into any problems regarding your son’s health, please don’t hesitate to call someone.” then, he grabbed some sort of sheet from his leather bag. “I’m afraid I have to ask you some… intimate questions. Oh, and a little warning beforehand. We recommend you do not have any sort of sex that involves penetration, birth channels are extremely loose after birth and need some time to heal up.”

“Understood.” Mika said.

But their son was worth a month of no actual sex. They could do other things.

“Alright.” the doctor rummaged through some papers. “Mika Häkkinen, aged thirty-one, Alpha, and Michael Schumacher, aged thirty, Omega. That’s correct?”

Both new parents nodded.

The Beta hummed. “This is your first child, for both of you?”

Again, the mated pair nodded.

“Okay, that’s noted. Do the two of you plan to have any more children?”

The German looked at his Mate. “Uhm… we haven’t really talked about that. This little one was uh… a bit of an accident. I did not know I’d fall pregnant immediately the day we mated.”

“Immediate conception? Well, it’s not unheard of, even though the phenomenon occurs more often among pairs who are at least five years younger than the two of you are.” the Finnish doctor stated. “But if you plan on having more children, I’d decide pretty quick if I were you. An Omega’s fertility level usually starts dropping linearly after thirty-eight.”

“Alright.” Mika said, nodding at the doctor.

“I suppose the two of you are healthy in every other department? No STI’s, no weird body malfunctions or something else that could impair your sex life?”

“We regularly get checked over by doctors.”

The Beta nodded. “That’s good. Furthermore, you have two months to register the name of your child. I suppose you are aware of the fines that come after?”

“I read up on them.” the Alpha replied. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to find a suitable name.”

“Alright, that’s everything then. I’ll register the birth with the state, so they’ll be aware.”

* * *

Michael had wrapped his baby boy in a blanket and made sure to keep the house warm enough. As he was cooking dinner, his Mate was holding their new-born and watching their baby sleep. He smiled at seeing Mika so transfixed on their baby. “You love him.”

“Of course I do, he’s my son.” the Finn told. “I made him with you, in love.”

“We did.” the Ferrari driver said with a smile. “Hmm… do you have a name in mind? I didn’t quite read up on possible names.”

“I’d been thinking about Taavi.” Häkkinen said. “Taavi Miska Häkkinen.”

“Taavi…” the German tried it out. “I kinda like it.”

The McLaren driver smiled. “It’s the Finnish version of David.”

“You sneaky bastard! Naming our son after your teammate?” Schumacher made a comical surprise face. “What would people think?”

“People think what they want to think.” Mika said with an amused face. “I can’t wait to see my parents’ faces when I inform them.”

“Are you going to visit them before France?”

The Finn hummed. “Yeah… I think I’ll go tomorrow, show Taavi off to them while you have a good day of rest. And we’ll go to your parents after the race in Hockenheim.”

“Good idea.” Michael kissed his baby’s forehead.

The McLaren driver huffed. “You’re not giving me a kiss?”

The German rolled his eyes and kissed his Mate’s forehead too. “I’ll put some diapers ready in the bathroom, that way we won’t have to look for them while we’re grumpy and sleepy.”

“You’re smart.”

* * *

Harri was slightly surprised when his son stood on his doorstep with a new-born.

“Yeah. Taavi here was a bit early.” Mika said. “Can I come in?”

“Michael’s not with you?” the older Alpha asked.

“He needs rest, as he pushed this eight-pound baby out of him.” the racing driver told.

The older Häkkinen blinked and then looked at his new-born grandson. “Well, that means he’s pretty healthy, even if he was born early. How early was he?”

“Six weeks.” the 31-year-old replied. “So yeah, we’re both glad he’s this healthy.”

Harri smiled. “I’m pretty sure your mom’s going to love seeing him.”

“Who am I going to love seeing?” speaking of the devil… there Aila was.

“Your grandson.” her husband replied.

The Beta woman squeaked and skipped closer to her son holding her grandson. “Aww! He’s so cute!”

“His name’s Taavi, mother.”

“Taavi… beautiful.” she touched the baby boy’s cheek. “He’s a beautiful baby. I wonder… is he going to grow up to be more like you or more like Michael?”

“Guess that’s one thing we’ll see in the future, mother.”

* * *

Ron Dennis should’ve known Mika would bring his 12-day-old child to the track and show him off to the engineers and media staff present.

The kid made everyone coo at him when he was either asleep or awake and in his father’s arms.

The McLaren team principal did find himself at Schumacher’s Ferrari truck though that Thursday after David had dragged him along.

Irvine was also there, just as Herbert, Salo, Hill and Frentzen.

Ron looked around. “Todt’s not here?”

“Let’s just say, he doesn’t like me that much.” Mika told. “Nor is he a fan of our baby.”

The Brit raised an eyebrow.

Irvine leaned towards his fellow countryman. “Todt has been behaving extremely weird since that day the suppressants were messed with and it became known Michael was an Omega. The second he smelled it… it’s like a switch has been flipped. He’s… possessive, of Michael it seems.”

The Brit from Woking hummed and frowned.

It wasn’t unusual for Alphas to grow possessive of an Omega they were close with, even if the relationship was purely business, it was their instinct. Especially if the Omega was unmated.

But if Todt was still possessive of his Omega driver, who’d been mated for a couple months now and had even produced a child with that Mate… could it be that Todt still wants Michael for himself?

“On to a happier thing, I bought you a gift for your baby!” Coulthard said, holding up a funnily wrapped package. “I hope he’s going to like it.”

“Okay, let’s see what it is first.” Michael said and tore the paper off.

David’s gift was a plush bird.

“A puffin?” the German Omega asked with a smile.

“Atlantic puffins are native to Scotland. I just want the kid to have something to remember old Uncle David.” the Scotsman said with a wink.

Häkkinen shook his head.

“By the way, are you going to tell us the name of your kid or is it still undecided?” Salo then asked.

“It’s Taavi.” the younger Ferrari driver replied. “Taavi Miska Häkkinen.”

The older Finn laughed. “Oh Hak, sneaky bastard that you are.”

The Jordan driver frowned. “Is this some joke that we non-Finns don’t get?”

“Yeah, I’m also fucking clueless.” Herbert stated.

“Taavi is Finnish for David.”

The younger McLaren driver’s eyes went wide. “You basically named your kid after me and you didn’t tell me?!” and he hugged his fellow Alpha tight. “I think I’m gonna cry.”

“It’s okay, you can if you want.”

Michael placed the plush puffin with his son, who was immediately transfixed with his new toy.

Eddie leaned over the back of his chair and looked at the happy baby in the crib. He smiled as he saw the kid smiling a toothless smile. “Yeah, he’s a cutie. And I don’t like babies that much.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever be a parent either.” the German told. “Things changed… after Roland and Ayrton died at Imola.”

“That was just a black day for all of us. Damn, I am happy I wasn’t _there_.”

“Be happy. I won that race, but it was bloody terrible.”

The Northern Irishman looked at the baby again. “You and Häkkinen were both up there, right?”

Schumacher nodded. “Yes. And somehow, we ended up mating and having this kid. How life can spin around at every crossroad you take.”

“I hope you’re happy with him.” Irvine said. “And if he ever hurts you, I’ll come and beat some sense into him… with David, because he can handle Mika physically.”

“Pretty sure that’s unnecessary, but okay.”

* * *

From this point of view, Jean could look straight into Michael’s trailer. Ever since that weekend, he’d positioned his trailer like this. He could see what the driver did to prepare and to relax.

At first, Michael had practised a lot of self-love making by doing a lot of things with his fingers. But then, Häkkinen got involved.

The team principal had wanted to rip the Finn away from his star driver and fuck the German himself.

Then over the winter, the Omega had gotten himself pregnant and it was visible from the start of the season, where he’d placed his trailer just like it was now.

The first time Michael undressed before his eyes and showed off his pregnant form, it was easy to fantasize that the child was his as it was still inside Michael’s womb.

To him, the pregnant form was something highly erotic. And he’d taken pictures of the Omega driver lying naked on the bed in his trailer.

And every single shot was a masterpiece, because Michael was a masterpiece.

Todt liked one picture the most, the one he took in Argentina. In the picture, a naked Michael was caressing his baby bump and had his knees bent sideways. He was staring at the bump with love in his eyes, looking perfect like that: happily pregnant and naked before an Alpha.

But then that McLaren driver had entered and had sex right in front of the Frenchman’s angry eyes.

Häkkinen didn’t belong with Michael, their bonding was a mistake. Maybe he’d see it in after this year, when he’d dominated that Alpha and decided he was no longer worth it.

Michael deserved so much, and there was _no way_ that Finn would be able to give it to him.


	11. Germany, 1998

Germany was Mika’s 6th win of the season and also his 6th career win… and it was on his Mate’s home soil, making it somewhat of a home race for the Finn at McLaren. It was there on the podium, flanked by David and Villeneuve, that he decided to put his son’s name as a tattoo on his body.

Michael frowned as his partner told him. “You’re really going to do that? Okay. Just make sure you go to a good artist who knows what the fuck he’s doing and makes it beautiful.”

“I’ll do some research, don’t worry. Plus, I know exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Which is?” the Omega asked, curious.

“It’s going to be a surprise, my love.” and the McLaren driver kissed his Mate.

The German gave his Alpha a look but said nothing about that anymore. “I’ll be going to my parents’ place tomorrow. Ralf’s also going, so I don’t know if you should come with me.”

“It’s fine, I was already planning on not going. David’s got something planned because of the one-two we got today. Just a little team celebration I think, nothing special.”

“Alright, have fun Schatz.”

“You too kulta.”

* * *

Mika knew exactly want he wanted, and it was going to be on his left collarbone: an elaborate silver and red hannunvaakuna, a Finnish protection symbol, with Taavi Miska written in the middle in black.

The pain of tattooing would be worth it in the end, because it would hold his son’s name.

He didn’t miss visiting his parents-in-law, as they never quite approved of him since he let Michael make his own decisions instead of taking the wheel. He wasn’t like that, he wanted Michael to be happy.

* * *

Elizabeth cooed the second she saw her first grandchild. “Doesn’t he look cute? Oh, yes you are!”

The Omega laughed when his mother took his 7-week-old son from him and rocked him as she walked to the living room where his parents had put up a cradle.

“He’s a beautiful boy, Michael.” Rolf said. “I have no doubt he’s going to turn out well.”

“Yeah, he’s very special to me too.” the Ferrari driver said with a smile.

Taavi wiggled in the strange cradle but was already distracted by the plushies hanging above him.

“Mika didn’t come with you?” Mrs. Schumacher asked her oldest son.

Michael shook his head. “No. His teammate, David, had some celebration planned.”

“Well, now you can spend more time with us. You and Ralf are always so far away and never home.”

“Of course, mom.” and the Omega looked at the clock. “Oh, it’s already time for Taavi’s feeding. Excuse me.” and he went to the kitchen to get a pack of milk powder out of his bag as well as Taavi’s Ferrari themed baby bottle.

Once the bottle was ready, the premature baby sucked greedily on the bottle with milk.

The older Schumacher brother knew he currently looked just like any other Beta and Omega mother his age; sitting on the couch holding a baby and feeding them. The only thing he didn’t have was another kid or two already running around. He knew he was older than the average Omega to have his first child, but children hadn’t been part of the plan until he was almost 26, and then there was the fact it couldn’t come out he was an Omega in fear of losing his seat in F1, even if he was a champion.

“Do you think you’re going to have a second baby?” the older Alpha asked.

“Rolf!” Elizabeth looked horrified. “You never ask that to a new mother! I’m sorry honey.”

Michael sighed. “I’m getting used to it. But Mika and I haven’t quite talked about that yet, we’re focussing on Taavi now. Maybe we’ll decide in the off season.”

“You don’t have to want a second baby.” his mother said.

“I know mom.” and the Omega was kissed by his mother on the cheek.

The younger Schumacher brother was somewhere off to the side, grumbling. He’d hoped that parenthood would change either of them, but it hadn’t.

Mika was still a submissive Alpha who refused to order his Omega to sit at home and carry out his born duty of bearing and raising children. And instead of dressing more conservative, Michael wore more and more tight clothing to show off his body.

This way, true Alphas would never be able to wear the Ferrari red.

Ralf pulled a face. Even Michael’s baby looked like Mika with that mop of platinum blonde hair sitting on top of his head. If that kid even turned out to be an Alpha, it’d be submissive, not strong at all.


	12. Hungary, 1998

“What… is that?” Michael asked as he looked at the red and silver looped cross on his Mate’s chest.

“It’s a hannunvaakuna, it wards off bad spirits.” the Finn told, placing his hand on top of his Omega’s, who’s palm laid on the right loop.

In the very middle of it, ‘Taavi Miska’ was written in pitch black ink that contrasted with the bearer’s pale skin. The script was neat, curvy and curly.

“The colours are us together, the red for you, and the silver for me.”

“Because I drive a red car and you drive a silverish one?” the German asked.

“No.” Mika said, looking into his partner’s questioning eyes. “Red is for fire. You are the fire in my life, you arise the flame of passion in me. I’ll be your little blanket of snow, cooling your flame when it gets to hot and dangerous to come near you.”

The Ferrari driver sighed and kissed his Alpha. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Do you want naked cuddles?”

Michael licked his lips. “I want more than just cuddles. Stick that prick of yours into me and make me feel good.”

“Yes Michael.”

* * *

Mika proudly walked bare-chested through the McLaren motorhome, showing off his new tattoo.

“Didn’t think you’d be a guy who got a tat.” David pointed out. “But it looks great. Where did you get it?”

“A shop in Frankfurt. There was someone who specialized in ancient symbols.”

The Scot whistled. “Well, you can be proud of that one.”

Dennis was just leaning against a desk, but he was smirking.

First time fathers were always extremely proud of their child, Alphas more than Betas. And F1 drivers did get tattoos, as it was becoming more and more popular to do so.

* * *

At Ferrari, Michael finally felt comfortable enough to take Taavi with him to the garage.

Many of the Beta females fawned over his baby, but the Omega held him close to his chest as he didn’t want to risk one of them ‘stealing’ his son.

Taavi looked incredibly cute in baby Ferrari overalls and the cameras were all busy to get a shot of him and his baby together, mainly to make them as drivers relatable to the rest of the world.

Journalists were already saying Taavi looked more like either his mother or father, but the Ferrari driver saw a lot of Mika in his child especially with how light his hair was.

The Omega, even if most of his engineers reacted well to him fully embracing his Omega biology and parenthood, he still wasn’t quite 100% comfortable in the garage.

And it was primarily his team boss who did it.

It was the staring, both at him and at Taavi.

The driver just wanted to shelter his son from that stare, take him somewhere else and cuddle him until he falls asleep between him and Mika. David and Ron were trustable enough to take care of his little boy for a while. God, he’d even ask Ralf to babysit.

“Michael? Is something wrong?” the Scotsman asked. To him, the German looked a bit… scared.

“I just needed to get away.” Schumacher said with a sigh. “It’s just… Todt’s stares. It gives me the creeps.”

“Okay, uhm… do you want to stay here, or should I let you into Mika’s trailer?” DC asked. “I’m pretty sure Mika won’t mind if you’re in there.”

Michael smiled at his colleague. “I can just stay here. As long as it’s away from him.”

“Alright. You want some water?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

* * *

The race was a Ferrari tactical Masterclass, with Schumi swapping to the aggressive 3-stopper rather than a more conservative 2-stop like the majority of the field did.

The fact that he was in a fast Ferrari did help and he had to think less of tyre management.

Mika had been on course for the podium, but a shock absorber problem meant that he couldn’t take the curbs as much as he wanted, resulting in slower lap times and unable to defend his position, falling to 6th and taking the last point in the race while a lap down from his Omega lover.

There wasn’t much he could do about it, he just clapped for Michael and David while standing with the other McLaren engineers, still in race overalls and holding his baby boy.

His beloved waved at him and blew him a kiss, at which many of his and David’s mechanics awed.

The mated pair came together at night in Michael’s hotel room.

Their son was asleep in a separate room while his parents were reconnecting.

“You did so well today.” the Alpha murmured as he caressed his Mate’s naked flesh.

The German just hummed and relaxed into the sheets, expecting Mika to start making love to him.

The platinum blonde did start something, by starting to kiss and caress Michael’s feet and calves.

The Ferrari driver looked down, raising an eyebrow at his Mate’s behaviour.

“You’re so beautiful, so smart… I love every inch of your body.” the Finn said, hands now around his Mate’s knees. “I just want you to know that I still can’t believe you chose me as your Mate.” and he continued his ministrations, kissing and licking in an upwards trajectory.

Michael moaned when one of his Mate’s fingers entered him. He was glad to be able to enjoy sex again after a period of chastity. He and Mika had waited for 6 weeks until slowly starting experiments with fingers and two weeks ago Mika had finally entered him again with his cock, which had felt incredible.

The Alpha was now placing wet kisses on his partner’s belly, which had gone back to be flat again after training off that baby weight.

The German purred as his beloved reached his upper chest area and his neck, hand going through that platinum blonde hair as he threw back his own head to give his Mate better access.

Häkkinen licked the mating bite for a bit before sucking a couple hickeys.

“Mika… please, just _get on_ with it!”

“I want to do this slow.” Mika said, and kissed his Mate. “I want to give you what you deserve.”

The Ferrari driver gave his baby daddy a curious look.

“You deserve to be worshipped, you’re such a gorgeous being.” though the Finn slowly withdrew his fingers and placed his hands on Michael’s hips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It did indeed take a while for the Alpha to slide into his Omega.

Michael was basically already sweating at that point and feeling his Alpha’s cock inside of him again only added to all the pleasure he was feeling from both his own body and his bond with Mika.

Their orgasms were drawn out over a longer period of time, and both were exhausted afterwards. They were just holding each other and letting everything flow through their bond.

But then, Taavi started crying.

The McLaren driver sighed before leaving the bed to pick up his son from his crib and started talking in Finnish to his baby, which just made the German smile.

“I think he just wants to be held.” Häkkinen said as he rocked the 9-week-old child while coming back to the bed.

And indeed, the new-born had already stopped crying.

“Hey little one.” the Ferrari driver cooed, placing a hand on the little child’s back as he laid on his side on the matrass, already closing his eyes and fell back asleep.

“He just wanted to be close to us.” Mika said. He felt pride at having his little family together like this.

“Yeah. Babies require a lot of attention.” Schumi said and kissed his son, the very child he had grown for 34 weeks in his womb after his mating to Mika.

“Taavi looks so much like you.” the Finn purred happily.

“He has your hair though.”

“It’ll get darker, I’m sure.” the Alpha said and kissed his Mate’s forehead. “I love you and I love our son. I would do anything to protect the two of you.”

The German put his baby against his chest and shuffled closer to his beloved, wanting to be held in those strong and protective arms.

And Häkkinen was all too happy to comply.


	13. Japan, 1998

The final race of the season had arrived, and it was the very race that decided the Drivers’ Championship.

In the end, it was between leader Mika Häkkinen and title defender Michael Schumacher.

Schumacher had pole position, but his Ferrari stalling at the second start meant he had to start at the back, and it promoted the Finn onto pole.

The later pitstop sequence combined with Schumi’s fight through the field promoted him to third by lap 26. But non-cleared debris from the crash between Esteban Tuero and Tora Takagi on lap 28 gave him a slow puncture, the reason his tyre blew up on lap 31 of 51 and forced the Ferrari driver to retire.

It basically handed the title to Häkkinen, who was still out in front. He still won the race though and was able to celebrate winning the championship in style.

Which meant loads of champagne.

While McLaren was busy spraying the champagne, Michael was faced with all the tv crews who all were asking questions that came down to the same thing: How does it feel to lose the championship to your mated Alpha.

Schumi sighed at the 7th journalist who asked that. “Honestly, I think this year the title fight was much more equal. Me and Mika basically share everything. Same diet, same exercise and equally troubled cars as we had both our fair share of mechanical problems and bad days. I’m proud of Mika and everything he’s achieved; he deserves this championship as he’s been more consistent throughout the season. I may have made stupid mistakes because I wanted this year’s title too much, but I’ll just go for it next year. And also, a good car can only become a championship winning car in the hands of a good driver as bad drivers wouldn’t be able to even win a race in a good car.” and he said goodbye to the crews, leaving for the hotel.

He waited there for Mika, sitting naked on the bed.

Eddie and David had volunteered to babysit Taavi for the night, the two of them assuring that they’d feed and clean the baby in time.

Mika purred when he entered and saw his beloved Mate lying there. “Look at that… delicious.” he was already licking his lips and his eyes grew dark.

The German gave his Mate a naughty look while touching his mating bite, purring. “I’m proud of you, my Alpha. Come here.”

“Gladly.” and the Finn walked over to his Mate, a predatory look in his eyes. He pushed the naked Omega back on the matrass and placed his nose in that neck, inhaling that sweet magnolia and lavender scent.

“You deserved this. Congratulations Mika.” Michael said.

The McLaren driver looked up and touched his Mate’s face. “I couldn’t have done it without you, without you keeping me motivated. I wanted to be more equal to you.”

“You were always my equal, Mika.” the Omega went through his beloved’s platinum blonde hair. “Please, kiss me, make me yours.” and as his Mate kissed him, he started removing that blouse to feel his Alpha’s chest now on his own. Skin to skin contact made their bond flourish.

“You’re everything I could’ve wished for.” Häkkinen said, placing kisses along his lover’s jaw. “I’ll make you delirious with pleasure tonight but begging me for more.” one of his hands went south, touching the German’s skin extremely lightly.

The Ferrari driver inhaled deeply and then felt two fingers enter him, making him moan.

Mika took his chances and intimately kissed his beloved, open-mouthed, capturing the moans as he fucked his Mate with his fingers.

“Please, Mika… I need more!”

The Finn hushed his lover. “And I’ll give it to you soon, but I want to enjoy your body.” His shirt might be open, but his pants and socks were still very much on.

“I don’t think I can take it anymore.” Michael said as he grinded down on those fingers.

The World Champion hummed. “I’d quite like it, you coming on my fingers. It’s a little fantasy of mine to see you coming undone from just fucking you with my fingers, to see how you squirm beneath me.”

Schumacher moaned, he was needy for his lover and just wanted the Alpha to fuck him silly. But Mika was drawing things out for way too long. He opened the belt buckle and the zipper, pushing his Mate’s pants down. “Please, just fuck me.”

“I want to see you come first.” the McLaren driver said, driving his fingers faster into his lover.

The triple World Champion started sweating, and his pleasure kept building up especially when his beloved Mate touched those sensitive spots inside of him. He was pretty sure he would be hoarse from moaning as loud as he did, and that the people in the neighbouring rooms would complain to the manager.

“Sinä olet niin kaunis.” Mika whispered into the Omega’s ear. “Niin kaunis.”

 _‘Note to self, start learning Finnish.’_ Schumacher thought to himself just a couple seconds before his entire body spasmed and his first orgasm of the night washed over him. He fell back into the hotel sheets.

Häkkinen pulled his fingers out and got off of the bed to remove all his clothing. While standing there, he just admired his Mate’s naked body in afterglow. There were only a couple small blue stretch marks on his side that indicated he’d been pregnant before. An Omega’s body healed faster than a Beta woman’s body and was ready much sooner to carry new offspring. The Alpha inside of him wanted to sire another child with his Mate as the Omega had looked plainly delicious.

When Michael saw his lover stare at him the way he did, he started moving in the sheets and turned on his side. “Are you going to fuck me or are you going to jerk yourself off while looking at me?”

“Of course I want to fuck you.” the Alpha growled and pounced on his Mate.

The Ferrari driver was pushed back onto the bed, wrists pinned next to him.

“Spread your legs for me.” the Finn demanded.

The Omega did as his Alpha demanded. Mika though pushed his knees even more outward.

“I like to have good access.” Mika let go of his lover’s wrists, instead placing his hands near the waist before pushing in.

The German threw his head back. “Yes… Mika… _ngh_!”

The McLaren driver sucked at his rival’s throat. “You are so goddamn beautiful. Niin arvokasta.”

“I love you, Mika.” Michael said. “You’re my one and only.”

“I sincerely hope so.” the Alpha growled and he started fucking his mate.

Schumacher let his hands roam over his partner’s strong backside. He loved his Mate like no other.

* * *

After their night together, the mated pair flew back to Mika’s house in Finland where they just settled into a rhythm as a little family. They took walks with their son in the forest surrounding and just plainly enjoying being together with Taavi.

Mika loved his providing role, waking up early in the morning to feed and burp his son in order to let Michael sleep some extra hours, of course play with him until his kid was tired and wanted to sleep again before he had breakfast with his partner. He loved being a father, and Michael seemed happy to let his Mate carry their baby around.

The German did also enjoy being a parent, but he noticed his lover’s eyes lit up every time Taavi looked at his Sire… it was pure joy. Every time Mika held his son, he seemed to be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinä olet niin kaunis = You are so beautiful  
> Niin arvokasta = So precious


	14. Winter 1998 - 1999

Michael _just knew_ he’d fallen pregnant the second time. He felt himself change again, changes which he last year attributed to fully accepting his Omega biology and his body adjusting to being an Alpha’s Mate before he’d gotten the morning sickness and had to go to the hospital for confirmation.

He bought 3 home test kits just to be sure. All 3 of them were positive.

Thus, he scheduled an appointment at a clinic in the outskirts of Tampere where there was less of a chance of people recognizing him.

Blood tests indeed confirmed he was pregnant again, even if he wasn’t quite showing yet.

Standing naked in front of the full-length mirror of his bathroom, the Ferrari driver was caressing his slightly curving and solid tummy. He knew they hadn’t quite talked about having more children, but he also knew not every Mated couple their age was successful in conceiving. And the fact that 13 years of constant suppressants had barely done any damage to his fertility was already a miracle.

Then, the door opened.

“Hey Michael, have you seen where-” the Finn stopped in his tracks the second he saw his Mate standing there in front of their mirror. He too saw the small curve.

The Omega saw the spark of hope in his lover’s blue eyes. He smiled. “Yes Mika, I’m pregnant.”

Häkkinen strode towards his beloved and planted a kiss straight on those soft lips. “Kiitos lapseni saamisesta. I love you.”

“I love you too.” and the German looked down at Mika’s hands on his tummy before placing his head on Mika’s chest as he was being held. “What did you want to ask?”

“I couldn’t find Taavi’s bottle. Have you seen it?”

“I have a spare one in my training bag.”

The McLaren driver placed one hand in his Mate’s dirty blonde hair. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant once more. I can’t wait until our little one is born.”

Schumacher smiled. “I know you love being a dad. The way you are with Taavi… you deserve another child to love and cherish.”

“Any child I’ll have with you, I’ll cherish.” the Alpha said. “I want to make love to you right now.”

“You can, once you’ve fed our child.”

“Yes, I have to feed Taavi first.” Mika planted a soft kiss on his partner’s lips. “You’re beautiful.”

Michael blushed.

* * *

The Ferrari driver was waiting for his lover to join him after his promise.

His baby bump would be more visible beneath his clothing before the month ended and everyone would be able to see by the time it was mid-February. So once more, the paddock journalists would spot his bulging baby bump the second he walked into there.

Mika came into their bedroom, eyes dark with lust as they roamed over the body of his pregnant Mate.

The German liked it that him being naked aroused his on-track rival so much. “Like what you see?” he taunted the Alpha with a flirty tone in his voice.

“Very, very much.” the McLaren driver replied.

* * *

Michael received weird looks when he went grocery shopping with his Mate and son. He knew why it was: the way he was dressed.

Usually, Omegas dressed more and more conservative after mating and especially when they were pregnant with a child as it was commonly said that the early pregnant form should only ever be seen by one’s Mate and family.

But the German wanted everyone to know he was pregnant the second his 1st trimester was over. He was proud of his pregnancy. He was 31 already, he was allowed to be proud!

* * *

It was around February when Mika took his Mate and child to the McLaren factory for the first time.

Even though the Finn had to do a lot of work, Michael just wandered around all McLaren race cars of the past couple years since the team had a pretty big junior program.

Suddenly, something small bumped into him.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir!” a kid’s voice squeaked. “Did I hurt you?”

The Ferrari driver just smiled at the kid, who just reached his waist height. “I’m fine, young one. Adults can handle a little bump. Are you one of the juniors?”

“Yes!” the kid proudly replied. “And I’m going to be the best!”

“Well, you have a long life ahead of you, anything is possible.” Schumacher said. “What’s your name?”

“Lewis Hamilton, sir.”

The Omega laughed. “Please, call me Michael.”

“Can I show you my kart?” the kid’s dark eyes shone with excitement.

“Of course, you can. Lead the way.” as soon as Michael said that, the dark-skinned kid pulled him into a direction. He was happy the kid was so enthusiastic.

The kart didn’t look anything special, just a standard model with McLaren sponsoring. But the young child was obviously proud of it.

“I’ll be racing in Intercontinental A this year.” Lewis announced. “I hope I can get into a single-seater within a couple years, maybe 2003. How come you’re here at the factory?”

“My Mate works here.” the German told. “I just came to see where he worked, and I heard mister Dennis had a pretty nice museum I could entertain myself in.”

“Yeah! It’s very impressive! I hope I can drive one of those one day.” and the boy dreamily looked at the very car Mika won the championship with.

Schumacher hummed. “The road to Formula One isn’t always a straightforward one. In the end, only a few will make it and have the big success of achieving a World Championship. You’ll have to work hard for it, very hard, and always be on your best.”

“But how will I know when it’s enough?” young Hamilton asked.

“When you’re dominating your peers and impressing the world.”

Just then, a red-haired kid with glasses walked in.

“Yo Hammie, have you… oh my God! That’s Michael Schumacher!” the kid exclaimed, pointing at the Omega holding his baby.

Now the other kid’s eyes went wide too.

Taavi then started wiggling and a pretty loud fart was heard.

“Looks like I’ll have to change my son’s diapers.” the racing driver said as he pulled a face. “Could you perhaps show me where a toilet is?”

Lewis shook out of his trance. “Yes! This way please!”

As the Ferrari driver followed the kid, he got a packaged diaper out of his bag.

“It’s right here, mister Schumacher.” the dark-skinned child said.

“Please, call me Michael.” the German stated and ruffled through the young teen’s short black hair. And he went into the toilet.

Hamilton kept looking as Michael cleaned his son.

“You like children?” Michael asked.

“Children? Yeah. Especially when they’re new to walking.”

“Seeing a baby walk for the first time is always special. I had that with my own baby brother when I was six, and now I’ll be able to experience it again.” Schumi said. “Now, you’re all clean again. Let’s go find daddy, shall we?” then, he noticed the kid looking at Taavi with an innocent longing look. He smiled. “Do you want to hold him for a bit?”

Lewis’s eyes went wide. “You mean that?”

“Of course. Now, one arm just below his little ass and the other on his back.”

The young teenager did as the adult Omega said and was smiling as he held the young baby. Then he looked at the mother of the baby. “Did you always know you wanted babies?”

“Not really.” Michael replied. “It wasn’t until Ayrton died that I realized I wanted children, but it was still a problem for me to find someone I wanted children with… until Mika came along.”

The dark-skinned child’s big brown eyes went wide. “You’re with mister Häkkinen?”

“Yes, young one. Mika is my Mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos lapseni saamisesta = Thank you for having my baby


	15. Brazil, 1999

At the start of the race, pole sitter Mika Häkkinen raced off with the lead, while his McLaren teammate David Coulthard stalled on the grid.

McLaren at this point had been reeling from a double-DNF at the season-opening Australian Grand Prix, and Coulthard's failure raised eyebrows at the team. Coulthard's car was pushed into the pit lane, where it was restarted as the leaders began lap 4.

On lap 4, local hero Rubens Barrichello took the lead of the race from Mika Häkkinen after Häkkinen's car suffered a temporary transmission malfunction and was unable to select any gears.

Häkkinen was also passed by Michael Schumacher before his car regained the ability to select gears.

Barrichello was able to stay in front until he pitted on lap 27. It was the 1st time a Stewart car had led a race.

Alexander Wurz and Damon Hill collided on lap 10, ending Hill's race.

Rubens Barrichello fell to fourth place after his pit stop, and Michael Schumacher took over the lead.

David Coulthard's day ended when he pulled off the track with a mechanical failure.

Stéphane Sarrazin had a massive crash on the pit straight on lap 31 after suffering a wing failure, with him spinning more than 6 times.

On lap 35, Barrichello passed Eddie Irvine under braking into the first corner to take third place.

Michael Schumacher came in for a pit stop on lap 38, allowing Mika Häkkinen past.

Häkkinen had been held up by Schumacher, so he began trying to build up enough of a gap so he could come out ahead of Schumacher after his own pit stop. Lap traffic delayed his progress at first, but after one lap he was able to turn in a couple of fast laps.

He pitted on lap 42, and his fast laps combined with quick work by his pit crew allowed him to easily retain the lead over Schumacher.

On lap 42, Pedro Diniz spun off and beached his car after trying to pass another car to the inside.

Rubens Barrichello's race ended on the same lap with a blown engine.

Eddie Irvine came in for an unscheduled pit stop on lap 55 to clear the radiators of his overheating Ferrari, dropping him back to 5th.

Mika Häkkinen won the race, with Michael Schumacher second. Heinz-Harald Frentzen was classified 3rd despite running out of fuel on the final lap, as the next car was a lap down.

Ralf Schumacher finished 4th after being closely pursued by Eddie Irvine for the last few laps.

* * *

Michael was kinda glad his brother didn’t get onto the podium, as he’d probably have smashed something. Because he was currently kissing his Mate passionately and had their bodies pressed together as close as possible with a growing beach ball on his front.

The Finn was quite pleased with becoming a father again.

The Omega though did notice his fellow German in the background.

Frentzen was shaking his head with a bit of a grin on his face. Probably thinking the two of them were insatiable for not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

* * *

Jean Todt had been fuelled with anger the second he saw his German driver again after the three months of winter break… because of that baby bump.

Schumacher was behaving like a diva, in the garage, outside of the garage, in front of the media… he was wearing the tightest clothing possible without constricting his bump or movements. And he was absolutely _gorgeous_ like that.

But that _bump_ … it drove the Frenchman mad that he could _smell_ that the baby wasn’t his.

Once again, the child inside the driver hand been sired by Michael’s Finnish Mate.

Literally the only reasons Todt could think off why Michael stayed with Häkkinen was their accidental bond and their accidental child, and that this second child was an attempt at fooling the world that they were an absolutely happy and devoted mated pair.

That baby might not be his, but Jean could still fantasize about breaking the pair up and leave the Finnish Alpha devastated with his two children while he sired _his_ child with the Omega. He had no doubt that Michael was very fertile, two children after 30 proved that.

* * *

When Mika saw his teammate in the morning after the race, he noticed the Scotsman was limping. He frowned at it. “Did something happen last night?”

DC froze. “Uh… what are you talking about?”

“You’re limping.” the Finn replied.

“Uhm… I must’ve pulled a muscle.”

Häkkinen frowned again but shrugged it off for the time being. David was behaving strangely, had been for some time, and he didn’t know why.

It was very secretive behaviour, as if there was something in his life that no-one should know. As if there was a secret that could potentially destroy his life. David sneaked out at weird times in the night and always came back with this glow around him.

The glow was similar to what he saw around Michael after the pair of them had very satisfying sex.

Maybe Coulthard was in a relationship of sorts and just wasn’t ready to tell the world about his new girlfriend or boyfriend… whoever he’d fallen in love with.


	16. Canada, 1999

Michael was 29 weeks into his pregnancy when the Canadian GP came along. He still took pole though.

His Mate had qualified in second and was currently talking in his maternal language to the Finnish Formula one tv crew. The Omega was just listening to him talking when he noticed his teammate smirking while propping up a towel and aiming for the Alpha. He moved out of line and the towel passed him to hit the side of Mika’s face.

Mika stopped talking and quickly grabbed his glass of juice, threatening to throw it before just grinning and slowly setting the glass down. “I will not do that Eddie, don’t worry.”

The pregnant man just held up his hands as if he was kept under shot. “I had nothing to do with it.” He then folded his arms on his belly and watched as his Mate continued talking in Finnish.

Then suddenly, watery juice was splashed in the Finn’s face.

Schumi was surprised by his teammate’s action and then put his face out of the firing line as he saw his lover reach for his glass.

This time, Häkkinen did throw the juice in the Northern Irishman’s direction, but he’d already fled from the table and was running to the back. The juice hit the camera instead.

“Okay. That’s it.” and the Alpha grabbed the entire jug. “Sorry.” and he ran after the second Ferrari driver.

The triple world champion just sat back as he watched his baby daddy go after his teammate. And just that moment, his baby decided to kick him in the bladder. He winced at it.

 _“Thank you, gentlemen, the circus continues tomorrow!”_ the lead interviewer announced.

Michael threw his hands in the air after placing one towel on his stomach.

A high pitch scream could be heard in the background.

Mika then returned with an empty juice jug and placed it back before grabbing a towel. “Alright, that’s it! Cut!” he announced as he dried his hands.

And the Mates left together, walking hand in hand.

Schumacher leaned close to his lover. “You’ve entertained the world again. Was that Eddie screaming?”

“Yup.” the Finn replied before slipping one hand on his baby momma’s waist.

“I love you.” and the triple world champion kissed his man.

When the kiss ended, Häkkinen smiled. “I love you too.”

* * *

The front runners got off the line cleanly, with Michael Schumacher maintaining first place, after starting on pole for the first time in 1999, ahead of Mika Häkkinen and Eddie Irvine.

Behind them Giancarlo Fisichella passed David Coulthard to take 5th place.

Jarno Trulli, starting 9th, went off the track trying to pass Heinz-Harald Frentzen up the inside into turn 1. Trulli spun across turn one, collecting Jean Alesi and Rubens Barrichello in the process. Trulli and Alesi retired, and the safety car was deployed.

Alexander Wurz also retired during the 1st lap with transmission problems.

Barichello limped back to the pits where repairs were made to his car. His was able to resume the race, albeit 2 laps down on the leader, but ultimately had to retire because of the collision damage after having completed 14 laps.

The safety car returned to the pits at the end of the second lap, having been deployed for only 1 lap, allowing normal racing to resume with the top 6 being Michael Schumacher, Häkkinen, Irvine, Fisichella, Coulthard and Frentzen.

During the 3rd lap Coulthard passed Fisichella going into turn 13 to retake 4th place.

Later that same lap, Ricardo Zonta retired after spinning into the wall at that same turn 13. He stopped just off the track, missing his right rear wheel.

This brought the safety car out again. Zonta was the first of 4 drivers to hit the famous _‘Wall of Champions’_ in this race.

At the end of lap 7 the safety left the track again, allowing the race to resume normally again. The order remained stable until on lap 15, Damon Hill became the 2nd driver to hit the turn 13 wall. He was able to pull off the track in a safe location, and the safety car was not deployed.

During lap 24, Pedro de la Rosa came into the pits for a scheduled stop, but when trying to leave his gearbox failed. This forced him to retire.

One lap later Stewart's Johnny Herbert, from 7th position, was the first driver running in the top 10 to make a scheduled pit stop. He returned to the track in 10th place.

Michael Schumacher hit the wall at turn 13 on lap 30, giving the lead to Mika Häkkinen.

Five laps later, Jacques Villeneuve became the 4th and final driver on the day to hit the wall at that last turn, bringing the safety car out for the third time. Hill and Schumacher were 2 of the 3 Formula 1 Drivers' Champions competing in the race who hit that wall.

The 3rd safety car period, occurring around the halfway point of the race, was used by many drivers to make a scheduled pitstop. Fisichella, Frentzen, Pedro Diniz, Ralf Schumacher, Herbert, Häkkinen and Irvine all came into the pits shortly before or after the safety car having been deployed to the circuit.

Near the end of lap 38, David Coulthard passed the safety car before entering the pit lane for his scheduled stop.

Shortly afterwards Alessandro Zanardi did the same after coming out of the pit lane following his stop trying to prevent being lapped.

Both Coulthard and Zanardi also ignored a red light at the end of the pit lane when exiting following their pit stop.

Following the series of pit stops, the top 6 behind the safety car was Häkkinen, Irvine, Coulthard, Fisichella, Heinz-Harald Frentzen and Ralf Schumacher.

Normal racing restarted again on lap 41.

Coulthard tried to go around the outside of Eddie Irvine into turn one, then the inside on turn 2.

However, they touched, and both spun off. Both were able to re-join, though Coulthard had to pit at the end of the lap. This dropped them to 8th and 10th place respectively while Fisichella and Frentzen took over 3rd and 4th place with Ralf Schumacher and Diniz following in 5th and 6th.

2 laps later Fisichella and Frentzen found themselves trying to lap Luca Badoer and Olivier Panis.

However, Panis attempted to pass Badoer while approaching turn 13, thus ignoring blue flags being showed to them. The Frenchman was unable to pass before the turn and being on the outside going into it had to yield. This meant he went rather slowly through the turn, forcing Fisichella behind wide which in turn allowed Frentzen to move into 3rd place.

On the same lap, Toranosuke Takagi, already 2 laps from the lead, slowly entered the pit lane to retire his Arrows with transmission problems.

During lap 47 Coulthard, Zanardi, Badoer and Panis were all issued 10 second stop and go penalties.

Coulthard and Zanardi for ignoring the red light in the pit lane following their pitstops, Badoer and Panis for ignoring blue flags.

The latter three served their penalties on the same lap, while Coulthard followed suit 1 lap later.

Meanwhile, Irvine continued to move back up the order following the incident with Coulthard.

By lap 46 he had moved into 7th place. At the start of lap 47, he passed Diniz for 6th place going into turn 1.

6 laps later he passed Herbert for 5th place going into turn 13, though both drivers had to cut across the grass. Another 5 lap later he passed Ralf Schumacher on the same spot to take 4th place.

In the meantime, on lap 51, Zanardi retired with brake problems.

The 4th and final safety car of the race came out on lap 66 after Heinz-Harald Frentzen, running in second place, suffered a brake failure whilst approaching turn three, crashing into the barriers sideways. He was uninjured.

The race then finished under safety car conditions with Mika Häkkinen victorious.

Eddie Irvine scored his first fastest lap and finished 3rd behind Giancarlo Fisichella.


	17. Great Britain, 1999

It happened the Tuesday before the British Grand Prix weekend, the 8th of June.

Michael and Mika were already in the country when the Omega suddenly felt pains in his lower abdomen that felt eerily similar to the ones he’d felt when he birthed Taavi in Mika’s sauna.

The Omega knew he was going in labour.

He was lucky there was a hospital nearby where he could give birth while surrounded by his Mate and medical professionals who could assist him during every second and potentially wheel him into surgery if something turned out not to work out.

Luckily, he could just give birth naturally. The Ferrari driver’s second son was born 2 hours after their arrival at the hospital.

Elias Severi Häkkinen may be 3 weeks early, but he was a very healthy 6 kilos and 39 centimetres tall.

“A healthy little boy.” the nurse had told. “Your Mate must be a good provider.”

“He is.” Michael said as he held his new-born. The child wasn’t bald and had little blonde hairs. Without a doubt, Elias would have light blue eyes too. Moving was still painful, and the Omega doubted that he’d be able to get in the car this weekend. He’d miss Silverstone, but he could be back for Austria.

“If the pain in your pelvis isn’t over by tomorrow at noon, we’ll be doing a pelvic exam and an x-ray of your hip region.” the woman stated.

* * *

Mika loved his second baby. Both Taavi and Elias were precious to him. Michael though would always be the person who controlled the strings of his heart and who could reduce him to a blabbing mess if his Omega Mate took control of their sex life.

But now, Michael wouldn’t be able to do what he loved so much.

There was a hairline fracture in the Omega’s pelvis.

The fracture had been sustained during birth.

To prevent his hipbones from braking fully, the German had to wear a hip-brace for weeks and couldn’t race again until October when the F1 circus landed in Asia.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” the McLaren driver apologized. “I should’ve tried more to prevent this pregnancy. I’m sorry I failed you, that I couldn’t protect you from harm.”

The Omega placed a hand on his Mate’s cheek. “There’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent this. It happens when babies are large. A lot of mothers sustain weird injuries.”

“You’re not just a mother. You’re far more special.”

Michael blushed.

The Finn kissed his beloved. “I love you. I love you so, so much. I want to share every second of my life with you and our children. You’re my gems, my most precious.” he took one of his Mate’s smaller hand into his and caressed the palm. “I’ll fight for you in the Championship. For us, for our children.”

“I love you too, Mika.” Schumi said as he kissed his lover back.

Just then, Elias started making some noise.

“Our son wants some attention.” Mika said.

“He’ll be the centre of attention after today.” the Omega told before turning his head back to look at his baby, who had now opened his blue eyes and was now staring straight at his parents.

Häkkinen caressed his baby’s head lightly. “We love you, little one. Because you’re ours.”

“He is.” Michael sighed happily.

Then, the door of the hospital room was slowly opened.

Half the McLaren garage were grinning at them.

“Alright, alright. You can see our son, but don’t be too noisy.”

Eddie was also with them. He hugged his teammate. “Congrats man!”

“Thanks Eddie.” the German said.

“What’s the little one called this time around?” David asked, with a grin on his face.

“Elias.” the Omega replied. “Elias Severi Häkkinen.”

The Northern Irishman held up a package wrapped in colourful wrapping paper. “I bought this like five weeks ago, for when your baby would be born. I didn’t want to be late like last time.”

“You’re a sweet one Eddie.” and the 31-year-old kissed the Beta’s cheek before taking the present. He turned to his lover. “Would you unpack? I’ve got our baby in my arms.”

“Of course, kulta.” and the Finnish Alpha unwrapped the present.

It was a stuffed Scottish Highlander cow, with little ears and horns.

“Aw… that’s cute! Thank you, Eddie.”

Irvine smiled. “I’m pretty sure some of our mechanics are coming by tomorrow before the weekend starts. Shitty you can’t join us again until Malaysia.”

“Ah well, it happens from time to time when your baby is big. I’m only thirty-one, I have some years in this sport left. There’s always next year.” Michael replied.

“Guess it’s up to me to get Ferrari another title.” the brunet said.

“You’ll have to fight my Mate first.” Schumacher told. “He wants to win this title for me.”

The two on-track rivals caught each other’s eyes.

“Looks like I _will_ be fighting a Ferrari after all. I wish you the best of luck, Eddie.”

“And the best of luck to you too, Mika. May the best driver win.”

* * *

On the Sunday, Michael was still in the hospital with Elias.

The brace they put on him made it basically impossible for him to move.

Nurses and doctors came and went, checking up on him and his baby.

The Ferrari driver watched his replacement, a Finn named Mika Salo, crash half-way through the race in Luffield. Afterwards, it was confirmed there was a break failure.

Mika didn’t have much luck either. The Alpha didn’t finish due to a wheel coming off on lap 35.

David won the Grand Prix and the British national anthem was loudly hearable from the crowd.

Eddie held the honour of Ferrari high by taking second place from 4th on the grid and keeping Ralf behind.

The Omega was proud of his younger brother. Williams wasn’t having the best of years since the regulation changes between the 1997 and 1998 season. Even if his current relationship with Ralf was a bit strained, as the older brother he’d never stop caring about his little sibling.


	18. Hungary, 1999

Maybe he couldn’t race until the Malaysian Grand Prix, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t travel. So, Michael travelled with the McLaren circus from track to track, taking care of their two little boys while their daddy was racing… even if that was difficult with a hip brace.

Ron Dennis often accompanied him, as Mika fully trusted his team to take care of his Mate while he was out on the circuit.

Coming into the Hungarian Grand Prix weekend, Mika was 8 points down with a tally of 44 on championship leader Eddie Irvine who had a total of 52 points. This was mainly due to his two recent DNF’s in Silverstone and Hockenheim. But this race was a new chance for the Finn to catch his rival.

Michael’s replacement was Häkkinen’s childhood friend Mika Salo, who’d lived in the same street.

The German wasn’t weirded out by the presence of his teammate around the McLaren garages, as he knew the Northern Irishman was very attached to his two sons and especially to little Elias. But the limp his teammate sometimes sported did.

It was exceptionally present the Monday after both Austria and Germany.

The sandy blonde hadn’t really noticed it before. Before, he’d only seen the post-coital glow. He knew how that looked like, and how it felt like. But Eddie hadn’t introduced any sort of boyfriend. Perhaps because he wasn’t ready to announce to the world he was in a relationship with another Beta male or even an Alpha male… as most societies around the world still deemed non-child producing relationships a big sin.

And well, Todt wouldn’t be the nicest team principal around it. Dennis and Williams would be far more gracious about it, acceptive of such romances even.

Like, if David were to announce such a relationship to the McLaren team, Ron would probably be the first one to congratulate him, besides Mika.

So, when Schumacher saw his teammate again after qualifying, he said: “It’s fine, you know.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “What’s fine?”

“That you have a Beta or Alpha boyfriend.”

The brunet froze. “H-how?”

“How I discovered?” the Omega asked. “I know what a post-coital glow looks like, Eddie. I’m a Mated Omega who has sex all the time. Oh, and you’re not really hiding your limps on the Mondays.”

The Beta was clearly uncomfortable with his teammate knowing. “You won’t tell anyone? I’m already on eggshells with Todt, I don’t want to get killed.”

“Don’t worry.” the German said with a small smile. “Your private life is your private life. Is he any good though? And does he treat you well?”

Irvine blushed. “Yeah… he is, he does.”

“Good. Otherwise I’ll hit him with one of these.” and Michael held up one of his crutches.

Eddie just laughed.

* * *

Todt felt his anger rise the second he saw Michael’s new-born strapped to the Omega’s chest.

The baby was once lighter blonde and the silver coloured baby onesies made the child look like Mika even more.

It wasn’t right, Michael being with that tramp.

The German deserved so much more than what he got.

Häkkinen treated Michael like a God, blatantly worshipping the ground he walked on. Just like the rest of the racing world, as they were hailing him already as one of the greatest.

But what Michael truly needed, was an Alpha who took the control from him. A dominant Alpha.

Häkkinen was just another Schumi worshipper, unworthy of being the Mate to such a gorgeous creature.

But alas, Michael had made the mistake already back in 1996 by allowing him to be swept off of his feet by his Finnish rival.

Jean had tried to create as much controversy around their relationship as possible, but no commotion worked. Somehow, Häkkinen had made Michael resistant against the harsh comments in the press.

It was almost a lost cause by the end of 1997, when the pair Mated.

The Frenchman didn’t want to give up so easily, but none of his tactics seemed to work. Not the belittlement, not the talking down, not the arguments with the CEO of Ferrari, not spreading the rumours of Ferrari wanting to sign Alpha drivers… nothing.

After mating, Michael turned into an absolute bitch. So self-assured, dressing up in provoking clothing and behaving like a block of ice as if there was no passion but just a machine.

The Ferrari team principal wanted, no, _needed_ that passion back.

And the only way to do that would be to snatch Michael away from the Finn and make him submit, arouse the passion and emotion back.

* * *

Holding his children was any Alpha’s pride. Mika was no exception.

Fatherhood looked good on his Mate; Michael noticed.

All day long, the Finn would play with his children and talk both Finnish and English to them. He was a very happy dad, and the Omega was glad he’d birthed both their sons. He didn’t regret falling pregnant at all.

Yes, it may have caused friction within Ferrari after totally quitting the suppressants, and a bit of a fight with his father and younger brother… but he got Mika and his two boys out of it. It was worth it.

Mika had made him feel like his biology was the most normal thing in the world.

The German loved it when his Mate submitted to him in their sex life. His eyes shone brighter as he remembered the two of them having sex after the San Marino Grand Prix. That time, Mika had bound his feet and hands to his lover’s bed… spread out and naked. A lot of toys had been placed on the bench and the pregnant Omega had to choose which toy he’d wanted to play with.

When his pelvis was healed and the doctors cleared him to have rough sex again, he was so going to repeat that scene with maybe a little twist of roleplay. Maybe he could so something with costumes, fantastical or historical, he hadn’t made that decision yet.

The man from Vantaa was holding Taavi with one arm and Elias with the other. His ice blue eyes were shining bright. “I want to get a second tattoo, with our second son’s name.”

“You do you.” the sandy blonde said. “Before you go though, I need you to get that brace off of me so I can go pee.”

“But of course, my love.”


	19. Malaysia, 1999

It would be the first time since the race in France, which was in late June, that Michael would be sitting in a race car again. In his Ferrari, where Mika Salo had driven in for the time being.

But he hadn’t lost his form or focus. He grabbed pole position, being the only one who drove in the 1.39’s during the entire qualifying session. Eddie was 0.947 seconds behind him on p2.

Ferrari locked out the front row, and both McLarens on the second row.

Michael knew he had to let Eddie in front, as his teammate was in the title fight and he himself wasn’t. His only job: make sure none of the McLarens could get through.

At the start, Schumacher led away from Irvine, Coulthard, Häkkinen and Rubens Barrichello.

On lap 4, Schumacher slowed and allowed Irvine to pass him, then proceeded to block the McLarens.

Coulthard forced his way past Schumacher on lap 5 and pursued Irvine for the lead, only to retire on lap 15 with fuel pressure problems.

Back in second place, Schumacher slowed again in order to allow Irvine to build an advantage. Then, as the first round of pit stops loomed, Schumacher accelerated the pace in order to stay ahead of Häkkinen.

Realising this, McLaren gambled on giving Häkkinen half a tank of fuel, hoping it would be enough to get him out of the pits ahead of Schumacher. The gamble failed, as Schumacher stayed ahead of the Finn and proceeded to block him again, allowing Irvine to extend his lead to 20 seconds.

Irvine's lead was not big enough for him to stay ahead after his second pit stop, but Ferrari were sure that Häkkinen would have to stop again.

He did, emerging in fourth place behind Johnny Herbert in the Stewart. Schumacher slowed once again to allow Irvine to retake the lead, while Häkkinen forced his way past Herbert for third.

Irvine duly took the chequered flag one second ahead of Schumacher, with Häkkinen a further eight seconds back.

* * *

Michael just wanted to congratulate his teammate after the Malaysian race. Never though had he expected to catch his teammate in bed with his Mate’s teammate. He slapped a hand in front of his mouth in shock as two pairs of eyes looked at him. He then smiled and made the zipper motion over his lips. “I won’t tell anyone who can bring you in trouble.” and he close the hotel room door.

The Omega hadn’t thought David was Eddie’s type, but it could’ve been worse. He could’ve caught Eddie with his brother Ralf or Alesi. Man, the former would’ve been goddamn awkward.

Hell, catching your brother having sex was awkward on its own. The Ferrari driver didn’t want Ralf catching him fucking Mika, even if they were Mated.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Mika commented. “What’s wrong?”

“I wouldn’t state something’s ‘wrong’, per see.” the 31-year-old replied. “But I just found out that our teammates are going at it together.”

The Finn blinked. “Oh. That explains that limp.”

“Limp?” Schumi frowned.

“David was sporting a limp after the race in Brazil. I already thought he was fucking someone, but he said it was just a muscle he pulled. Guess I was right.”

The German laughed. “Guess they’ve been fucking for longer. They deserve it though, being happy.”

“True.” and the Alpha handed his beloved Mate a bottle of local beer. “Let’s just relax and enjoy our time together as a couple before we go back to being parents.”

“Yeah.” Michael just wanted to curl up with his Mate on the couch.

And that’s just what they did; relaxing on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other.

After a while, the Omega started humming. “I want a repeat of San Marino.”

“That can be arranged.” the McLaren driver wasn’t one to turn down his Mate taking control during sex.

“That was a very lovely surprise you gave me.” the triple World Champion said. “We should do more things like that. Maybe spice it up a little more with some role play.”

Mika moaned. “I’d like that.”

“Of course, you would, mein Schatz. You’d do almost anything I’d ask of you.”


	20. Japan, 1999

Japan was once more the scene of a tight title decider. Suzuka was the last chance.

Mika was 4 points behind on Irvine and needed to win that race in order to even have a chance at getting crowned the 1999 F1 World Champion.

Eddie had a lot of bad luck at Suzuka, only qualifying 5th while his teammate had pole.

Häkkinen beat Schumacher off the line, with Panis charging into third ahead of Irvine, Coulthard and Frentzen.

Zanardi pulled off the track into the pits in the second Williams with electrical problems on lap 1.

The Finn quickly built a comfortable lead, and it became clear that the Ferraris could not match him.

Trulli in the second Prost retired when his engine failed on lap 4.

Panis retired when his alternator broke on lap 20, meanwhile Hill retired after spinning off the track but managed to come back to the pits to retire with mental driver fatigue on lap 21 in his final grand prix, Coulthard passed Irvine for third during the first round of pit stops.

However, on lap 34, he made a mistake and spun into a wall, losing his nose. He pitted and re-joined a lap down, just in front of Schumacher.

It was alleged that the Scot deliberately held up the German driver, before retiring several laps later with a hydraulic failure. Schumacher wasn’t happy with Coulthard's behaviour.

Häkkinen eventually took the chequered flag five seconds ahead of Schumacher and, with it, his second Drivers' Championship.

Irvine finished a minute and a half behind Schumacher in third, nonetheless helping Ferrari secure their first Constructors' Championship since 1983.

It was on that podium that Mika and Michael kissed again in front of the cameras while Eddie was talking to Prost about the championship run he had against the Flying Finn.

The Northern Irishman believed he could’ve won the championship, but he wasn’t as consistent as his Finnish rival. Mika had more podium finishes.

* * *

“Well done, my Champion.” the Omega purred.

The Mated pair had shed their clothing and were laying together in bed, skin to skin.

“Anything to please my beloved Mate.” Mika said, rubbing his lover’s pale skin.

The Ferrari driver rolled his Alpha Mate on his back and laid on top of him before starting to kiss the platinum blonde man.

The Finnish Alpha touched his lover’s mating gland. Even after being mated for 2 full years, he still couldn’t quite believe that Michael had chosen him for a Mate and the father of his children. He loved the German so much; he’d become a househusband and a full-time father if that’s what Michael needed him to do.

Michael hummed as he parted his lips from his partner’s. “How is it that I’ll always get you aroused so quickly?”

“Because you’re beautiful, and I love you.” the McLaren driver then gasped as his love grasped his erection and moaned as a thumb started playing with his foreskin.

To have his strong Mate beneath him as a moaning mess, made Michael purr.

Mika became even more of a mess when his Mate started emitting his fertile pheromones. His mind could no longer form coherent sentences, and he just blabbed loose words and half sentences. “ _Michael_ … please, let me breed you… _please_! Need you, want you. _Michael… kulta… rakas_.”

“You can have me, but under one condition.”

“Anything.” the Finn said. “ _Anything_ you want.”

The Ferrari driver purred as he pinched his Mate’s nipples, making the stronger man moan. “I need you to fuck me hard. Show me how strong of an Alpha you truly are… show me you can satisfy me, that you are worthy to become the father of my child.”

The Alpha roared at the challenge and roughly rolled them around. If his Mate wanted to be ravished and plundered, he’d always give into that wish.


	21. Winter 1999 - 2000

Mika felt extremely helpless as he was gagged with a gag ball and his four limbs were bound to the posters of his bed with thick rope and shackles, lying on his back. He was also butt ass naked.

Michael was purring in satisfaction as he looked upon his work. He loved having power over his Mate.

They were unable to communicate vocally, but it wasn’t necessary. Their bond did the work of giving off a signal if Michael was being too aggressive in his play.

“Look at you, so submissive for me.” the Omega said with a seductive voice. He slowly dragged the horse whip from the Alpha’s jaw line down south, slapping the right inner thigh playfully.

Though the gag muffled the sound, the McLaren driver moaned. His Mate knew that that part of his flesh was almost just as sensitive as his cock.

The German placed the tip of the whip underneath his lover’s chin, forcing the older man to expose his entire neck to him. He purred. “Such a lovely toy for me to play with.” Slowly, he filled the room with his pheromones. He knew it drove his Mate crazy.

And indeed, the Alpha started struggling against his binds after about a minute.

Michael used the whip to tease his beloved’s ball sack, making the 34-year-old man struggle even harder. But the cuffs and the rope were made to withstand Alpha strength.

“Beautiful. So ein schönes Exemplar.” the Omega purred. “A perfect stud to sire children with me.” He watched as his partner’s erection rose, becoming fully hard as he was still playing with the Alpha’s ball sack. He then swatted the older man’s hip with the whip.

Mika’s balls were tingling from the stimulation he experienced. As he saw his lover preparing himself, he also saw a rather big plug on the nightstand, as well as at least 3 bottles of lube. And he knew that by the end of this session, his balls would be milked dry and Michael would be filled with his semen, they’d both be delirious with pleasure and very much sexually satisfied with their bond blooming to show off they had a healthy relationship on all accounts.

* * *

After throwing up for the third morning in a row, Michael knew that he was pregnant again.

For the 3rd time in 3 years.

“Schieße.” the Omega sighed.

Once again, this pregnancy was unplanned.

Mika scratched the back of his head. “Maybe we should’ve done that fertility test.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret that I didn’t do it.” the German sighed. “After I’ve birthed this kid, I’m going to do it. Then we can take the appropriate anti-conception meds.”

“I’ll get myself tested before Australia. That will be one test out of the way.” the Alpha stated. “I’ll make an appointment with my GP.”

“Good idea. Guess I have to inform mine about this pregnancy after the hospital confirms it.” and the Ferrari driver started to pack some stuff for the journey to Tampere. “Are you coming with me?”

“Only if you want me to.” the Finn stated.

“You’re my Mate and the baby daddy, you’re _always_ allowed to come with me.”

“I’ll get the car keys.”

* * *

“Your suspicions were right, mister Schumacher. You are indeed pregnant, almost a month.” the doctor, who looked like he was in his late 50ies already, told as he read the test results. “This is your third pregnancy you say?”

“Yes.” the German racing driver confirmed.

The Beta grabbed another file. “You have two sons… one was born on the 13th of June in nineteen-ninety-eight and the second one on the 8th of June last year. That’s a rather short time span.”

“We might be more fertile than we thought we were.” Michael admitted.

“That might indeed be the case. Both had a healthy birthweight… far heavier than what they should’ve been for premature born babies. Ah well, at least I can conclude you’re a healthy mother.” the doctor turned to the Alpha in the room. “I suppose you’re the baby’s father?”

“I am.” the Finn replied.

The much older man pushed his glasses up his nose. “I see you’ve already asked for a fertility test.”

“I should’ve done it much earlier.” Mika stated.

The doctor hummed. “A lab assistant will ask you to give a semen sample. The results will be in between two weeks or a month, depending on how busy the lab is.”

* * *

Rubens took a deep breath before knocking on Michael’s door.

“It’s open!” the German called out.

The Brazilian slowly opened the door. “Michael? Can I talk to you?”

The Omega looked at the other man and placed down the folded shirt. “Yes.”

“Uh… I don’t know how to say it right.” Barrichello said as he closed the door behind him. “But you know that Jean’s not quite happy with your relationship, right?”

Michael huffed. “Of course, I know. He made that clear on day one. Why?”

The Alpha shuffled on his feet uncomfortably. “Uh… what I was going to say kinda goes with that.”

“I’m not gonna bite.” the triple world champion said. “If that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“Well, uh… Jean wants me to break you two up.” the new Ferrari driver admitted. “He _wants_ , wants you.”

Schumacher narrowed his eyes. “Continue.”

“And that’s kinda why he let Irvine go, you know. Because he didn’t break you up.”

“A bond cannot be broken.” the German stated. “So, unless he’s going to kill Mika, which I doubt he’s going to risk, he cannot claim me. He’s an Alpha himself, he should know that.”

“I really don’t know why he thinks it’s possible either.” Rubens sighed.

The Omega looked the Brazilian in the eye. “I think I should thank you for telling me. Though I hope you’re not going to think that I’m going to let you pass me. I won’t make it easy for you.”

“Not expecting you to.” the Ferrari rookie said. “I like some good competition.”

“Good to know.”

Barichello scratched his head. “By the way… Todt didn’t have a great reaction either when he found out about Irvine uhm… being in a relationship with Coulthard.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Of course, he wouldn’t, most people with traditional minds wouldn’t. Eddie’s a Beta and David’s an Alpha. To them it’s an unnatural relationship.”

“Yeah… he wanted to rip Eddie’s head off. Called him all types of derogatory slurs, I only clearly heard the ‘bitch’ comment he made.”

“He’s a complete idiot then. Guess I’m lucky to have you on my side.”

“Just trying to be a human, I guess.”


	22. Australia, 2000

The semen test confirmed that Mika was a very virile Alpha. 99.998% of his little swimmers would be able to fertilize an egg were they to encounter one.

It was the night before they were to leave for Australia that Mika looked into the test results that had arrived on their doormat in early February.

“No wonder you knocked me up during our Mating.” Michael stated. “And let’s not forget the other two times were after you won your Championships, when you fucked me multiple times at night.”

“I won’t ever regret making babies with you.” the Finn looked at his Mate’s curving stomach.

Once again, the Omega was showing off his belly by wearing a tight blouse. The curve was normal for an Omega who was 4 months with child.

The Ferrari driver leaned into his Mate’s chest and placed his hand on top of Mika’s. “I’ll never regret bearing you children. You deserve every single one of them.”

“I love you, kulta. You will forever be the one I shall desire with my whole heart.”

“Such a romantic.”

* * *

Once again, Michael was photographed with a prominent pregnant belly poking out of his lean frame.

Being almost 19 weeks, the Ferrari race suit did still hide enough. But outside the garage, the Omega driver showed his pregnancy off with tight blouses.

And of course, with the press being the press, they always had their cameras on the triple World Champion, trying to catch a glimpse of that stomach.

The Ferrari driver certainly didn’t hide his pregnancy, something that once more upset the Frenchman. But now he knew of his team principal’s plan, he was prepared for passive aggressive remarks, possible workplace bullying, the inferiority jokes.

He was ready for it.

* * *

21 of the 22 cars started on the grid, with Prost driver Alesi the only car to start from the pit lane.

Häkkinen converted his pole position from qualifying to lead into the first corner at the start of the race.

Coulthard and Schumacher remained in second and third place respectively, but Barrichello was overtaken by Frentzen into turn one, dropping him down to 5th place.

Trulli rounded out the top 6 places at the end of lap 1.

At the back of the field, Button gained six positions, moving from 21st to 15th position.

This was partially due to a collision between Minardi driver Marc Gené and rookie Heidfeld, which left Gené last in the order as he had to pit for repairs.

Jaguar driver Johnny Herbert was the first person to retire, retiring with clutch problems on lap 2.

By lap 4, the two McLarens of Häkkinen and Coulthard, along with Schumacher, were already pulling away from Frentzen's Jordan, who was 5 seconds behind Schumacher.

On lap 7, the front suspension on the Arrows car of Pedro de la Rosa failed, sending him into a tyre barrier.

Herbert's teammate, Irvine spun trying to avoid the Arrows car. Irvine could not get the Jaguar going again as it suffered an engine failure.

Both retired from the race.

The safety car was deployed to slow the other cars down so the marshals could clear up the wreckage.

When the green flag was given at the end of lap 10, Coulthard slowed dramatically and came in for a pit stop with engine problems. Coulthard returned to the track, but the problem continued and forced his retirement on lap 11.

Schumacher was now promoted to second, with Frentzen in 3rd place.

Barrichello was in 4th place, with Trulli 5th.

Behind the top 5, BAR driver Jacques Villeneuve was in 6th place, heading a queue of cars down to 12th place Button.

Häkkinen retired on lap 18, with the same problem as his teammate; a double retirement almost identical to the 1999 race.

With Häkkinen's retirement, Schumacher led by 16.5 seconds from Frentzen in 2nd.

Schumacher made his one and only pit stop on lap 29, giving Frentzen the lead. The German re-joined the track in third, just in front of Trulli.

Barrichello was the next driver of the front running cars to pit on lap 33, but the Ferrari team switched him to a two-stop strategy so that he could move ahead of Frentzen.

Trulli retired his Jordan car on lap 36 with gearbox problems. The retirements and pit stops moved Button up the order, putting the Williams driver in 3rd place before his pit stop on lap 36.

Frentzen also made a pit stop on lap 36, but the Jordan mechanics experienced problems while refuelling the car, costing Frentzen over 10 seconds in the stop. Frentzen re-joined the track in 6th, however retired three laps later with gearbox problems.

Barrichello took the lead on lap 45, overtaking teammate Schumacher before making his 2nd pit stop. Barrichello re-joined the track behind his teammate.

The retirements of the McLaren and Jordan team cars elevated Ralf Schumacher, Button's Williams teammate, into 3rd position.

Villeneuve was 4th, Giancarlo Fisichella was 5th in the Benetton, with Button 6th.

With 11 laps remaining Button retired from the race with an engine failure.

Ricardo Zonta, in a BAR, was promoted to 6th, but was overtaken by Salo with a few laps remaining.

Schumacher won the race after 58 laps in a time 1:34:01.987, 12 seconds ahead of 2nd placed Barrichello, who completed a Ferrari one-two finish.

Ralf Schumacher was classified 3rd, with Villeneuve close behind in fourth, giving BAR their first ever points in Formula One.

Fisichella finished fifth, with Salo initially classified as 6th in the Sauber. However, a few hours after the race, Salo was disqualified from the race for a bodywork infringement, promoting Zonta into 6th position.

* * *

Barrichello felt the tension between the two Schumacher brothers. His eyes moved from left to right as he was in between the pair in the cool-down room. He might not know what ever transpired between them, but he felt an enormous amount of jealousy radiating off from the younger. The Brazilian could kind of understand.

After all, Michael was a triple World Champion and hunting his fourth once again. Of course, one would be jealous of that. Especially if you’re an Alpha and the more successful brother is an Omega.

Such situations are breeding grounds for feelings of resentment and needs to feel superior… in other words, Ralf Schumacher was at risk of turning into a pro-Alpha supporter.

Maybe he should warn Michael.

Rubens looked at the 3rd placed driver and saw the hatred already.

Yup, he most definitely should.

* * *

The feeling of winning was always the best.

And with a 1-2 for Ferrari, they had made an incredible start.

Michael would’ve wanted to fight David and Mika, but sadly their engines gave out before that could happen. Pneumatic valve failure.

Because of the 1-2, the entire Ferrari garage was ecstatic and celebrating the night away.

Suddenly, the Omega felt a hand tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and his new teammate made a ‘follow me’ motion with his hand. He rose an eyebrow but followed him anyways.

The music was less hearable in the changing room, so that’s where the driver pairing went.

“Why did I need to follow you here?” the German asked.

“I think I need to warn you about someone.” Rubens replied.

“Is this about Todt again?”

Barrichello shook his head. “No, it’s your brother, Ralf.”

The triple World Champion raised an eyebrow. “What’s with Ralf?”

“I don’t know if I can properly explain it, but there was just this angry look he was shooting at you in the cool-down room. I just… felt something was wrong.” the Brazilian admitted. “From what I felt and saw… I think he might be at risk of becoming a pro-Alpha supporter.”

Schumacher’s eyes went wide with fear.

“It’s just something I thought you should know.”

“Thanks Rubens, I’ll see if there’s something I can do.”

As the Alpha left, Michael sat down.

The only thing he could actually do was either completely alienate himself from his brother and the Schumacher name, or encourage Ralf to spend time with him and his new family while also encourage him to become a better driver.

The first option was the easiest, but it would break his heart if he broke all bonds with his surname. He’d have to take on Mika’s in the process and take the Finnish nationality.

The latter option would take a lot of time, and it was possible his brother was too far gone into a radicalized mindset that nothing would work. But it would have the most pleasant outcome: a good relationship with his brother.

He’d have to talk to Mika about this.


	23. Nurburgring, 2000

The European Grand Prix was held at the Nürburgring, just 1 hour and 5 minutes south of Michael’s hometown and the place where his parents still lived.

It was quite literally the triple World Champion’s home race.

Only 9 people actually finished that half-dry half-wet race on the 21st of May. 12 were classified, as the collision between Herbert & Wurz happened on lap 61 of 67 and Button failed to make it to lap 63 because of an electrical failure.

Michael and Mika were the fastest drivers of the field, even lapping their teammates! It was the true testament that the two of them were the best of the field.

Michael was the one who won, 13.822 seconds ahead of his Alpha Mate.

Their little private celebration was just about being close and having their two boys resting between them. They literally hadn’t much time to be a family, with all the racing involved in their life.

The Omega knew his Alpha was thinking about retiring soon, to focus on their children and becoming a real family man. Being a family man is something Mika wanted from life. They hadn’t truly talked about the details of Mika’s retirement after this season, but those things would be addressed in the winter.

“I love you, kulta.” the platinum blonde Alpha said, kissing the top of his Mate’s forehead.

“I know. I love you too, Liebling.”

* * *

The Mated pair went to visit Michael’s parents the next Monday.

But they hadn’t expected for the _entire_ Schumacher family to be there, including family friends.

“Congratulations darling.” Elizabeth said, greeting her son.

“Mom? What’s this?”

“Oh, just a little family gathering sweetheart.” Mrs. Schumacher told. “It’s been too long.”

Michael saw all his aunts and uncles, his cousins who were both older and younger with their children, his parents’ friends and their children whom he’d played with in his childhood years… they were all there.

The Finn wrapped his arm around the slimmer man’s waist, hand on the pregnant stomach. “I’m here if I need to protect you.”

“I know, Schatz.” and the pair shared a kiss.

Taavi was already connecting to a couple kids his age while Elias was holding onto his daddy’s shirt.

“You look good.” a female voice stated.

The Omega turned his head to find one of his fake girlfriends. “Oh, hi Corinna.”

The blonde woman looked at the Alpha who had his arm around Michael’s waist. “So, you’re the guy who stole his heart, huh? You got yourself a handsome one, Micha.”

“Corinna…” the pregnant man sighed.

“What? It’s true! Don’t worry though, not gonna take your man away.”

Michael just rolled his eyes. He then turned to a couple of his family members. His three aunts, his father’s sisters, all wanted to meet Mika and his little ones. He heard his brother talk about his crash.

That crash had been an ugly one though, and it could’ve made much more victims.

* * *

It was nearing the evening and many family members had gone home.

Mika had tucked in his babies and was coming downstairs as he heard something shatter on the ground. He rushed into the living room, only to see Rolf holding his cheek and a very angry Michael screaming and cussing at his father in German.

 _‘What the hell?’_ the McLaren driver thought.

“Rolf basically just insulted Michael.” Corinna said as she saw the confused Alpha’s face. “It was a strange and pathetic pregnancy joke. Fell a bit wrong with Michael.”

* * *

While Elizabeth was yelling at her husband in the kitchen for saying what he said, Mika sat down next to his Mate’s brother.

“I know you don’t quite approve of me being your brother’s Mate.” the Finn stated. “But I just think your grounds to dislike me are quite bullshit.”

“You don’t behave like an Alpha should.” the younger Schumacher growled.

“And you don’t know how it’s like to be around an Omega in Heat and being unable to control yourself.” the McLaren driver snarled.

Ralf snorted. “What’s that got to do with it?”

“ _Everything_.” Mika replied, blue eyes sternly looking into his brother-in-law’s. “You’re completely a slave to your biology, your rational mind will be stripped off of you and you do things you wouldn’t normally do. It makes us Alphas weak, slaves to an Omega’s will. I experienced it once, I was left with this.” he rolled up the right side of his shirt.

There was a long and thin line going from the armpit to the hip.

“I was sixteen, just presented, walking with a group of friends back home when I suddenly had a black-out after smelling an Omega-in-heat scent. I started fighting with my friends, injuring myself on barbed wire in the process. I almost killed one of them, until Salo knocked me out.” Häkkinen told, remembering it with sadness in his eyes. “Apparently, there’d been an Omega in the neighbourhood who thought it was big fun to see Alphas kill each other to present themselves as worthy Mates. You have sadists like that. I felt horrified afterwards and swore to train myself to have a clear mind when an Omega is in Heat. The first Heat I shared with your brother, I had offered to leave, but he wanted me. I was clear enough not to bite him then and there, as that could’ve been a catastrophe.”

“I… I’ve never heard stories like that.”

The Finn sighed. “That’s because they keep it out of the media out of fear that Omegas will be even more repressed in pro-Alpha families if it was discovered Omegas can drive Alphas to such a state. The fact that Omegas can keep a clearer mind in Heat testifies of their mental strength. In that regard, we Alphas are weak.”

“Does… does Michael know about this?” the Williams driver asked.

The older man nodded. “He does. I told him when we were four months into our relationship. It has helped us both to become stronger. Michael makes me feel weak, but he doesn’t turn me into a violent animal ready to slaughter. I trust him with my vulnerability, and he enjoys the control.”

Hearing Mika’s story did make wheels turn in Ralf’s head.

* * *

With their boys asleep, the Mated pair cuddled up in Michael’s old bedroom… in Michael’s childhood bed.

It was a bit small for the two of them, but they just made it work.

“Auntie Abbey asked whether we were going to marry.” the Omega stated out of the blue.

The Finn just hummed. “Do you want to get married?”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind marrying you. I mean, if you want to marry me.”

Mika rubbed his lover’s left hand. “I’d love to put a ring on your finger. It’d be the proper symbol that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“We’d be husbands. God, that already sounds sappy.”

“We’ll be sappy together.”

“Agreed.”


	24. July 2000

In France, Michael’s luck turned against him.

He DNF’d with an engine failure on lap 58 of the race. He was still 12 points ahead of Coulthard and 18 in front of his Mate by the end of that race.

It wasn’t the race the German had wanted, but there was nothing he could do about it. But there were 8 more races to go and thus 8 more chances to win or score points. And those V10 engines were highly unreliable in every car, and crashes could always happen.

The Championship wasn’t yet lost.

Mika had a much better day though. He became second behind his teammate David and stayed in front of Barrichello in the championship standings.

The Omega was soon due, and he couldn’t wait to welcome his 3rd child into the world.

* * *

It happened in the middle of the night, as the 7th of July was becoming the 8th of July.

Michael experienced little craps first, mimicking the pain of a muscle pull. Then, he remembered that his firstborn’s birth had also started out like that. He shook his Mate awake.

The Finn groaned as he woke up. “What’s wrong?”

“I might be in labour.” the Omega said.

The platinum blonde’s eyes went wide and he quickly threw his covers off to reach for a phone.

First, he had to call a hospital to get an ambulance and then he had to call his parents to take care of their two sons until they got home.

Meanwhile, the Ferrari driver could basically do nothing but wait for a bit as the cramps got worse. He could do nothing but lay there and hope the ambulance would be there in time before he gave birth in their bed.

After making the two calls, the Alpha returned to his lover’s side and did everything to ensure the pregnant man was comfortable. “We might have another home birth.”

Michael just groaned.

* * *

The German gave birth in the ambulance on their way to the hospital.

He gave birth to a daughter.

Mika just couldn’t stop smiling when they handed him his new-born baby girl, cleaned and wrapped up in a soft pink blanket. He knew she had him wrapped around her little finger already.

“First time father?” a young nurse asked.

The Alpha looked up at her and shook his head. “No, she’s my third.”

“Are your other children much older?”

The platinum blonde shook his head. “My oldest turned two three weeks ago, and my youngest is one year old as of last month.”

“Then congrats on your third child. You really look like you’re enjoying fatherhood.”

“I am. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” and the racing driver looked back at his little girl, who’d decided to take a nap in her father’s arms. He wouldn’t want to change anything, as he was with the person whom he so dearly loved with all his heart and he now had 3 beautiful children.

* * *

On lap 1 at the A1-ring in Austria, Schumacher got involved in a collision.

BAR driver Ricardo Zonta made contact with him, and the damage forced him to retire.

Well, at least he could get back to his daughter very quick while his Mate raced on. He watched the race from his motorhome with his baby daughter in his arms.

Mika had dressed her up in a soft pink onesie with a woollen hat that had a bow on it.

Their little girl was too cute for words, and she had both her parents cooing over her.

They still didn’t have a name for her, as they’d kinda forgot to discuss baby names before their daughter was born. Michael knew they should have, but it wasn’t that big of a problem. He’d researched a couple options, but he hadn’t really found a name yet that jumped out.

“Are you alright?” that was the first thing Mika asked when he returned. The Alpha was concerned with his Mate’s well-being, even though he himself was still in racing overalls and dripping with champagne.

“I’m alright. Shit happens.” the Ferrari driver said with a sigh.

Häkkinen wrapped his arm around his Mate holding their new-born. With Michael already in civilian clothing, they looked like what pro-Alpha groups would describe as the perfect little family. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mein Schatz.” and the pair shared a kiss.

“I’ve thought of a name for our daughter.” the Finn told.

Schumi hummed. “What did you choose?”

“Kiira. Kiira Helmi Häkkinen.”

The Omega hummed. “Kiira… it sounds nice. I get a bit of a Viking vibe from it.”

“I don’t know if the Vikings used the names we currently use…” the McLaren driver grinned. “But I hope it gives you good vibes and nothing gory.”

“It’s good vibes. I might have to get used to Finnish names now.”

* * *

At Hockenheim, Schumacher was once again involved in a lap 1 accident. This time, it was Fisichella who ran into the back of his Ferrari and made them both end up in the barriers.

The Omega wasn’t very happy with the Italian driver, and he made that known by shooting looks towards the Beta and stating it so in the press. Though it hadn’t ruined his championship run, it had certainly slimmed his lead over the two McLaren men.

He’d wanted to perform better before his home crowd, he would’ve liked to take the win. But Barrichello had taken the victory for Ferrari, and the Brazilian kinda needed that win to boost his confidence.

One’s first win in Ferrari red was always special, but it was Rubens’s very first victory in his career.

Michael was proud of his teammate. With both Irvine and Barrichello, he knew he could trust them not to take him out for their self-gain and arrogance.

He could live with today’s defeat.


	25. Belgium & Italy, 2000

“I want to retire.”

It was a very sudden statement from the double World Champion, and not one Ron Dennis had been prepared for. The principal blinked. “What?”

“I want to retire.” the Finn repeated. “After this year.”

Dennis frowned. “Why so sudden?”

“I’ve actually been thinking about it since last winter.” Mika explained. “When Elias was born, I felt the pull starting… that need to be with my children. And now Kiira has arrived… I know it for sure. I want to be with my children, be a father to them and give them what they need.”

The McLaren team boss hummed. “Of course. It’s unfortunate, we would’ve loved to work together for another year. But if retirement is what you want, we’ll let you go.”

“I know someone who I think is a worthy replacement. He’s also Finnish but has currently a bit of a James Hunt lifestyle. His name’s Kimi Räikkönen. You might want to iron out some ruffles, but I’m sure you can do that.” Häkkinen told.

“I’ll keep your suggestion in mind. Thank you, Mika. I’ll make sure you’ll get a proper goodbye from the sport when you announce it.”

* * *

During the Grand Prix at Spa, Mika made a stunning move on his direct title rival.

Häkkinen tried to pass Michael Schumacher on the inside for the lead on the 40th lap on the approach to Les Combes (drafting behind him on the straight), but Schumacher blocked him to defend his position.

The drivers made contact, with Häkkinen receiving minor damage to his front wing and forced to slow.

During the following lap, while both drivers were lapping Zonta, Häkkinen moved to the inside to pass Schumacher for the lead. He kept the lead for the rest of the race, crossing the finish line on lap 44 for his 4th victory of the season in a time of 1'28:14.494—an average speed of 129.535 miles per hour which is 208.466 kilometres per hour.

Michael Schumacher finished second, 1.1 seconds behind his Mate.

* * *

At the press conference, Michael decided to be naughty and slip into his beloved’s lap while he was telling the press about how it felt to overtake like that.

The Omega promptly kissed his Mate in front of at least a hundred flashing cameras.

It wasn’t _just_ a kiss. No, it was very much open-mouthed, extremely filthy and _very much_ sexually intended.

The pair didn’t part until some journalist shouted for them to keep that in the bedroom.

The Ferrari driver leaned towards the microphone. “I do intend to take it there, don’t worry.” and he basically just went back to seducing his Alpha.

* * *

Once in their shared hotel room, Michael slapped Mika’s ass. “You were such a naughty boy.”

The Alpha moaned when he heard his lover speak in _that_ tone.

Schumacher pushed the stronger man onto the bed. “You really went all out, huh? Showing your virile balls off to everyone? You could’ve just impregnated me on the spot, would’ve worked just as well.”

The Finn mewled. His Mate’s pheromones were forcing him to submit, his Alpha brain complying quickly and reduced him to a sensual sex toy.

Michael knew what he did to his Mate by emitting those pheromones. “ _Strip_.” he ordered.

While in trance, the McLaren driver did just that. He stripped out of all his clothes, baring his body.

The Omega purred contently as he rubbed the pale skin of his lover’s chest.

The hannunvaakuna was still as vibrant as the first day Mika had shown it to him. A new tattoo had been added a couple weeks ago: a traditional Celtic knot on the Alpha’s lower right ribs with Elias’s name in the middle. It was green and brown with a little bit of black. It was a stark contrast with his skin.

The Ferrari driver relished in the power he had over his Mate with this. Mika trusted him with the control.

“I love you.” the German whispered as he started touching the physically stronger man’s chest. “You’re such a handsome man, such a good father to my children. You deserve every single child you’ve sired with me, and if my body allows it, I’ll give you more.”

Mika moaned loudly, probably loud enough for their neighbours to hear.

Schumi slowly stripped out of his clothes, putting on a show for his lover. “So naughty. I should punish you instead, but I’m horny. Your little punishment can wait for now, but you better fuck me well.”

The Alpha mewled again, and Michael rolled them around. He did exactly what his partner asked of him, he fucked the Omega beneath him.

“Harder!” Michael ordered. He wanted to feel it the next morning that he’d been fucked in his hole, he wanted everyone to see that his Alpha could be rough with him. He moaned in appreciation as his Mate started pounding into him and actually using that Alpha strength. “Yes! Just like that.”

At the end, both of them felt satisfied.

“I love you.” the Finn said, kissing his beloved. And he curled up with the slimmer man.

* * *

At the start of the 2000 Italian Grand Prix, Michael Schumacher maintained his lead going into the first corner withstanding Häkkinen's attempts to pass, but Barrichello dropped to third position.

Heading into the first corner, Salo and Irvine made contact, with the Finn suffering a puncture and Irvine retired from the race.

Going into the chicane, Frentzen collided with Trulli and collected Barrichello and Coulthard. Frentzen's car lost its right front tyre which struck fire marshal Paolo Gislimberti.

Behind them, de la Rosa collided with Herbert and was sent airborne.

The accidents prompted the deployment of the safety car at the end of the first lap for marshals to clear up strands of carbon fibre on the circuit and the cars in the gravel trap.

Both Sauber drivers, Herbert and Zonta all made pit stops for repairs.

Salo became the 5th driver to pit on lap 8 and his mechanics fitted a new engine cover and sidepods to repair handling problems.

During the end of the safety car period, Button swerved to avoid teammate Ralf Schumacher and collided with the barriers on the back straight, sustaining damage to his car. He later went off at the Parabolica corner and became the race's 7th retirement on lap 11.

When the race restarted on lap 12, Michael Schumacher led, while Häkkinen and Villeneuve were running second and third. Behind them were Ralf Schumacher, Fisichella, Wurz, Gene, Heidfeld, Zonta, Mazzacane, Diniz, Salo and Alesi.

Michael Schumacher began to immediately pull away from Häkkinen as he set consecutive fastest laps. Further down the field, Wurz overtook Diniz and Mazzacane for 10th position.

By the start of lap 13, Michael Schumacher led Häkkinen by 2.1 seconds. Further back, Zonta passed Heidfeld to take 9th.

On lap 14, Zonta moved up into seventh position after passing Gené and Wurz.

Villeneuve became the 3rd retirement of the race when he pulled over to the side of the track with gearbox problems on the same lap. Meanwhile, Verstappen overtook Fisichella to take 4th position.

Heidfeld retired after his engine failed and spun off at Variante della Roggia chicane on lap 15.

One lap later, Ralf Schumacher lost 2 positions after being passed by Verstappen and Zonta.

Salo passed Mazzacane to claim 9th position on lap 17.

At the start of the 19th lap, Zonta tried to pass Verstappen heading into the Variante Goodyear chicane, but Verstappen moved onto an early defensive line to prevent Zonta from moving ahead.

Zonta attempted to overtake Verstappen into the Variante della Rogia chicane to take 3rd place 4 laps later but was unable to complete it as he ran wide. He managed to get ahead after exiting the chicane on the same lap.

Michael Schumacher lapped consistently in the 1:26 range, setting the new fastest lap of the race on lap 22, a 1:26.428, to extend his lead over Häkkinen to 5.4 seconds, who in turn was 9.9 seconds in front of Zonta.

Verstappen in 4th was a further 2.9 seconds behind but was drawing ahead of Ralf Schumacher in 5th.

On lap 23, Zonta became the first front runner to make a scheduled pit stop and emerged in 11th position.

Salo continued to move up the field when he passed Wurz for 6th on lap 25.

Three laps later, Zonta moved into 9th position after he overtook Mazzacane and Diniz.

Salo made a pit stop for the second time on lap 29 and emerged in 10th place.

Verstappen took his pit stop 3 laps later and came out in 7th position.

Zonta made his 3rd and final pit stop of the race on lap 36 and dropped to 8th position.

Michael Schumacher took his pit stop on lap 39 and re-joined 13.6 seconds behind Häkkinen, who now led the race.

3 laps later, Häkkinen made a pit stop and re-joined behind Michael Schumacher with a deficit on eleven seconds.

Fisichella was the final driver to make a scheduled stop on lap 44. Fisichella's pit stop was problematic: he stalled when he encountered a problem with his clutch system and his mechanics push-started his Benetton and he re-joined in 11th.

At the completion of lap 45, with the scheduled pit stops completed, the race order was Michael Schumacher, Häkkinen, Ralf Schumacher, Verstappen, Wurz, Zonta, Salo, Diniz, Gené, Mazzacane, Fisichella and Alesi.

Zonta went straight down the escape road near the Variante Goodyear chicane but retained 6th position.

Häkkinen was able to close the gap to Michael Schumacher on lap 50 to five seconds, but it appeared that the German would remain unchallenged.

Michael Schumacher crossed the finish line on lap 53 to clinch his 6th victory of the season.

Häkkinen finished in 2nd position 3.8 seconds behind, ahead of Ralf Schumacher in 3rd, Verstappen in 4th, Wurz in 5th and Zonta rounding out the points scoring positions in 6th.

Salo, Diniz, Gené, Mazzacane and Fisichella completed the next 5 positions and were one lap behind the winner, with Alesi the last of the classified finishers.

* * *

“We were a long way in front, weren’t we?” Michael asked as he was trying to arouse his Mate.

The pair was lying naked in their hotel bed, no sheets covering them as they just wanted that skin to skin contact. They usually slept in at least boxers, even if the night was warm, because they often still needed to get out of bed to change one of their kids’ diapers.

The Finn growled as he felt his blood rush down south to his cock. “We’ve done it before.”

“True. But it shows the world that we are evenly matched, that us being Mates was destined to be from the very start. We made us work, too.” the Omega said. “And now we have three beautiful children. We’re lucky your parents like to take care of them, otherwise we wouldn’t have any time for this.”

“That’s true.” Mika pulled his lover closer. “But did you mean what you said after Belgium? That you want more children with me?”

The German hummed. “If I get pregnant again, I’ll certainly keep it. Pregnancy itself might not be the funniest thing of all, but I liked to have a baby to hold.”

“I don’t want a fourth child so quick. Maybe we should wait a little.”

“I’m thirty-two, soon to be thirty-three. I have a couple more years.”


	26. Japan & Malaysia, 2000

Everyone knew it was coming.

Suzuka, the penultimate race of the season, was the scene of Michael taking his 4th World Championship.

But what did come as a surprise, was Mika proposing to him with an engagement ring.

The Finn had dropped down on one knee after the champagne had been sprayed and had somehow pulled a ring box from one of the pockets in his race suit. And it was in front of a lot of cameras with David there as well as Japanese officials.

“Oh, Mika.” the 4-time World Champion almost cried.

“I love you so much, Michael.” Mika said, taking his beloved’s hand. “I want everyone to know you’re mine and that I’m yours, forever. I want to place a ring on your finger and make you my husband. Would you do me the honour of becoming your husband?”

“Yes.” the Omega quickly replied. He knew he was crying already.

The rose gold ring the 2-time champion slipped onto the German’s finger was a perfect fit.

The pair kissed. And behind them, David was clapping as were the Japanese officials.

* * *

The newly engaged lovers received a lot of questions about their wedding already, even if they literally just got engaged 5 minutes ago.

“All I know is that we’re going to be married, hopefully before next season starts.” Michael told. “But there are a lot of things we need to do before we can even set a date.”

“You could do a shotgun wedding.” the Scotsman on the table brought in.

“That would literally be my last option.” Häkkinen said, lacing his fingers in his fiancé’s. “Michael deserves a special day, and I want to give that to him.”

The German blushed as his Mate kissed his knuckles.

David was laughing. “Who knew this was going to happen when someone messed with the suppressants back in nineteen-ninety-six? Certainly not me!”

Then, a question came from the platform.

_“Question for Mika. There’ve been many speculations about your position within the McLaren team. Inside information says you might be shoved aside in favour of new talent. Could you perhaps shed some light on this matter for us?”_

The Finnish Alpha sat up. “I will indeed be leaving the McLaren team, but this is of my own decision to retire from the sport to focus on other things in life. I know my eyesight is deteriorating, and that I won’t have much longer. My children will from now on be my point of focus, and I wish my replacement good luck.”

Michael squeezed his beloved’s hand.

* * *

McLaren threw the pair an engagement party on the Wednesday before Malaysia.

And oh boy, was it wild.

Michael didn’t know who the fuck arranged the venue, but maybe having a pool nearby wasn’t the best of ideas with 22 drivers, some drunk and some sober, and a whole bunch of drunken engineers who were unable to put the alcohol down.

“Well, at least I’m never going to forget it.” Mika stated as half their colleagues were naked in the pool.

David and Eddie looked ready to fuck right on the spot they were in, Villeneuve laid on a pool bed with some random waitress, Ralf was kissing a girl in the corner of the yard, some engineers had turned into a human pile of bodies, Salo was jokingly juggling with frozen hamburgers and Barrichello was running around naked.

“It’s chaos. But it’s our kind of chaos.”

* * *

For the race in Malaysia, Häkkinen, who started alongside Michael Schumacher, jumped the start and moved into the lead.

Coulthard managed to accelerate faster off the line and passed Michael Schumacher for 2nd position heading into the first corner, dropping the German to 3rd.

Further down the field, de la Rosa, Heidfeld and Diniz collided at the first corner and collected Prost driver Jean Alesi, who was spun around by Diniz.

De la Rosa, Diniz and Heidfeld became the race's first retirements whilst Alesi managed to continue.

Both Minardi drivers were forced wide in avoidance.

On the same lap, Ralf Schumacher was forced onto the grass while attempting to pass Irvine, with Trulli damaging his front wing after making contact with the Jaguar. Trulli made a pit stop for a new front wing, whilst Verstappen spun off.

The resulting incidents caused the deployment of the safety car.

The safety car was withdrawn at the end of the 2nd lap and the race got underway again with Häkkinen in the lead.

The Finn allowed teammate Coulthard to move into the lead and was passed by both Ferrari drivers later on the same lap.

At the competition of the third lap, Coulthard led from Michael Schumacher, Barrichello, Häkkinen, Wurz, Villeneuve, Irvine, Frentzen, Herbert, Button. Mika Salo, Fisichella, Ralf Schumacher, Marc Gené, Gastón Mazzacane, Verstappen, Alesi and Trulli.

Coulthard began to immediately pull clear of Michael Schumacher as he began setting consecutive fastest laps.

On lap four, Häkkinen was given a t10-second stop-and-go penalty for jumping the start.

Zonta moved into 9th position after overtaking Button and Herbert.

Button lost a further position to Salo on the same lap.

Meanwhile, Verstappen started to make up positions when he claimed 16th position from Gené.

Häkkinen took his penalty on lap 5 and re-emerged in 18th.

Frentzen went off the track and subsequently made a pit stop for repairs on the same lap. Verstappen overtook Ralf Schumacher to claim 14th position.

Coulthard set a new fastest lap of the race, a 1:40.679 on lap seven and extended his lead from Michael Schumacher to 3.6 seconds, who in turn was 2.6 seconds ahead of teammate Barrichello.

Wurz was a further 4.2 seconds behind Barrichello but was gradually drawing ahead of Villeneuve in 5th.

Verstappen continued to gain positions after passing Fisichella for 11th.

Frentzen became the event's 4th retirement with electrical issues on lap 7.

Trulli passed Mazzacane for 16th position one lap later.

Salo took Herbert for 8th position on lap 9, while Ralf Schumacher's car began to develop mechanical issues.

On the 10th lap, Coulthard ran off the track at turn 6, with debris penetrating his left-hand radiator.

Further down the field, Gené lost 13th position to Alesi, as Trulli made a pit stop for further repairs to his car.

By the start of lap 12, Coulthard had built a 5.6-second gap over Michael Schumacher, with Verstappen taking Button for 10th position.

Häkkinen moved into 14th place after passing Ralf Schumacher and Gené within the next 2 laps.

Salo and Alesi became the first drivers to make scheduled pit stops on lap 16.

Coulthard made a pit stop one lap later to remove the debris from his radiator and re-joined in 6th.

Button became the race's 5th retirement because of an engine failure on lap 19.

Michael Schumacher continued to set consecutive fastest laps, as he built an 8.8-second gap to Barrichello by his first pit stop on lap 24.

Barrichello took over the lead for one lap before his pit stop on the following lap handing it back to Michael Schumacher.

By the end of lap 26, all of the leading drivers on two-stop strategies had taken their pit stops.

Häkkinen passed Villeneuve on lap 28 although he went off the track in the process.

Herbert made his only pit stop on the same lap although he stalled and re-joined in 12th place.

Gené, Mazzacane, Ralf Schumacher and Verstappen made pit stops between laps 28 and 29.

Villeneuve tried to retake 4th position from Häkkinen on the 30th lap but overshot the manoeuvre.

Häkkinen made a pit stop on lap 35, emerging behind Villeneuve and Irvine.

Coulthard managed to close to within 2 seconds of Michael Schumacher when he made his 2nd pit stop on lap 38.

Michael Schumacher made a pit stop on the following lap and remained in the lead.

Barrichello became the leader for one lap and made his pit stop on lap 41.

This allowed Michael Schumacher to reclaim the 1st position.

By the start of lap 45, Coulthard had closed to within two seconds of Michael Schumacher.

Ralf Schumacher was called into his garage by his team to retire on the 45th lap.

Zonta pulled off the racetrack with a blown engine 2 laps later.

On the 49th lap, Herbert's car suffered a suspension failure, losing both his rear wheels and struck the tyre barriers at turn 4. Track marshals were required to extract Herbert from his car.

Mazzacane was the final retirement of the Grand Prix and the season when his engine failed on lap 51.

Michael Schumacher managed to hold off Coulthard and crossed the finish line on lap 56 to secure his 9th victory of the season.

Coulthard finished 2nd place in his McLaren, 0.7 seconds behind Michael Schumacher, Barrichello was 3rd in the other Ferrari, with Häkkinen in 4th, Villeneuve in 5th and Irvine rounding out the points-scoring positions in 6th.

Wurz, Salo, Fisichella, Verstappen and Alesi filled the next 5 positions, with Trulli and Mazzacane the last of the classified finishers.


	27. Winter 2000 - 2001

When Michael heard about some young karting talents having a race on his father’s private track, he couldn’t turn down the opportunity to see the possible future of Formula One. He did however have to trim off the remaining baby weight that he hadn’t yet lost after giving birth to Kiira.

So that, plus the pre-wedding pictures, were the perfect opportunity for loosing that last bit of weight.

The 4-time Champion took his children with him to the karting track, each of them dressed in children’s Ferrari merch (curtsy of his engineers).

It was a beautiful day, after all, and his mother loved his children.

“Mister Schumacher!”

The Omega turned around as was greeted by a young man with an extremely bright smile. “Oh, hello Lewis. How was your Intercontinental A series?”

“You remembered!” the dark-skinned man was overjoyed by it.

“Of course, I did. So, how did it go?”

“Pretty good. Third in the overall standings. Last year I did Formula A, became third again. Next year it’s gonna be Formula Super A.”

The German smiled. “You’re going pretty fast. If you continue like that, I might just see you on the F1 grid before I retire.”

“That’d be amazing!” those brown eyes were sparkling. “I’ll be in a McLaren, and you in a Ferrari. That’d be a dream come true.”

“Hey Lewis, Dad’s saying that… mister Schumacher.”

Lewis seemed to know the other young kid who’d just spoken. “Hey Nico. Isn’t it cool that mister Schumacher’s here?”

“Everyone will certainly be amazed.” the blonde kid, Nico, stated. “Dad says we’ve got to prepare though.”

“Be there in a minute. Will you be watching us?”

Michael smiled. “Actually, I’ll be participating too.”

The two young teens both cheered at that.

“By the way, I’m Nico Rosberg, Lewis’s teammate.”

“It’s nice to meet you Nico.” the Ferrari driver smelled that the younger blonde was also an Omega, and that young Hamilton had presented as an Alpha. “Are you both going to be competing?”

“That was the plan, yes.” Nico stated. “But we do have to get our karts ready.”

“Then I won’t hold you up any longer. I just might see you two again after the race, and good luck.”

Schumacher watched the two teenagers walk of, talking animatedly. They seemed good together.

“I hope you weren’t flirting with that kid.” Mika was clearly teasing him.

“You wish.” and the Omega kissed his Mate.

Taavi then pulled at his mother’s jacket. “Can I have a kart too?”

“You’re a bit too young for that, little one.” Michael stated. “But if you still want one, we’ll get you one after your fourth birthday. Your little legs have to reach the pedals.”

The 2-year-old didn’t look happy with that though but accepted his mother’s argument.

The Finn kissed his fiancé. “You go and have a bit of fun. Our kids and I will cheer you on.”

* * *

Going back to karting for once was actually fun, even if it was ages ago that he sat in one. Maybe he should do it more often, maybe with Mika, David, Rubens and Eddie.

He’d forgotten though how tight karting overalls could be. To many Alphas he would be looking like a little snack up for grabs. But Michael only truly showed off for his fiancé to make the Finn want him.

After Heat 1, the family went to get late lunch.

“Look Nico! Aren’t they cute?”

“Oh, hello Lewis.” the Omega greeted the British teen.

The dark-skinned teenager’s dark brown eyes were shining with happiness as he looked upon the children, making Schumacher laugh.

“Yeah, he’s a bit obsessed with babies.” Nico said.

“Wouldn’t you want one of these?” the young Alpha asked.

The young blonde frowned a bit. “Maybe when I’m like past twenty-four… at least.”

“I’m _not_ meaning _right now_.” Lewis said, pulling a face. “But I _definitely_ want one, one day. Can I hold your youngest?”

“Just make sure you don’t drop her.”

The McLaren junior nodded and slowly took the young child. He was in awe as he held the girl.

The Finnish Alpha closely watched the teen. He knew the kid had held Taavi before, but that was before the kid had even presented. It was natural instinct of an Alpha father to not trust other Alphas around their children, as it could very much turn into the ‘new-male-lion-in-the-pack’ phenomenon; killing one Alpha’s children in order to take their Omega.

But Hamilton was very gentle on the baby, seemingly already practising for when he himself became a dad.

“He could make a fine father.” Michael said to his fiancé.

“We’ll see in the future.”

* * *

When before Christmas an envelope arrived, Michael knew it was for him. He had finally gone through with the fertility test so he and Mika could decide on what protection to use.

Even now he was going to turn 33 in a week, his fertility levels according to the test were still high and didn’t look like they’d be dropping any time soon.

One of the lab guys had made a note that it looked like as if his womb thought it was still 25.

The Ferrari driver frowned. Could it be a side effect from using suppressants non-stop for 13 years? He’d have to ask the company who supplied his from the beginning.

“By that look on your face I know your test didn’t have an expected outcome.” Mika stated.

“I’m suspecting that having used those suppressants for so long, there could’ve been an unexpected side effect that has caused me to fall pregnant in such quick succession.” the German replied. “One of the people performing my test said that the results they got are usual for a twenty-five-year-old Omega, not for a thirty-two-year-old. Using so many suppressants might’ve stopped my womb from aging too much.”

“Looks like we’ll be using a lot of protection for a long time.” the Alpha said, rubbing his partner’s side. “Unless you’d want another baby.”

“Not for a couple years.”

The retired driver went onto the internet, putting a pair of glasses on. His eyesight was deteriorating. “I’m going to buy a couple packages of extra strong condoms then.”

“And I’m going to contact my GP for a pill.”

* * *

** The Daily Sun **

** January 7th, 2001 **

**_Champions Are Getting Married!_ **

**Ever since retiring 2-time World Champion Mika Häkkinen proposed to 4-time World Champion Michael Schumacher, we’ve been waiting for them to set a date.**

**And the couple finally have!**

**The Alpha-Omega pair will be married on the 28 th of February this year at an unknown location for family and friends only but will publish the pictures before the 2001 season starts in Melbourne on the 4th of March. A professional photographer will be taking the pictures.**

* * *

Todt sneered as he saw the online article and nearly threw his computer to the ground.

Michael was going to be legally married to that piece of trash.

The Frenchman still didn’t know what the beautiful Omega saw in the Finn.

Perhaps he believed that choosing a submissive Alpha would empower him more since the Finn refused to order him to quit Formula One and just sit at home caring for their children, that the freedom he had was exactly what he needed in order to feel like he was fulfilled.

But Omegas always glowed when they sat at home, pregnant and taking care of children.

* * *

“I’m thinking about taking your name.”

Mika was very much surprised; he almost dropped the pan he was holding. “You mean that?”

The Omega nodded. “I do.”

The Finn put down the hot pan and took his fiancé’s hands. “I would be honoured.”

“I’m going to be your wedded husband until death, and by taking your name, I’m just officially telling the world that I’m yours.”

The Alpha purred at that. He possessively grabbed his Mate’s waist to pull him closer.

Michael didn’t really know why it turned him on so much when his husband-to-be was so possessive of him, but it did. He laid his hands on Mika’s shoulders and pulled in for a kiss.

Their kiss quickly grew heated, as did the need to be closer.

The German parted their mouths. “Mika… _mmmh_ … we should have dinner first, before we take this to the bedroom.”

Mika just sucked one more hickey on his partner’s pale neck. “We should. But I really can’t keep my hands off of your body right now.”

“Then I’ll give you a choice; one quickie right now or an entire evening of sex.”

Häkkinen growled but took his hands off of his lover’s waist. “You win.”

“That’s because I know what you want, my darling.”


	28. Australia & Malaysia, 2001

Even though Mika didn’t really have much reason other than the warm weather to walk around bare-chested around the paddock in Australia, he just needed that simple reason to show off his tattoos.

His daughter’s name was written in black on his left shoulder, imbedded in a red Sielulintu bird.

David did make a bit of a joke about it

* * *

“I like that tattoo.” Kimi said, pointing at the hannunvaakuna. “It has aged very well.”

“It was the first I got.” the older Finn absentmindedly traced the looped cross. “They’re my children, they will always remain special to me.”

The British Formula Renault champion nodded shortly. “Alphas are almost always proud of having children. Especially the fathers who realize they’re lucky to have children.”

The 2-time Champion looked at the golden wedding band that was sitting comfortably on his finger. He smiled at it. The feeling of being married _to Michael_ was still unreal.

The Omega was just so beautiful and could probably lure any Alpha in with just one naughty look.

He’d _never_ expected to get married. Most Omegas and Beta females wanted a dominant Alpha. Or at least, that had been true for all of those whom he met and / or dated. That way, it would’ve been a marriage of pretending to be something he was not. With Michael he could be the submissive partner.

“I wish you good luck.” and the former driver stood up from his seat. “One’s debut race is always amazing. You’ll have a lot of chances from third spot. Make Finland proud.”

The young Alpha saluted.

Mika went to his husband’s trailer. The second he entered though, he was pushed against the door by the Omega, who clicked the door into its lock. He moaned against those soft lips as he felt his hubby wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Michael took a step back. “Like what you see, my husband?”

“Very much.”

The 33-year-old started touching a couple sensitive spots on his skin and moving sensually while emitting pheromones that almost caused the Finnish Alpha to go down on his knees.

Häkkinen’s mouth was watering.

The Omega sat down on the make-shift bed and motioned his Mate to come over.

Dutifully, the submissive Alpha did so and dropped to his knees.

Slowly, the Ferrari driver spread his legs. “I want you to eat me out.”

“Yes.” and as Michael went to lay on his back, the 34-year-old Alpha placed his hands around his partner’s thighs and dove right in, entering that slick hole with his tongue.

The most delicious sounds reached the Finn’s ears as he was stimulating his husband.

“Yes… _ah!_ Just like that. I should make you eat me out more often. _Ah!_ ” the Ferrari driver arched his back as his Mate’s tongue hit a particular spot. “That’s it, my love.”

* * *

Todt licked his lips as he saw Michael being sexually pleasured by receiving cunnilingus.

Maybe that submissive Mate was at least good for something.

The driver was completely naked, his lithe and porcelain coloured body spread out on the sheets looking absolutely delicious. In that moment, it didn’t care that a platinum blonde head was providing the stimulations. It was just one more artwork.

The team principal took photos until he was satisfied with the shot he got.

One more little artwork to add to his little collection.

* * *

When the 5 red lights went out to start the race, Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher made a brisk getaway to lead going into the first corner.

Barrichello in second made a slower start and allowed a pack of cars to approach.

Coulthard, on the right-portion, steered to the middle to try and hold off Ralf Schumacher on his left and Frentzen to his right.

As the available space was reduced going into the turn one braking area, Frentzen hit the right-hand sidepod of Coulthard's car sending him towards Ralf Schumacher's Williams. He made a second, harder contact that slowed Coulthard.

Behind the first 5 drivers, Montoya made up 5 positions before the end of the start/finish straight. He carried too much momentum and drove off the track at turn 1. Montoya lost several positions and almost made contact with Panis as he re-joined the track. Entering turn three, Montoya attempted to pass Irvine and the two cars collided, sending the Jaguar into the grass and a 180-degree spin.

Mazzacane retired with a broken brake pedal and an engine failure.

At the conclusion of lap one, Häkkinen-Schumacher led Räikkönen by 1.2 seconds and was a further second ahead of Frentzen in 3rd spot.

Barrichello challenged Ralf Schumacher for fourth and took the position when the latter ran deep under braking at turn one and fell to 7th.

That enabled Coulthard to return to 5th as he had earlier passed Trulli.

On lap 2, Bernoldi became the race's second retiree when he lost control of his car exiting turn 2 and struck the left-hand barrier.

Barrichello recorded an early fastest lap as he moved closer to attempt to pass Frentzen for third.

On lap 3, Barrichello attempted a pass on the right of Frentzen (who was on the racing line at the time) at turn 9, and the two made contact. Frentzen was sent into the grass; he avoided stalling his engine and re-joined the track in 16th.

Barrichello continued in 3rd lbeit the toe-in on his front-left wheel was knocked out of alignment.

Further down the order, the lightly fuelled Verstappen overtook Panis and Heidfeld to move into 9th on the same lap.

Marques then joined the list of retirees with a progressively worsening battery misfire causing the engine to shut down on lap 4.

On lap 5, a major accident happened between Ralf Schumacher and Jacques Villeneuve as the pair approached turn 3 at 290 kilometres per hour.

Ralf Schumacher went to the left, about to defend from Villeneuve in the centre.

Villeneuve slipstreamed and was caught out by him under braking. Villeneuve's right-front tyre struck the Williams' left-rear wheel, launching his car airborne and rotated through 180-degrees towards a retaining catchfence and concrete barrier to his left.

The resulting impact of more than 30G, and cartwheeling along the wall, destroyed the rear of Villeneuve's car up to the carbon fibre monocoque. Ralf Schumacher's rear wing was removed, and he spun into the gravel trap.

Track marshals cleared debris and the remaining drivers conserved fuel at reduced speed behind the safety car. They swerved from side-to-side to maintain warm temperatures in their tyres.

Both Schumacher and Villeneuve clambered out of their cars unaided.

Several hours later, Villeneuve admitted himself to hospital, with bruising, muscle damage, nausea and chest pains, mostly due to the pressure put upon him by his car's seat belts in the accident.

Verstappen made a tactical pit stop on lap 15 to support his two-stop strategy. He caught up to the field before the safety car was withdrawn at the end of the lap.

Häkkinen-Schumacher began to pull away from the rest of the field, increasing his lead by two-tenths of a second per lap.

There were overtakes farther down the field.

Montoya passed Fisichella for 9th, and Irvine overtook Verstappen and Alonso.

Salo passed Button for 10th place on lap 17.

Button took his stop-and-go penalty on the next lap. He emerged at the back of the order.

Häkkinen-Schumacher opened up a five-second lead over Räikkönen in second by lap 25.

In his debut, Räikkönen retired from the race on lap 26 with a left-front suspension failure under braking at the end of the back straight sending him backwards into the tyre barrier at Ascari corner. The Finn exited his McLaren with a mild concussion from flying debris striking his helmet and went to the medical centre for a precautionary check-up.

With Räikkönen’s retirement, Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher led his teammate Barrichello by 10 seconds and pulled away. He was safe for the time being.

Coulthard started to draw closer to Barrichello albeit momentarily delayed by Fisichella's slower Benetton.

On lap 31, Panis overtook Trulli for 4th as the latter slowed with a misfiring engine; Trulli soon retired.

3 laps later, Alonso exited the pit lane following a pit stop and temporarily delayed Barrichello, unbalancing the Ferrari enough to allow Coulthard to stay in his slipstream into turn 3.

Coulthard steered left and overtook Barrichello into turn 4.

By this point, Häkkinen-Schumacher had extended his lead to 15 seconds and set the race's fastest lap of 1 minute 28.214 seconds on lap 34. He relinquished the lead to Coulthard on lap 37 with his only pit stop for fuel and tyres and re-joined in 3rd.

Barrichello made a pit stop from second two laps later, re-joining the track in 5th.

A full tank of fuel and traffic meant that the only Omega driver of the field fell 18.1 seconds behind DC until the latter entered the pit lane at the end of lap 41.

Coulthard re-joined the race in second, behind the 4-time Champion.

After the pit stops, Häkkinen-Schumacher led Coulthard by 10.5 seconds.

He, in turn, was 10 seconds in front of Barrichello.

Panis in 4th pulled away from Heidfeld in 5th.

Montoya stopped on the circuit due to an engine failure caused by a broken oil pipe on lap 41, prematurely ending his maiden Grand Prix. His retirement promoted Frentzen to 6th.

Following a period of stability throughout the field, Verstappen passed Alesi for tenth on the 49th lap.

4laps later, Button was slowed by a split exhaust system. He retired because it overheated his car's electronics.

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher finished first after 58 laps to achieve his 5th consecutive victory and the 46th of his almost 10-year long career.

Coulthard was 1.717 seconds behind in second with Barrichello a further 31 seconds adrift in 3rd.

Panis was 4th on the road, Heidfeld finished 5th and he held off Frentzen in 6th over the last 9 laps.

Salo, Burti, Verstappen, Alesi, Irvine, Alonso and Fisichella were the final finishers.

* * *

On the second race weekend, in Malaysia, Todt noticed that Michael sometimes ate alone while Mika spend some time with the two Finns on the grid.

The Frenchman caught the driver speaking to a pair of juniors through Skype on a very motherly tone, and also take on feeding his 8-month-old daughter.

Michael was in the process of embracing his _true_ Omega nature. This way, it was only a matter of time before the driver would realize his Mate and husband couldn’t truly satisfy him anymore.

When that was coming, Jean would certainly try to tempt the German into straying from his wedding bed.

On the Sunday morning before the race, the team principal saw Michael was alone again with his 2 sons.

Schumi was directing his youngest son how to eat with a fork and a knife.

The little boy was somewhat clumsy but managed in the end.

“I’m proud of you.” the Omega said, going through the 1-year-old’s light blonde hair with an affectionate smile before turning to his own plate.

Todt grinned.

But instead of just eating his breakfast, the driver took out a pill strip from his bag and pushed a single pill out of the strip, taking the pill in with water.

Jean narrowed his eyes.

They were anti-conception pills.

That must’ve been why Michael didn’t smell so fertile and appealing anymore: he was taking drugs to prevent a 4th pregnancy.

And Mika had probably agreed to it, the coward he was.

But at least now the Ferrari team principal didn’t have to worry about Michael’s attention going towards a new baby at the end of the year and would be fully focussed on driving.

It left the Frenchman wondering when Michael would dump his children on his Alpha.


	29. San Marino, 2001

Ralf Schumacher beat the two McLarens off the line to lead into the first corner, with Coulthard remaining ahead of Salo.

There was an investigation for jump starts, with Ralf, Coulthard and the BAR of Olivier Panis all being suspected of crawling at the start, but no action was taken against any of the drivers.

There were so. many. retirements. All mechanical too.

On lap 5, Fernando Alonso suffered brake failure, his Minardi bouncing over the Variante Alta chicane and into the wall.

One lap later, Jos Verstappen crawled to a halt at the Villeneuve chicane with a broken exhaust on his Arrows.

Panis was ahead of both Ferraris for a few laps until Barrichello passed the French driver at the Rivazza double left-hander.

Shortly after, Häkkinen-Schumacher passed him and moved into 7th place.

On lap 17, Salo's steering arm broke just after the Tosa hairpin, which forced his Sauber into the wall.

Häkkinen-Schumacher picked up a puncture on his left front tyre on lap 20, causing him to pit. He continued but came straight back into the pits due to a damaged suspension, possibly caused by an incident in the first few laps when he rammed a kerb too aggressively.

Ralf Schumacher, Coulthard, Montoya and Gastón Mazzacane pitted on laps 27–28; Räikkönen made his first stop shortly after, along with Barrichello.

Mazzacane and Jacques Villeneuve retired with engine failures on laps 29 and 30.

Giancarlo Fisichella's Benetton and Eddie Irvine's Jaguar also suffered engine failures, Fisichella in the pits on lap 31 and Irvine on the start-finish straight on lap 43.

Meanwhile, Räikkönen was failing to catch Barrichello, doing slower laps.

Montoya pitted on lap 47 only to stall his engine; after it had been restarted, he burned his clutch leaving the pits, forcing him to retire.

At the same time, Ralf and Räikkönen made their final pit stops.

The Minardi team's race ended when Tarso Marques' engine blew up with just 12 laps to go, just after the pit entrance on the start-finish straight. The marshals put out the fire, and within a few minutes, had already helped pushed the car away.

With 8 laps to go, Ralf Schumacher was shown ‘Oil Pump’ on his pit board, possibly meaning that his oil pressure was slowly falling, and Coulthard began to close up to the Williams at a rate of a few tenths per lap.

Ralf managed to hold the McLaren off and take the victory, 4 seconds ahead.

Barrichello finished third but over 30 seconds behind Coulthard; he held off Räikkönen for the last podium place, the Finn taking his first WDC points.

Trulli finished 5th, the last driver on the lead lap, while Jordan teammate Heinz-Harald Frentzen took the final point.

Ralf also set a new lap record, his fastest lap of 1:25.524 being 0.999 seconds faster than the previous year's fastest lap, set by Mika Häkkinen.

Nick Heidfeld's Sauber was 7th, Panis was 8th, and Jean Alesi was 9th in the Prost-Acer.

Enrique Bernoldi was 10th in the second Arrows, Luciano Burti 11th in the second Jaguar, and Jenson Button the 12th and last finisher in the second Benetton, 2 laps behind Ralf.

* * *

Michael embraced his little brother when he returned from the podium ceremony, drenched in champagne. “I’m proud of you, squirt.”

“About time that I won.” the younger brother was smiling.

“I agree that it was a little overdue.” the Omega hugged his baby brother again.

Ralf held up the half empty champagne bottle. “Let’s get fucking drunk.”

The 4-time Champion rolled his eyes. “Your trailer then. I don’t want my kids to get a taste of alcohol this young. Not until they’re sixteen, at least.”

“Responsible parent.” and the Alpha brother dragged the Ferrari driver off to his Williams trailer.

* * *

Michael just laughed while his little brother attempted to drink 6 cognac shots in like 6 seconds and was failing horribly. It was rather comically.

Ralf was obviously drunk, but not yet in a state that he would black out soon and not remember anything from the night. Hurray to that.

“You know, your hubby told me this story.” the 26-year-old started. “About how Omega pheromones can affect Alphas, you know?”

Of course, the Ferrari driver remembered it.

That one encounter had shown Mika that he as an Alpha too was vulnerable to his biology. To experience total loss of control was scary, especially as a newly presented Alpha boy with no real understanding of their body and biology.

It was why Michael felt so honoured that Mika submitted to him so easily when it came to their sex life.

“Could you, you know, show me?”

The 4-time Champion frowned.

“How you Omegas gain control over us Alphas.” the Williams driver clarified.

“You want _me_ to release my pheromones _on you_? Ralf, what the actual fuck?”

“I want to know what he’s talking about!”

The Omega sighed. “When you’re sober in the morning. You’re already out of control.”

The younger brother pouted but went to sleep to sleep off his little hangover.

The 33-year-old tucked his baby brother in and went to his own trailer where Mika had tucked in their children and cleaning out Kiira’s and Elias’s bottles.

“Did you have fun with your brother?” the retired driver asked.

“He’s gone out drunk. Can’t remember I did that back in nineteen-ninety-two.”

The Finn snorted. “That’s almost nine years ago. Damn, we’re getting old.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “We’re nearing out mid-thirties, we’re not _that_ old.”

“We’re old for Formula One drivers.” and Mika pointed at his glasses. “I can barely go without these anymore if I have to read stuff and look far ahead.”

The German pulled his husband close and kissed him demandingly.

“I don’t think we should have sex right now.” the Alpha growled.

Schumi tickled his beloved’s Mating bite. “It’s a promise for later.” and he winked.

It caused Mika to wolf-whistle.


	30. Monaco, 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just super short.

The press was hounding every driver in those days leading up to the Monaco Grand Prix.

No corner of the Principality was safe if you were a Formula One driver.

Michael just ordered a coffee at a little café in the Les Révoires area. He knew he’d be recognized anywhere, but this was far enough from the track or the palace that most press haunted.

“I can’t believe I’m finally here!”

The Ferrari driver smiled. He loved the enthusiasm of the young Brit. “Still overwhelming?”

Lewis nodded. “Yeah. I still can’t believe I’m in _Monaco_ of all places, the city of the richest in the world.” he then pointed at one of the flats. “I think I’d like an apartment in one of those types of flats.”

“I’m pretty sure there are better places.” the young half-Finn said. “Perhaps La Rouse or Saint Roman, if you don’t want to live in Monte Carlo.”

“If I ever get so much money.” the dark-skinned teen dreamily said. “But I want to help my brother first.”

“Admirable. Please, take a seat.” the adult Omega said, motioning to the set of empty chairs.

“Can’t believe you lived here.” the Brit said to his teammate.

Nico just shrugged. “You know who my dad is. That should explain it.”

The German placed his hands on the table. “How has your season been so far?”

“Pretty nice!” the young Alpha replied. “We both won a couple races. I’ve got to get better in wet weather though. My mistakes are costing me too much points.”

“Perhaps you could watch and analyse great wet weather performances.” Michael advised. “Remember, it’s all about the grip that you’ve got to find on those wet weather tyres.”

Hamilton nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

“We could do that at my place.” the Rosberg Heir offered.

“That would be great!” and Lewis embraced his Omega teammate.

The action made the older man smile.

Yes, this pair would be good together.

Schumi stirred his coffee. “So, do you boys want to drink something?”

* * *

The next day, pictures had appeared in the paper.

Some with ridiculous headlines.

There were lines that implied he was grooming the Super Formula A drivers in multiple ways

Others just stated that the 33-year-old was interested in young and upcoming possible Formula One drivers and maybe even coaching the pair to become future Champions. Those got especially popular when it became clear that Nico Rosberg, Omega son of the 1982 F1 Champion Keke Rosberg, was revealed as one of the boys that had been spotted talking to the Ferrari driver.

Michael just smiled at all the newspapers. He’d say the pictures were either crude or cute, depending on the moment and the angle from which the photographer took their picture.

Silently, Mika wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and laid his nose in that pale neck. “Already preparing for retirement? Didn’t think you would start this early.”

“Well, you never truly know when Di Montezemolo kicks you out. It happens randomly.” the Omega said, letting go of the newspaper and placing his arms on top of his lover’s. “Ah well, I just hope I can deliver a couple more things. Maybe I can become a six-time World Champion before I retire. Who knows?!”

The Finn purred. “If anyone can break Fangio’s record, it’ll be you. I believe in that.”

“Aw… thank you honey. You’re so sweet.”


	31. Great Britain, 2001

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher maintained his starting line advantage heading into Copse corner followed by the McLaren of Räikkönen.

Coulthard, driving on the inside line heading into Copse, was hit in the rear-end by Trulli who took the inside line, and both spun with Trulli going into the gravel trap at Copse and Coulthard went across the grass verge and onto the pit lane exit road.

Further back, Villeneuve was unable to shift into a higher gear because his automatic upshifting system failed and was forced to use to switch to a manual start. He then drove in a gear he did not intend to drive in, and applied his brakes hard locking his front wheels, rendering him unable to steer and made contact with teammate Panis, who retired from the race after going into the gravel trap at Copse next to Trulli.

Montoya made a quick gateway, moving up from eighth to third by the end of the first lap and his teammate Ralf Schumacher made up 5 positions over the same distance.

Frentzen, however, made a poor start and lost 3 positions before the first lap ended.

Further behind, Verstappen made the best start in the field as he moved up from 17th to 11th and Alesi moved up 4 positions.

At the end of the first lap, Häkkinen-Schumacher led by 0.3 seconds from Räikkönen and both drivers were followed by Montoya, Barrichello, Ralf Schumacher, Salo, Heidfeld, Frentzen, Alesi, Villeneuve, Verstappen, de la Rosa, Button, Bernoldi, Irvine, Burti, Fisichella, Coulthard and Alonso.

Häkkinen-Schumacher started to maintain a 0.2-second lead over Räikkönen who began a challenge for the lead.

The Finnish rookie set the fastest lap of the race so far on the third lap – a 1:25.861 – to close the gap to Häkkinen-Schumacher to one-tenth of a second.

Coulthard suffered a rear-suspension failure and spun off into the gravel trap at Priory corner, ending his race prematurely.

Verstappen passed Villeneuve and Alesi to take over 9th position on lap 4, whilst Fisichella went off the track and drove through the gravel trap at Copse and re-joined behind Alonso on the same lap.

The 4-time Champion lost control of his car at the entry to Copse, allowing Räikkönen to take advantage and move into the lead at the start of lap 5; the Finn then started to pull away.

Burti became the 3rd retirement of the race when his engine blew on lap 6 and dropped oil on the track, causing the marshals to display the red and yellow striped warning flag.

As Räikkönen continued to extend his lead, Montoya closed the gap to Häkkinen-Schumacher to 1.6 seconds by lap 10.

Villeneuve overtook Alesi at Stowe corner and moved into tenth position on lap 11.

By lap 15, Montoya had further closed the gap to Häkkinen-Schumacher and passed the Ferrari driver to take over second position as he drove down the start/finish straight heading towards Stowe.

By lap 20, Räikkönen had a lead of 25.2 seconds over Montoya, who in turn was 4.5 seconds in front of Michael Schumacher and was pulling away from the Ferrari driver. Barrichello was a further 10.9 seconds behind his teammate and was being caught by Ralf Schumacher in fifth.

Salo was the first driver to make a pit stop on lap 20, re-joining in tenth place.

The McLaren and Ferrari teams were employing different strategies – the McLaren team were planning a two-stop strategy whereas the Ferrari team were planning to make a single pit stop.

Räikkönen made his pit stop from the lead on the following lap and came out behind Montoya.

Heidfeld also had a pit stop on the same lap, coming out in 10th position.

Montoya took over the lead of the race for 4 laps before taking his pit stop on lap 25 having been placed under pressure by Räikkönen who moved back into first place. Montoya re-emerged in 4th position, behind the duel between Barrichello and Ralf Schumacher for position.

With a clear road ahead of him, Räikkönen increased his lead to ten seconds over Häkkinen-Schumacher by lap 27 as he set two consecutive fastest laps.

Further back, Montoya was being held up by teammate Ralf Schumacher and Barrichello.

7 laps later, the Williams team showed Ralf Schumacher a switch sign on his pit board, asking him to let Montoya through.

Ralf Schumacher did not let Montoya past as he felt he was driving quickly to be able to overtake Barrichello but was unable to pass the Brazilian driver. Ralf Schumacher made his pit stop on the 35th lap, allowing Montoya to battle Barrichello for third place.

His pit stop took longer than usual as his mechanics had difficulties removing the refuelling nozzle from his car. Ralf Schumacher pulled over to the side of the circuit two laps later when his engine cut out, forcing him to retire.

Räikkönen and Häkkinen-Schumacher both made their pit stops on lap 39, with Räikkönen retaining his lead and the German coming out behind teammate Barrichello and Montoya.

On lap 40, Alonso, who was battling with both Benetton drivers and Bernoldi in the second Arrows for position, had his left-front wheel become detached from his Minardi close to the pit lane entry and the wheel rolled into a gravel trap before hitting a tyre wall. This resulted in his pit stop becoming longer than originally planned.

Montoya, Heidfeld and Frentzen all made pit stops one lap later.

Barrichello made a pit stop on lap 42 and came out holding 3rd position ahead of Montoya and both Sauber cars.

Further down the field, Bernoldi and Fisichella stopped for their second pit stops and both drivers ran side-by-side exiting the pit lane and Bernoldi slowed down to allow Fisichella to move in front.

Irvine was the final driver to pit for tyres and fuel on lap 46.

At the conclusion of lap 47, with the scheduled pit stops completed, Räikkönen led Häkkinen-Schumacher by 23.9 seconds, followed by Barrichello, Montoya, Salo and Heidfeld.

Räikkönen continued to lap consistently faster than Michael Schumacher, stretching his lead to 33.6 seconds by the chequered flag.

It was his first career win.

Häkkinen-Schumacher finished 25.6 seconds ahead of teammate Barrichello, with Montoya the last driver on the lead lap.

Salo took 5th with teammate Heidfeld scoring the final point for 6th.

Frentzen, Villeneuve, Irvine and Verstappen completed the top 10 finishers. Alesi, de la Rosa, Fisichella, Bernoldi and Button took the next five positions with Alonso the last of the classified finishers.

* * *

On the podium, Michael embraced the young Finn. “Well done. You deserved the win today.”

The young Finn nodded. “I think I am enjoying winning.”

“Everyone would. Now, go and celebrate your first ever victory. I hope many more will come.”

“I hope so too.” and Kimi went to his team with the winner’s trophy and the champagne bottle.

Rubens then touched his teammate’s shoulders once they too went to the garages. “Who’s that dark-skinned kid on your side of the garage next to Mika?”

“Oh, that’s Lewis.” the German told. “He’s karting in the Formula Super A, I’m just guiding him a little bit.”

“Oh, so the papers stating you were interested in developing new talent _were_ true.”

The Omega shrugged. “What can I say? I just like children. And well, I might have to practise handling teenagers anyway since my babies are also going to grow up.”

As the pair neared the garage, they found Mika standing outside with Elias on his arm while Lewis was holding Kiira and Taavi was holding on to his father’s pants.

“That was a bit of a fight, wasn’t it?” the Finn asked with a smile.

“I liked it to fight again.” Michael replied. “Whatever tips you gave that kid, they worked.”

The retired driver smirked. “Of course they would, I fought with you on track too.”

The younger Ferrari driver hummed and looked at the young teenager holding his daughter.

The young Brit was very happy to hold the little girl.

“I’m sorry Nico couldn’t come.”

Lewis sighed. “It would’ve been nice, but I probably would’ve done the same thing as he did. Maybe another time we can be here together. Maybe next year.”


	32. Hungary, 2001

Häkkinen-Schumacher made a brisk start to maintain his pole position advantage.

Coulthard in second made a slow getaway on the dirty side of the track, providing less grip, and Barrichello overtook him on his left into turn one.

In the middle of the pack, Irvine attempted to pass Fisichella on the left; he lost control of the rear of his car on some dirt and got beached in the gravel trap.

Trulli slowed to avoid a collision with Heidfeld.

Further round the lap, Marques ran off the circuit after he and Frentzen made contact in turn two; both drivers continued.

Verstappen made the best getaway in the field, moving from 21st to 16th by the conclusion of the first lap, as Frentzen fell 4 positions over the same distance.

At the end of the first lap, Häkkinen-Schumacher led his teammate Barrichello by 1.3 seconds with Coulthard a further half a second behind in 3rd. Ralf Schumacher was 4th, Trulli 5th and Räikkönen 6th.

As the top 3 began to pull away from the rest of the field, extending their deficit over Ralf Schumacher to 6.8 seconds on lap 5, the stewards informed the Benetton team that Button had jumped the start for which he was imposed a 10-second stop-and-go penalty.

The young Brit took the penalty on the following lap.

Trulli in 5th slowed Räikkönen, Heidfeld, Montoya and Heidfeld down from the 8th lap as Räikkönen attempted an unsuccessful overtake on Trulli.

On lap 9, Burti became the Grand Prix's second retirement after he spun into a gravel trap at turn 14 on heavily blistered tyres reducing grip.

Alesi overtook de la Rosa at turn two for 12th on lap 10.

At the front of the field, Barrichello began to tactically slow Coulthard by a second per lap on lap 12, allowing his teammate to lead comfortably while lapping slower traffic later on.

That same lap, Bernoldi locked his rear brakes in him catching Alonso and retired by spinning into a gravel trap at turn 4.

On lap 13, Button passed Marques to retake 18th.

By his first pit stop of the race at the conclusion of the 28th lap, Michael Schumacher extended his lead to 12.8 seconds and broke Nigel Mansell's official lap record from the 1992 edition.

His stop lasted 8.4 seconds and relinquished the lead to his teammate Barrichello. Häkkinen-Schumacher re-joined the race in 3rd, ahead of his brother Ralf.

On the 29th lap, Trulli entered the pit lane for his first pit stop. He emerged in 12th after a refuelling rig was lodged in his car for 5 seconds longer than planned.

Ralf Schumacher entered the pit lane on the following lap, and he remained in 4th place.

Barrichello stayed on the track until at the end of lap 31 to delay Coulthard in second before entering the pit lane for a 9.1 second pit stop to take on 91 litres of fuel. The tactic did not work as Coulthard's pit stop on the next lap was faster than Barrichello's and he overtook him.

Coulthard was therefore able to drive in clear air and given an opportunity to close up to his title rival.

Further back, Button overtook Alonso for 17th on lap 33.

Two more retirements occurred during this stage of the Grand Prix: on lap 35, Button lost control of the rear of the rear of his Benetton car through the final corner and stopped in the centre of the circuit on the start-finish line. He remained there due to the car stalling, engaged in gear, and facing the opposite direction before marshals extricated him under yellow flag conditions.

Alonso spun into a gravel trap at turn one when his rear brakes failed on the 38th lap.

As Coulthard lowered the gap to Michael Schumacher to 11 seconds, he could not get closer to the Ferrari driver who made a second pit stop on lap 52.

Barrichello made his second pit stop on the next lap, and he re-joined in 3rd, behind his teammate.

Coulthard led laps 53 and 54 and it appeared he would retain second since the deficit between him and Barrichello was 22.6 seconds.

But, during his second pit stop, the car's refuelling rig was jammed for two seconds. Coulthard emerged in third, behind Barrichello.

On that lap, Trulli pulled off to the side of the track to retire with a hydraulic failure.

On the 58th lap, Panis drove into the garage to allow his team to rectify an electrical fault with his car.

Behind the top three, the fifth-placed Räikkönen, who set the overall fastest lap of 1 minute and 16.723 seconds on lap 51, was two seconds a lap faster than Ralf Schumacher in 4th. He lined up a pass on the inside in the corners; he could not pass because of the Williams' higher straight-line speed.

Frentzen joined the list of retirees by spinning into a gravel trap on lap 64.

Marques was instructed by his team via radio to stop at the side of the track at turn 12 and switch his car's engine off because of low fuel pressure soon after.

On the 70th lap, Fisichella's engine failed, causing him to spin into a gravel trap beside the circuit, and forcing him to retire.

Räikkönen made the race's final pit stop for fuel on lap 71. He remained in 5th and fell back from Ralf.

Two laps later, Panis parked his car in the garage to retire after one exploratory lap.

Upfront, Häkkinen-Schumacher slowed, and Barrichello held off Coulthard to enable his teammate to take his 7th victory of the season, and the 52nd of his career.

He became the 2001 Drivers' Champion as Coulthard could not catch his points total with 4 races left.

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher also became the first driver to win consecutive Drivers' Championships with Ferrari since Alberto Ascari in the 1953 season.

Barrichello finished 3.363 seconds behind in 2nd to win the 3rd Constructors' Championship in a row for Ferrari and its 11th overall.

Coulthard followed in 3rd place, with Ralf Schumacher 4th, Räikkönen 5th and Heidfeld 6th.

The final classified finishers were Salo, Montoya, Villenueve, Alesi, de la Rosa and Verstappen.

* * *

After the podium ceremony, Coulthard shook the new Champion’s hand. “Congrats. You clearly deserved this one, as you were the most consistent points scorer this season.”

“Thanks David.” the Omega smiled. “You got plans for the next two weeks?”

“Nothing special. Just a couple nice hikes through Northern Ireland. Eddie’s taking me to some spots.”

The German laughed. Knowing Eddie, it would probably involve a lot of sex to consolidate the McLaren driver and make the Scot feel like he was on top of the world again. “I’ll see you again in Belgium.”

“Yeah. Have fun celebrating with Mika, by the way.” and the Brit ducked as his rival sprayed some more champagne to shut him up.

Michael just left after that. He didn’t go to Ferrari’s party, there would be enough celebrations in Maranello just before the Italian Grand Prix in Monza. He went straight to his trailer.

Of course, Mika was there. But the atmosphere was different.

The Finn had dressed himself up in a nice, black tuxedo with his best shoes and his hair slicked back.

“Are you all dressed up for me?” the 5-time Champion asked, smiling as he did.

“Of course, I only dress up like this for you.” the Alpha said and placed a kiss on his Mate’s cheek, only touching the German’s neck very lightly. “I’m taking you out to a restaurant nearby. I have plans with you.”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

The dinner at the restaurant was very nice.

Mika treated his Champion husband to a pretty high-end 3-course dinner of local dishes, with the chef’s wine suggestion, which was also a local product.

Michael felt like he was on a proper date again, without having to think about his children as they were being taken care of by Mika’s parents back in Finland. It was nice to be just an Omega being courted by an Alpha who was trying to win his heart.

The German had his head on his husband’s strong shoulder as they were walking back towards his motorhome at the Hungarian circuit. He sighed happily.

“Good to see you’re so content.” the Alpha said. “I have even more plans for you tonight.”

“What are you going to do to me then?” the slimmer man asked.

The Finn placed his thumb on top of his lover’s lips. “You will see once we’re inside.”

It made the 5-time World Champion even more curious.

When they got inside the heated motorhome, Mika hung up both his and his Mate’s jacket before massaging his Mate’s shoulders.

Michael hummed and threw his head back to enjoy it even better.

Slowly, the Alpha’s larger hands went down to unbutton his partner’s dress shirt.

The Ferrari driver laughed. “You did all this just to get into my pants?”

“Not just that. I’ll give you a massage first.” Häkkinen told.

“You taught yourself to give massages?”

“Just for you, kulta.” and the retired driver removed his husband’s shirt before kneading his sides. “You might want to get completely naked… it might get messy with the oils I’m gonna use on you.”

The Omega laughed again and went to undress the lower half of his body. “I suppose I need to remove my underwear? And how do you want me to lie down?”

“Yup, no underwear. I want to do your backside first.”

Michael laid down on his stomach, hands under his cheek. He heard the cap of a bottle being opened.

About half a minute later, Mika’s hands were pressing into his back.

The newly crowned Champion moaned.

“I will make you moan even harder.” the Alpha whispered into his lover’s ear.

As his Mate was massaging his muscles, very specific muscles too, the German felt himself getting wet and that feeling of wanting something to fill him up was slowly growing.

The 2-time Champion growled lowly. “Turn around for me.”

As the Omega did, he saw that his Mate had also removed his shirt but was still wearing his pants. And the bulge in his pants was unmistakable.

The Finn started with his partner’s legs, squirting new oil on his hands, and slowly went upwards but skipped the genitals and went straight to the shoulders again. He was hanging above his lover.

His hole was most definitely leaking, that was something Michael could say for sure right now.

Then, his Alpha started kissing him erotically and grinding down.

The 5-time Champion moaned, especially when his partner was rubbing his still clothed cock around the lower area of the Omega’s stomach.

“You really want me to be incredibly wet for you, huh?”

Mika growled. _“Yes.”_

The Omega mewled. “ _Oh Mika_ , please just fuck me.”

“I’m not going to ‘just’ fuck you. I will draw out as many orgasms from you before I finally take you hard. First, I’m going to finger you. Then, you’re going to ride me. Then I’ll finger you for a second time. Only then, I’ll fuck you.”

The German moaned as his husband was talking to him like that.

The retired champion let one hand travel down and inserted two oiled up fingers inside his beloved. He slowly drew out the orgasm.

It left Michael as a moaning mess.

“You’re so beautiful, especially when you’re like this.” the platinum blonde murmured. “I love you. I love you so much. I’m yours forever.”

The Omega touched the Mating bite he put on his lover’s glad, making the other man shudder. “And you’re mine, also forever. I love you too.”

The Finn drew figures on his hubby’s stomach, waiting for his husband to be ready for a second round.

The newly crowned 5-time Champion purred. “You want me to ride you, huh?” and he rolled them over.

Mika moaned as he was once more exposed to his beloved’s pheromones.

The dirty blonde put his lips on his lover’s and demanded access with his tongue, turning their kissing session into something dirty. He traced his husband’s tattoos, and then his own mating bite.

Their bond was singing, expressing the love there was between them.

The Ferrari driver moaned briefly, which was enough time for the Alpha to murmur: “Condom.” He groaned and reached for the nightstand, grabbing one of the three packaged condoms, opened it and rolled the rubber on his Mate’s cock.

Michael lifted himself on his knees and then sank down.

The retired driver moaned as his dick got surrounded by the tight heat of his husband’s hole. He arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure. “Oh God, you’re so beautiful.”

The Omega purred contently. “Well thank you, my love.” and he began fucking himself on Mika’s cock.

The Finn felt his knot already inflating. His body was preparing to impregnate his Omega lover, as it obviously didn’t recognize the barrier of rubber. Even now Michael was on the pill and smelling less fertile, his Alpha brain still thought of Michael as a fertile Omega worthy of carrying his children.

The pair came fast once the dirty blonde’s hole had accepted Mika’s knot.

After they’d ridden out both their orgasms, Mika rolled his Mate back on his back before pulling out.

The German cried at the loss that left his hole gaping and clenching around nothing.

The retired driver removed the used condom and tied it close before throwing it in the trashcan next to the nightstand. He laid back on top of his beloved. “Tell me when you’re ready again.”

The Omega purred. “Of course, I will, honey. Can’t get enough of me, can you?”

“Just as you can’t get enough of me.” Häkkinen said.

Michael laughed. “You’re my Mate, my only one. Of course, I’d never get enough of you.”

The Finn rubbed his beloved’s sides. “Ready for round three?”

“ _Oh, yes_.”


	33. Winter 2001 - 2002

Now he was a 5-time World Champion, only the second since Juan Manuel Fangio, Michael believed he should be doing something more for newly presented Omegas in motorsport.

Helping Nico was a start, but his actions didn’t reach a widespread audience.

Thus, he began visiting karting tracks in Germany, especially those around Cologne, Stuttgart, Frankfurt, Dortmund & Hanover. Though the professional karting seasons were done, special winter series for the somewhat older age groups were still in operation.

It was important to him, to the future of Formula One, to the future of all motorsport categories.

It was the 21st century now, the time to erase Alpha – Omega stereotypes and telling children it was okay to be different from their secondary gender norm, using himself and Mika as an example to illustrate.

His speeches somewhat worked, as kids were approaching him with questions. And he was happy to answer each single one of them, how outlandish they even sounded.

As expected, there were questions on how he combined having a family with his race career. Which was a bit saddening to hear. There was still too much emphasis on reproduction.

To the Ferrari driver, children weren’t something 14-year-olds should even be thinking about. If he was honest, no one should think about wanting children until they’d achieved what they wanted. He himself realized it after Senna’s death during his first Championship year that he even wanted children in the first place and found the perfect partner 2 years after. But if the suppressants incident hadn’t happened, he might still be pretending to be a Beta and married to Corinna.

The 34-year-old tried to explain things as much as he could, but he wasn’t perfect.

No human being was.

But he was doing his best to change things for the better for the younger generations.

* * *

Michael laughed as he saw the Christmas tree that his husband and children put up.

The decorations were a mix of colourful balls, some wooden angel figurines and a star on the top.

“I put the star on top!” Elias said, truly proud of himself.

“Well done little one.” the Ferrari driver said as he cuddled his youngest son. He too loved to be a parent, and he was glad he was at least able to be a provider even if he wasn’t home half the time.

Mika was holding their daughter. “Your tailored suit arrived while you were gone to the grocery store. I put the package on your side of the bed.”

“Thanks Mika, you’re a sweetheart.” and the Omega kissed his partner’s cheek.

He’d recently ordered a tailored suit at a shop in Helsinki on his way back from the last race. After his 35th birthday, he had an interview with the Finnish left-wing magazine Libero as he was the first actual open Omega in the racing world.

The German was glad that he could further expand his thoughts, even if that was in a rather liberal country like Finland where a lot of things were already equalized between all genders.

“There was also a letter for you. It’s got a German return address for as far as I could see.” the Alpha said.

“I’ll take a look at that as well. Let’s start dinner, shall we?”

The former McLaren driver nodded. “Yes, good idea. My stomach’s starting to make noises.”

“You Alphas are always hungry for _something_.”

“Can’t help it. It’s biological.”

* * *

During the photoshoot for Libero, the photographer and staff surrounding the set helped him to pose. It was of the utter most importance that he portrayed himself as a self-confident male Omega. He had to look empowered and not slowed down at all by having a family, to show that having children didn’t immediately mean that you had to take time off work or stop doing what you loved.

That last thing, the family thing, also came back a lot in his interview so there would be no doubt left; children were a personal choice, you can choose to have them or you can decide to live without as long as you do what makes you happy and don’t shame a person for making a different choice in life.

“How was your early experience in the racing world, when you were still pretending to be a Beta?” the woman, Kerttu, asked.

“It wasn’t an Omega friendly world, that much I can tell you.” Michael replied. “It was sadly a bit necessary, otherwise I would never have had the chance to go anywhere near single seaters. Of course, I’ve had family members ask what the hell I was doing by pursuing a career in motorsport and not focus on finding a partner and a stable job to provide for children. Even my own father and brother.”

“Did your relationships with them got strained?”

The German nodded with a sad face. “There was quite some disappointment on my father’s side, and my brother was jealous of me for a long time. There was even almost a moment that I could’ve lost Ralf to pro-Alpha movements due to my success.”

“It was resolved then?”

“My husband, Mika, talked to him. He told my brother a story that could turn the world upside down. Things became better between us after that. As for my dad, he just makes stupid and inappropriate jokes, it’s something you can see through though.”

The interviewer smiled. “All good then. So, how does it feel to have reached Fangio’s seemingly unbreakable Formula One record?”

* * *

Mika was with him when he went to Germany for a second photo shoot. But this one wasn’t about his profession, or anything else surrounding racing.

No, the photoshoot for Die Befreiung was themed around sexuality.

Die Befreiung was Germany’s national Omega magazine that always featured prominent German Omegas, usually the husbands and wives of politicians and the rich layer of society, but also the common people. It basically told that any Omega is perfect the way they are, no matter what type of imperfections you possessed. It told young Omegas to be proud of themselves rather than be ashamed.

As a racing driver, Michael had scars from previous injuries which he’d sustained in crashes. And in this shoot, he could pose however he felt like he wanted to pose. And the only thing he decided to wear was a thin Finnish flag wrapped around his hips.

The Ferrari driver also let the photographer take pictures while he was flirting with his husband, who was standing about a metre from that photographer. He was basically seducing Mika while in front of the camera, which promised a nice wild night.

* * *

When February came around, the world got a little insight in how the Häkkinen family spend their winter.

First, pictures of them in weird Christmas sweaters with a very decorated Christmas tree were released.

Then, there were the pictures of their children playing in the freshly fallen snow in the Finnish forest. In one of them, Mika was pulling along a sledge with all of his 3 kids on it. In another, Taavi had made a ‘snow angel’. Another pictured the boys running with their dad chasing him.

Of course, there were total family pictures, and pictures of the Mated pair together without their kids in the frame.


	34. Australia, 2002

Before the race commenced at 14:00 local time, Frentzen and Bernoldi stalled their stationary cars and marshals and mechanics extricated them to the pit lane.

Ralf Schumacher used the grip on the outside to pass his Omega brother for 2nd position and challenged the heavily fuelled Ferrari of Barrichello for the lead.

As Häkkinen-Schumacher turned left to provide himself with the best possible entry for Brabham corner, his teammate Barrichello switched lanes twice to try and block Ralf Schumacher, who responded by turning to the centre in anticipation that momentum would move him into the lead.

Barrichello braked early for Brabham turn and caught out Ralf Schumacher, who struck the rear of Barrichello's car at about 240 km/h. He launched over the Ferrari, grazed Barrichello's helmet, careened 100 m and rested against the tyre wall. Barrichello's rear wing was removed from his car, spinning broadside to a stop and caused an 8 car accident.

Somehow, Michael and Kimi were able to avoid a collision by driving onto the grass, as Fisichella hit the Sauber cars of Heidfeld and Massa, causing Button, Panis and McNish to get caught up in the incident.

Villeneuve, Salo, Webber, Irvine, de la Rosa, Yoong and Sato negotiated their way through the crash scene.

The drivers involved in the crash returned to the pit lane in anticipation that the race would be stopped and could drive their spare cars for a restart.

However, the FIA race director Charlie Whiting did not stop the race and order a restart since no driver was injured. He deployed the safety car with the damaged cars moved and debris cleared.

This left Coulthard in the lead, followed by Trulli, Montoya, Häkkinen-Schumacher, Irvine and de la Rosa.

At the conclusion of lap two, Räikkönen entered the pit lane for a 48-second pit stop to remove debris from the rear underbody of his McLaren.

Webber's differential and traction control began to malfunction on lap 3.

On the same lap, Frentzen ignored a red light instructing drivers to remain in the pit lane until further notice and ventured onto the circuit.

The safety car was withdrawn at the conclusion of the 5th lap and Coulthard led Trulli and Montoya.

Going into Whiteford turn, Montoya drew close to Trulli and slid wide on oil left on the circuit.

Häkkinen-Schumacher used Montoya's error to overtake him for 3rd place.

Further down the field, Räikkönen moved from 11th to 9th position.

Coulthard began to pull away from the rest of the field, increasing his lead to four-and-a-half seconds by lap 7.

That same lap, Sato overtook de la Rosa for 6th place, as Webber lost 7th position to Räikkönen.

At the back, Bernoldi re-joined the race after switching from his race car to the spare Arrows vehicle.

Trulli blocked Häkkinen-Schumacher from passing him for second into Brabham corner on the 8th lap, allowing Montoya to gain on the German; he was not close enough to affect a pass.

There were overtakes further down the field: Räikkönen passed de la Rosa and Sato as Villeneuve overtook Webber for 9th.

During lap nine, Trulli lost control of the rear of his Renault on oil at the exit to Jones turn and broke his suspension in a collision with the inside barrier.

Because Trulli was stopped on the centre of the track, the safety car was deployed for the second time to allow marshals to move his car.

When the safety car was withdrawn at the end of the 11th lap, an electrical fault distracted Coulthard, causing him to miss a gear change, lock his brakes, and understeer wide onto the grass entering Prost turn. He fell to 5th position.

Häkkinen-Schumacher moved into the lead with Montoya 2nd and Irvine 3rd.

On the approach to Brabham corner Montoya's higher straight-line speed allowed him to overtake Häkkinen-Schumacher on the outside at the end of the main straight for the lead. Montoya then steered onto the inside to maintain the lead from Schumacher at Jones corner.

By the 13th lap, Michael Schumacher had close to within eight-tenths of a second to affect a pass on Montoya, which he was unable to do because of slower traffic.

On lap 14, Sato retired in the pit lane with an unrectifiable electronics issue that limited his gear selection.

Häkkinen-Schumacher continued to pressure Montoya into an error and caused the latter to drive onto oil at Brabham corner. He overtook Montoya on the inside at the exit of Jones turn to take the lead at the start of lap 17. The German began to pull away from the rest of the field as Montoya struggled to generate heat in his tyres.

On lap 18, de la Rosa fell to eighth after Yoong, Webber and Villeneuve overtook him. On the following lap Frentzen was disqualified for his earlier transgression of ignoring the red light at the exit of the pit lane.

By the 22nd lap Michael Schumacher increased his lead over Montoya to 11.3 seconds with consecutive lap times in the 1 minute and 29 seconds range.

Räikkönen was eight-tenths of a second behind Montoya.

On the same lap, Coulthard went off the track at Prost corner. His reduced speed meant Irvine passed him for 4th soon after.

On lap 23 Bernoldi was disqualified from the race because the stewards deemed him to have switched to the spare car after the race began.

Webber and Villeneuve passed Coulthard for 5th and 6th on laps 25 and 26.

Villeneuve in sixth had a rear wing failure that sent him into the tyre wall at high speed on the entry to Waite corner and retirement from his 100th race entry on lap 28. He was unhurt.

On lap 29, Yoong overtook Coulthard for 6th position.

7 laps later, Coulthard became the race's final retirement when he pulled off to the side of track at Whiteford corner because his McLaren was stuck in 6th gear.

Webber was the first of the top 6 drivers to make a pit stop on lap 37. He had a problematic 34.9 second pit stop; the Minardi's fuel cover did not open automatically and a mechanic used a screwdriver to unsecure it. Webber re-joined the track in 6th position.

Montoya and Michael Schumacher made their pit stops on laps 37 and 38.

In the meantime, Räikkönen recorded the race's fastest lap of 1 minute, 25.841 seconds on lap 37, as he sought to pass Montoya for 2nd position after his pit stop. He made his stop on lap 38.

As Räikkönen drove onto the track, he drew alongside Montoya and carried excess speed into Brabham corner. He understeered wide onto the grass as he regained control of the rear of his car and fell to 3rd, behind Montoya.

With the first 4 positions settled, attention switched to the battle for 5th between Webber and Salo.

The Aussie short shifted to prevent unneeded car component stress and noticed Salo closing up. He went faster and the Minardi team owner Paul Stoddart radioed that he had to defend 5th from Salo.

Salo had been aware of the distance between himself and Webber and closed up to the latter by the 57th lap. He attempted to pass Webber; the aerodynamic turbulence created of airflow over Webber's car and the latter's block caused Salo to spin through 180 degrees on radiator coolant from Button's car at Whiteford turn. Salo was able to restart his car and continue in 6th.

Michael Schumacher led the final 39 laps to take his 3rd successive Australian Grand Prix victory and the 55th of his career.

Montoya was 18.628 seconds behind in second position. He was a further 6.4 seconds ahead of Räikkönen, who took his fourth podium finish of his career in third.

Irvine and Webber finished 4th and 5th after starting from 19th and 18th respectively.

Salo took the final point in 6th place, the first time a team scored points in its debut race since JJ Lehto finished 5th for Sauber at the 1993 South African Grand Prix.

Yoong came 7th with a "long" brake pedal and a car optimised for wet weather; marshals mistakenly waved blue flags at Yoong because they did not know which lap he was on.

De la Rosa was the final classified finisher after a misfiring engine required a lengthy pit stop to fix.

Only 8 of the 22 starters finishing the race, a record low.

* * *

After the race, Michael did first visit his brother, who was luckily all unhurt from his heavy crash and was only a bit shaken up.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” the older Schumacher said as he embraced his baby brother.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just shit knowing that a podium was taken from you by a damn crash!”

The Omega hushed his Alpha brother. “It’s alright Ralf. You’re still alive and not lying on a bed in the ICU, that’s what counts for me, Cora, David, mom and dad.”

Ralf sighed. Yeah, his family.

“You have two weeks until the race in Malaysia. Just go home to Cora and David, just reload and come back stronger after this.”

“Are you going home too?”

“To Finland, yes.”

“Mom misses you.” the younger brother mentioned.

A sad smile appeared on the Ferrari driver’s face. “I know. I’d love to see our parents and my little nephew, but I don’t live anywhere close to you or them. Tell them that I’ll visit them after race in Nürburg, and also after Magny-Cours and Hockenheim.”

“Okay. I will.”

Michael gave his baby brother a goodbye hug and went to the press conference. He was definitely going to be asked a question about the crash since it involved his brother and his teammate, plus he was like right behind it when it happened.


	35. Brazil, 2002

It was something he thought he’d never do, because of the emotions that it brought with it; visiting Ayrton Senna’s grave at the Morumbi cemetery in Sao Paulo.

Michael took a deep breath as he stood before the entrance, just trying to banish the memories.

Senna’s true biology had been kept a secret until his death, his family helping to cover it up until he could do it on his own. To be able to race, Senna had pretended to be a Beta just like him. He’d been Omega.

Just like him.

That’s why it was harder for him to set foot on the grave site, why he’d been in the back of the crowd during the funeral and why he hadn’t gone into the cemetery that day when they laid Ayrton’s body in the ground.

Of course, the grave was decorated with fresh flowers.

A lot of people still admired the man. Not just for his race craft, but also all the funding he did to support children from the Sao Paulo area who wanted a career in motorsport.

The German knelt down on the grass in front of the plaque and placed down the small bouquet of flowers that he and Mika had picked out together.

It was a bouquet of Cattleya Orchids, the national flower of Brazil, and Brazilian Snapdragons.

“Never thought I’d even be here.” Schumi said, sighing. “Your death affected us all, you know. You were our cornerstone, the very person we could rely on to get things to change. Well, you got safety to change. No more fatal accidents since you died almost eight years ago.”

After a couple minutes of silence, the Ferrari driver breathed in and breathed out. “You should see me now, Ayrton. You probably wouldn’t believe it. I’m a five-time World Champion now, hunting for my sixth this year. I did learn from my mistakes when I was an aggressive youngster. But I guess I was too eager to prove my worth to the world, but also to prove myself I’m not weak.”

Michael shifted on the grass. “I Mated in nineteen-ninety-seven, after I won my third title. My first with Ferrari by the way. And well, it’s Mika. Pretty ironic, I know. He uhm… almost died in nineteen-ninety-five, in Adelaide, skull fracture combined with internal bleeding and a blocked airway. I almost lost the love of my life, even if I didn’t know it back then. But it’s scary to think about it. We have three beautiful children, and all that due to some pro-Alpha person messing with the suppressants supplied to the F1 paddock at Hungary in nineteen-ninety-six.”

The last sentence made the German laugh. “But I couldn’t be happier.”

Then, a tear rolled down over his cheek. “But you probably would want to know more about Alex.”

Yeah… Alexandrina Rosalina Izabel Senna da Silva… Ayrton’s daughter who was brought into the world 10 minutes before her mother died on the operation table.

No one knew what to name her, until Vivienne came across her brother’s diary where he’d written down his daughter’s name the day before he died. But it was forever unknown who her father was.

“She’s a very happy girl, but she won’t know until her sixteenth birthday that you’re her real mother. Vivienne shelters her away from the public. It’s understandable, as she’s your flesh and blood… literally.”

Michael let out another deep breath. “I’m going to try and make things much better for Omegas like us. Hopefully, the next generation won’t have to pretend.”

* * *

Michael took the lead at the start on the race and didn’t let go of it. He wanted to win again in Brazil, for Ayrton and everything that could’ve been.

As he stood on top of the podium, he just felt like Ayrton was there with him.

It was that air that the Brazilian had always carried, that air that made any rookie feel inferior and could very much intimidate Betas and Alphas alike, that he hadn’t felt for a long, long time.

He was somewhat absent as the German and the Italian national anthems were played, as he focussed on that oh so familiar presence that he missed in the paddock. Until he was sprayed with champagne from two sides.

That was the moment he snapped out of his trance and dove down for the champagne bottle.

* * *

“Question to Michael, how was it to win your 4th Brazilian Grand Prix?”

“Winning in Brazil is always special.” the German stated. “But especially now… with being openly Omega. It’s like I can feel _him_ watching over me every time I step into that race car, but it’s always been stronger here in Sao Paulo.”

Everyone in the hall knew who he was referring to, and it caused some of the Brazilian media staff to let out a tear as well as evoke emotion in the two Alphas flanking the Omega race winner.

Michael just wished he could look at the sky in that moment. He might not know where the dead went, but when he would reunite with Ayrton, he would certainly tell him everything.


	36. Monaco, 2002

On the Wednesday before the Monaco Grand Prix, unpublished pictures from Michael’s photoshoot with _Die Befreiung_ somehow got released into the masses, causing a bit of a scandal in the paddock.

Barrichello was clearly uncomfortable with the questions the press asked him. Especially after Austria nearly 2 weeks before, journalists had asked him if he was having a sexual affair with his Omega teammate… as no clear-minded Alpha would _ever_ let an Omega pass them even with _team orders_.

And now, they were asking the Brazilian whether Michael was taunting him by posing so sexually with his _husband’s_ national flag wrapped around his intimate zone.

Todt on the other hand, licked his lips at the sight of the Omega driver so nearly naked.

In one particular picture, Michael was leaning on a marble pillar, the left side of his hips raised, and the Finnish flag hung low on the right which revealed some pubic hair. The look he gave the camera was naughty, basically flirting with whoever looked at the picture.

There were many others too, but that particular picture would be added to his little collection.

* * *

“This is just mad.” Rubens said, showing his teammate another one of those ‘traditionalist’ papers.

**_‘DIE BEFREIUNG SHOULD BE BANNED – HYPERSEXUALITY IS BAD FOR CHILD DEVELOPMENT’_ **

“It’s bullshit.” the married Omega said, not even taking off his sunglasses. “They’re no behavioural scientists or child psychologists. They know nothing.”

“You’re getting a lot of flak in all these papers.”

The German snorted. “You read that trash?”

“I just want to know what trash they write, so I can get mad about it.” Barrichello replied.

“It’s bad for your blood pressure.”

The Brazilian snorted. “I know. Doesn’t mean I avoid it like the plague. Sometimes I just want to get my blood boiling. Good for testosterone.”

“Some of you Alphas are truly obsessed with your hormones.”

“It’s just another part of us. Sadly.”

The 5-time Champion just took a sip from his exotic fruit drink as he kept reading the issue from _Die Befreiung_ in which he was featured. He liked the way he looked, and his mate definitely agreed with him.

* * *

Of course, journalists were all pouring over the pictures from his photoshoot in Germany.

It made the only Omega on the grid roll his eyes.

Irvine and Barrichello joined him in that attitude, the pair of them leaning back bored and even partially sleeping through the press conference.

Button in the back was just reading through some random manual that he’d produced from somewhere as Räikkönen just sat there like the chill Finn that he was and Webber just wanted to stare a hole in the roof to be able to see some random birds to entertain himself with.

_“Question to Michael, are these pictures also part of your campaign for more Omegas on the grid?”_

_“Mister Häkkinen-Schumacher, what does your husband think of these?”_

Sometimes, Michael didn’t even try to answer a question, cutting them off with either a very small sentence or just one word. To be honest, he just wanted to leave.

“ _Look_.” the Omega driver said, drawing the entire hall’s attention. “I don’t know what your deal is with Omegas who apparently are comfortable with their bodies and want to show them off, but I definitely can’t see it. It took me far too long to even be comfortable with my secondary gender, and I don’t want the next generation to feel the need to hide who they are. Hiding who you are only damages your own mental health and it asks a lot from the people in your direct environment. Think about that for a second please. Now, I’m saying goodbye for today. I’ll see you all tomorrow after qualifying.” he stuck up both his middle fingers and just left the room.

* * *

Coulthard made the most of a sluggish start from Montoya to take the lead into Sainte-Devote for the first time, as Häkkinen-Schumacher held 3rd position from his brother.

Meanwhile, there was commotion behind, as Jacques Villeneuve's BAR failed to get off the grid with clutch problems. The Canadian would re-join the race 1 lap down.

There were also problems for Button, who incurred a drive-through penalty for jumping the start, despite the fact he then bogged down, and had dropped 9 places to 17th by the end of the first lap.

At the front, Coulthard remained in the lead, but unable to strengthen his advantage, with the top 1 rarely covered by more than a second. The Scot did gradually increase his advantage and by the time a dozen laps had been run, Coulthard's lead was up to just over a second, with Montoya holding off Häkkinen-Schumacher by a similar amount.

However, the top Williams was having problems keeping pace with the lead car, and was gradually dropping back, delaying Schumacher in the process.

The German was the first of the front-runners to stop - doing so on lap 44, and therefore removing the slower Montoya from his path, before, ironically the Colombian was forced out with engine failure later that lap. Häkkinen-Schumacher had clearly been delayed by the slower Williams, as he emerged from the pits to set the fastest lap of the race and close in on Coulthard.

With the Scot's tyres much more worn than Schumacher's, the McLaren team had no choice but to call in Coulthard early, with the Scot re-joining with a one-second advantage. Now armed with new tyres himself, Coulthard had the measure of Schumacher, and although the pair circulated nose-to-tail for the remainder of the race, Coulthard recorded his 1st victory for over a year, while Michael Schumacher's second position extended his championship lead to 33 points.

There was plenty of action further down the field, with Ralf Schumacher taking 3rd, despite a late pit-stop to replace a damaged tyre.

Trulli followed up his promising times earlier in the weekend by holding off the Jordan of Giancarlo Fisichella for 4th position.

Behind Fisichella, Heinz-Harald Frentzen took 6th place, although had it not been for a fuel rig problem that necessitated an extra pit-stop, he could well have taken 4th.

Rubens Barrichello's disappointing weekend ended with 7th position, after making a second pit-stop to repair damage caused by smashing into Räikkönen at the chicane, in a move that put the McLaren driver out of the race.

Nick Heidfeld took 8th, ahead of the Jaguars of Eddie Irvine and Pedro de la Rosa.

Minardi's Mark Webber had been on target for a top 10 finish, only to have to make a late pit-stop which dropped him to 11th.

Enrique Bernoldi was the 12th and last finisher, despite damaging his car in a clash with Massa and incurring a drive-through penalty for cutting the chicane.

Allan McNish spun his Toyota into the tyres at Sainte-Devote on lap 15.

Takuma Sato clattered into the barriers before the chicane on lap 22 while trying to let his Jordan team-mate Fisichella past.

Minardi's Alex Yoong was another driver to clash with the barriers, and although he made it back to the pits, his suspension was too damaged for him to continue.

Panis and Button collided at Sainte-Devote on lap 51 and were forced out with accident damage, Panis subsequently admitting he had not seen the Renault on the inside of him.

More spectacular was the shunt that ended Massa's race after his Sauber was badly damaged after a confrontation with the Sainte-Devote tyre wall.

Jacques Villeneuve had earlier departed with an engine failure, while Toyota's Mika Salo was the final retirement of the day after brake failure forced him into the barriers.


	37. France, 2002

At Magny-Cours, 3 drivers already failed to qualify inside the 107% rule.

Fisichella and both Arrows drivers were out, and thus did not participate.

The Italian was out due to an injury sustained during the qualifying session, the reason he failed to set a lap in his Jordan-Honda.

On the Sunday, Barrichello had an ignition failure that prevented him from starting in 3rd spot.

There were 8 more retirements, of which 4 were engine blow-outs, one rear-wing that broke off, one transmission failure, one random spin into the gravel traps and one person with collision damage after hitting another car.

10 people actually finished.

Michael finished 1st, clinching his 6th World title and therefor becoming the first person in Formula 1 history to have such an amount of titles to his name. He’d gathered 94 points in total, and his nearest rival Montoya only had 34. The 60 points difference was enough.

* * *

Buying a house in Switzerland had been a good idea.

It was primarily for the two of them to stay in between races that were rather close to each other. They were staying there in between the French and German Grand Prix, and probably even until the Italian Grand Prix before going back to Finland in between races.

It was the place the two of them bought together and it was definitely a place they wanted as their retirement home until they were old and grey.

The second that that bedroom door closed; Michael had his husband pressed against the wall.

The Finn was not complaining. He loved it when his Mate took the initiative for sex. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“You tell me all the time.” the 34-year-old lightly touched his lover’s neck, making the sturdier man shudder in anticipation. “You think you can be good for me today?”

“I’ll do everything you want me to.” the Alpha replied. “I’m yours. You own my body.”

The German purred. “Then please, I want you naked on the bed. Stomach down.”

Mika went to undress himself. He neatly folded every item. Even though he loved to be spanked for not behaving accordingly or didn’t do some chore, he didn’t know what his beloved wanted to do to him. And as he was lying on his stomach, he felt that familiar solid rubber touching his back. Then it struck his ass.

The retired driver bit his lip in order not to scream. He relaxed his muscles again.

His feet got tied up with rope, and his hands too soon after that.

“You didn’t quite clean our dishes, my dear.” Michael said, fingertips trailing across his husband’s back.

The platinum blonde felt his hairs raise. “W-what did I forget?”

“A mug.” the Omega whispered, and he slapped his Mate’s ass again.

The Finn’s nails dug into the rope. He enjoyed it, maybe a little bit too much.

“I know you love being punished.” the German purred, leaning close to his lover’s ear.

The whip struck the Alpha’s ass cheeks. And again. Again. A 4th time too.

The 35-year-old lost count. But what he did know was that his cheeks were throbbing when his Mate asked him to roll around on his back. As he did so, his ass hurt, stinging slightly.

A cold piece of metal was put around his cock.

Mika looked down and saw that his beloved had put a cock ring on him.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” Michael said, stroking the sturdier man’s chin.

“What are you-” the retired driver wanted to ask something, but his lover’s hot mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock, ending his sentence in an embarrassing loud moan. Michael did dirty stuff with him, licking and sucking his cockhead.

The Finn experienced a dry orgasm for the first time in his life. He saw stars and his balls felt like they would explode soon if he couldn’t find true release.

The Omega kept purring as he moved his hands upwards to his Mate’s neck. He then decided to ride his Mate once again. He loved having such power.

Having his husband beneath him, hands and feet bound together, gave him such a nice feeling. He was the one in control, he had powers to _reduce_ Alphas into a state. He could probably make Mika perform every kind of sexual act, but the German was a fair Omega husband. He would only ever do such a thing with his partner’s explicit consent before doing it.

They had lots of time to try things out.

But right now, it was about him taking his pleasure from the Alpha who was his lover.


	38. Germany, 2002

The German Grand Prix was filled with retirements.

Only 9 out of 22 drivers finished.

1 didn’t start, Minardi driver Alex Yoong failed to qualify.

On the first lap, the Jaguar of de la Rosa had a transmission failure, forcing the Spaniard out.

Then Frentzen went out with a hydraulic problem on lap 18. Another car, Webber’s Minardi, had the same problem on lap 23. On that same lap, McNish’s engine went.

Another engine went out one lap later: Button’s Renault.

On lap 27, Villeneuve’s gearbox faltered.

Panis and Bernoldi’s engines blew out, on lap 39 and 48 respectively.

Irvine’s brakes failed, causing him to shunt into a barrier on lap 57.

Räikkönen spun off 2 laps later due to an unknown problem or driver error. And on that same lap, Fisichella’s engine died. He was the last retirement of the race.

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher won his home race, followed by Montoya in 2nd and his brother Ralf in 3rd.

Barrichello managed to keep 4th in front of Coulthard in 5th and Heidfeld in 6th place. The remaining 3 classified drivers were Massa, Sato and Salo.

* * *

After the race on the Hockenheimring, the Mated couple decided to visit Michael’s parents in Cologne before going back to their home in Switzerland.

Elizabeth was very happy to see her son again, as she hadn’t seen him in months. “Congratulations, my dear. How does my little one feel about being a six-time World Champion?”

“Adding more pressure to perform and outshine everyone.” the oldest Schumacher brother said with a sigh. “It just seems I have to be perfect in the eye of the media.”

Mika took his Mate’s hand, squeezing it gently.

Ever since Monaco, it had gotten even worse. The press took every opportunity to drag Michael’s name through the mud, just because he wouldn’t conform to traditional gender roles.

Mrs. Schumacher gave her oldest boy a pained look. “I’m so sorry about that Micha.”

“Nothing you can do about it, mom.” the Omega sighed, squeezing his partner’s hand back. “We’re both fine, the kids too. Ecclestone even likes it when Mika’s in the back of the Ferrari garage with our kids, but you’ve met him. He’s pretty much against social gender roles anyway.”

“At least it’s some form of support.” the middle-aged woman smiled. “Anything planned for the off-season apart from going back to Finland?”

“Not really that much. Karting a bit to keep the technique up, celebrate Christmas together… but things can change of course. Lewis and Nico wanted to visit.”

* * *

The second Mika saw his Mate dressed in that tailored Roman red coloured robe, he knew his lover wanted to play a sex game with him. He didn’t know what yet, but he just had that feeling he should be on his knees.

The German was purring as he saw the Alpha already going down on all fours. “Come with me, my slave. I have a little task for you.”

The former driver bowed his head and crawled behind his husband to the bedroom.

“Clean me. With your _tongue_.”

“Yes Master.” and the 35-year-old began licking at his partner’s ankles. He knew he wouldn’t be done very soon, as his beloved Omega was rather tall.

Michael enjoyed the feeling of Mika being his slave. He purred as the Alpha went higher.

The Finn carefully evaded his lover’s intimate parts, knowing in the back of his mind what was going to happen after he finished licking the sweat off of his partner’s body.

“Such an obedient slave.” the 34-yar-old moaned when Mika’s tongue went over his nipples. He knew that Mika knew the endgame of this, but every time they did it somewhat different to the previous time.

* * *

Michael was very happy to see his children again, keeling on the ground to hug the three of them at once. “Mommy’s happy to see you.”

“We’re happy to see you too, mommy.” Elias said, holding his mom tightly.

Kiira stuck out her little hands as she waggled over to her Sire. “Daddy! Up!”

“Of course, my dear.” and the Alpha picked up his baby girl before ruffling his oldest son’s blonde hair.

Taavi’s hair was turning darker, more and more turning into Michael’s hair colour.

“They couldn’t wait to see you two.” Aila told. “They were literally counting down the days.”

“We’ll be with you for five whole months. The thirteenth of October will be my last race this year.” the Omega said to all 3 his children.

“I miss you.” Taavi said.

“I miss you too, my little one.” and the German Omega kissed his oldest son’s forehead. “Do you three want to see your rooms?”


	39. Italy, 2002

At the start, Montoya drove to the right to block Häkkinen-Schumacher, allowing teammate Ralf to run alongside him heading into the Rettifilo chicane. Montoya ran wide to prevent a collision with Ralf, who drove over the chicane and thus took the lead illegally.

Williams contacted FIA race director Charlie Whiting who replied that Ralf was required to cede the lead back to Montoya.

McNish made the best start in the field, moving from 13th to 7th by the end of the first lap, while Trulli made up 4 positions over the same distance.

At the end of the first lap, the order of the top 10 drivers was Schumacher, Montoya, Barrichello, Häkkinen-Schumacher, Räikkönen, Irvine, McNish, Salo, Panis and Villeneuve.

Schumacher began to pull away from Montoya. Further down the field Villeneuve got ahead of Heidfeld to take over 10th, while Button passed Massa to move into 13th position and Yoong overtook teammate Webber for 18th. Schumacher set a new fastest lap, a 1:26.230 on lap 3, but was later eclipsed by Barrichello.

Villeneuve was overtaken by Trulli on the same lap and Webber reclaimed 18th from Yoong.

Williams received a reply to order Ralf Schumacher to cede the lead to Montoya which was relayed to Schumacher by the Senior Operations Engineer of Williams Sam Michael at the end of lap 4.

Afterwards Schumacher pulled over to the side of the track at the Rettifilo with smoke billowing from his engine and became the first retirement of the race at the start of lap 5.

His teammate Montoya thus temporarily inherited the lead but was blinded by the smoke, allowing Barrichello to move into the inside line, and after running in Montoya's slipstream, he passed the Williams driver for the lead under braking going into the Rettifilo.

Kimi Räikkönen retired during the 30th lap due to engine failure, for the 5th time of the season.

Häkkinen-Schumacher finished in 2nd place, upping his points tally to 128 and help his teammate stay far in front of Montoya, who retired on lap 33 due to a fault in the chassis.

Eddie Irvine finished in 3rd.

* * *

_It was about 9 pm when Michael started feeling ill. Thus, he went to bed earlier than he’d expected._

_He was suffering from nausea and terrible headaches._

_Of course, his beloved Mate just accommodated him by crawling into the bed with him and comfortably held him with those strong arms. It was nice to fall asleep like that._

_Somehow, the 34-year-old Omega dreamed of a large Japanese garden with cherry blossom leaves falling down from the branches and little bonsais surrounded by rocks. There was also a pond with ducks._

_He looked down to see that he was dressed in his Benetton overalls, which made him frown._

_“You’re finally here.” a familiar voice behind him said._

_Schumi turned, then froze in place._

_Senna was there, looking just like he did on the day he died on that 1 st of May 1994… one of F1’s blackest historical days and one that shouldn’t have happened._

_“Ayrton?” the German was still frozen in place._

_“It’s good to see you again, old friend.” his voice was more like an echo, not truly the voice of a living, breathing person._

_“Where am I? Am I dead?” horror came over him._

_The Brazilian shook his head. “You’re not dead, Michael. Merely deeply asleep. Although, dying in your sleep would be a lot better than dying on the operation table minutes after they cut your baby out.”_

_The 6-time World Champion sighed in relief. He was too young to die of something shitty like a heart attack in the middle of the night while in the arms of his Mate._

_“You’re very cute, by the way.” the dead former driver stated. “You and Mika. Your kids are very beautiful too. I wish I could’ve had at least three children.”_

_“Would you have gone back to Alex’s dad?” the Ferrari driver said, sitting down on a white stone bench._

_“Of course I would go back to Alain.” Senna stated. “He was my Mate.”_

_Michael’s blue eyes went wide. “WHAT?”_

_Ayrton sniggered. “Yeah. After we made up, we went back to being friends. It didn’t take him a long time to realize I was Omega and hiding it from the FIA. I always knew he was a smart cookie, but he never said anything. We Mated in nineteen-ninety-three. I was planning to stop racing after the nineteen-ninety-four season, then reveal my Omega status and announce my Mating before retiring to the Spanish Costa Brava. But we never got the chance.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_The dark-haired Omega shrugged. “Maybe I was supposed to die after having my baby girl. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there in person when you won your first Championship while fighting with Hill. But I watched from this place, the garden that symbolizes my life.”_

_“It wasn’t my proudest moment.” the German said, looking down._

_The long dead driver placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “But you rectified it when you fought against Villeneuve, you didn’t crash on purpose again. You learned, you evolved. You still do. Maybe being outed was just what you needed. Hell, it might have been what I needed after nineteen-eighty-nine. But alas, looking back is always easy talk.”_

_“True.”_

_Senna sat down on the bench opposite of his former rival. “You’ve gone through quite some turbulence since I died. Championships, almost losing someone you cared about, falling in love, all kinds of media attention, Mating, childbirth, marriage… the last 8 years haven’t been easy on you.”_

_“No. That’s one thing that can be stated for sure.”_

* * *

Rubens was pretty happy to be able to celebrate his victory with the team. He was pretty sure though, that if Michael had been closer behind him, he would’ve been asked to let the German through.

He couldn’t hate Michael for it. He understood it.

Michael was just too good, and Luca Di Montezemolo recognized the Omega’s talent. The Italian of course wanted to exploit such talent as much as he could before Michael became ready to retire.

Barrichello could easily see his teammate quitting once he neared his 40ies. So yeah, within 6 years. Maybe earlier, if circumstances forced him to.

The mechanics were getting fucked up drunk, which was just funny.

The Brazilian himself hadn’t gone easy on the alcohol either, but he hadn’t gone past 5 bears yet.

But maybe, just maybe, he should get his team principal to stop though.

The small Frenchman had drunk at least 10 beers, the 31-year-old hadn’t counted it but it was a lot.

“Alright, time for ye to quit drinkin’.” and the man from Sao Paulo threw Todt over his shoulder pretty easily. The guy was a lightweight Alpha compared to him.

Dragging Jean to his trailer was easy, and Rubens just threw the smaller Alpha onto his bed.

Now, that was done.

The former Stewart driver hadn’t been in his boss’s trailer before. If he talked to Todt, it was usually back in Maranello in that weird little office. So, he just took a little peek.

The window in the back looked out on Michael’s trailer.

Barrichello smiled at seeing his teammate asleep like that, being just a cute couple with his husband. He could be sappy with his own wife, but other couples just looked cuter.

As he turned, he saw a corner of a photo sticking out of a cabinet.

The driver didn’t really think much of it before he opened the cabinet. He just wanted to turn it a little to make sure it didn’t bend. But as he opened the little door, he knew he’d opened a can of worms.

There were pictures of Michael, glued to the little walls.

Some were from Michael’s early Ferrari days, probably just after the suppressant mess in Hungary.

There were a couple of the German looking angry at something or someone. In the later ones, the Omega driver wore shirts and blouses that were much more form fitting than the standard team kit. In one of them, Michael was shirtless doing squats while obviously looking at someone or something else with a smile.

Then came the pregnancy photos.

The Brazilian was rather shocked by how erotic those pictures were. And he wasn’t a prude!

In one of them, Michael was sitting naked on the bed with his knees bent beneath him, hands on his pregnant belly and being happy. Another showed how his teammate had looked from the side while pregnant, but fully dressed this time.

Others were clearly press photos taken during the span of several Grand Prix before the birth.

The ones after the birth showed Michael smiling at the camera while gently holding his baby son, both in matching Ferrari overalls.

Rubens remembered that picture being published in the news and many sports magazines to announce the birth of Taavi Häkkinen. It was a picture taken by a professional, for sure.

Another one taken post-birth was one of Michael in civilian clothing sitting in a lounge chair with sunglasses on his nose with his first born in his lap who wore a matching outfit to his mom.

The 31-year-old shook his head a little. _‘So, Michael’s one of those mothers.’_

There were also pictures from Michael’s 2nd and 3rd pregnancy.

What shocked Barrichello the most though were the pictures displaying Michael’s naked form while obviously performing some sort of sexual act with his husband. Some depicted his teammate riding Häkkinen while in others the Finn performed cunnilingus or was fingering Michael.

But it was pretty clear that Todt liked to see Michael naked and / or pregnant, preferably without the Finn anywhere in the picture.

By God the Brazilian didn’t even frown anymore when he saw the pictures from both magazines that had featured his German teammate in their winter editions.

Both dressed and undressed, Michael looked good for his 34 years while having birthed 3 children.

How to address this to Michael though without sounding like a creep…


	40. Winter 2002 - 2003

Nico got the chance to test for Williams after winning the Formula BMW ADAC title.

The 17-year-old was rather nervous, of course.

Although Keke Rosberg couldn’t be there, Michael acted as the young half-Finn’s guardian.

No one thought it to be weird, as obviously Michael was married to one of Rosberg’s former protégé’s and would probably trust a middle-aged Omega to take care of his only child.

“It’ll be fine Nico. Anything you do the first time is scary.”

“I’m not scared of driving the car.” the teenaged German stated. “I’m afraid I won’t impress them enough.”

“You don’t have to.” the 6-time champion stated. “You’re just seventeen. Next year is your rookie year in Formula Three Euro Series, you can impress people there first.”

The young Omega nodded. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. I’ll keep supporting you, even if you don’t get to Formula One.”

“I do hope I get there.”

“Everybody does, my dear.”

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the Mated pair usually cooked together.

This year around though, they had two little helpers.

Lewis had dragged Nico over from Helsinki to Tampere to visit their mentors. Not that the older boy minded it a lot, he liked spending time with the young Brit.

Michael wouldn’t let them near the oven though, even if they were supposedly responsible teenagers.

“I really like your lasagne, mister Schumacher.”

“I’m glad you like our cooking.” the 6-time champion said.

The Rosberg Heir agreed. “My mom usually doesn’t cook a lot. Christmas dinner is usually up to grandma and my aunts in Germany. This is very good. You think I could possibly visit my father’s side of the family in Hamina? I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“I’m pretty sure we could arrange that.” the married Omega said.

The rest of the dinner was very nice.

Lewis and Nico were some sort of much older cousin figures to the Häkkinen-Schumacher children. Not that the pair minded, both of them did like young kids.

When it became time for unwrapping presents, the Ferrari driver noticed that Hamilton was nervous.

The teen was fumbling with his hands and looking at Nico every time the older boy unwrapped a present.

It made the older Omega frown.

As Nico unwrapped his last present, his eyes went wide.

It was a little necklace. It had a single coin shaped pendant with carvings.

There was a little post-it note that said: _‘from Lewis, to Nico’_.

“Ah Lew.” the half Finn was nearly crying. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”

“I just wanted to give you something special.”

Mika leaned close to his Mate’s ear. “You seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Depends on what you’re seeing, my dear.” Michael replied.

The Finnish Alpha smirked and then turned back to the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

The next one was for Lewis.

The gift was a square box, wrapped in silverish gift wrappings.

The half-black teen frowned as he thought of what it could be. Opening the wrapping paper, there was a brown square box that was labelled as fragile. When he opened the box, tears came running down his cheeks.

The gift was a scale model of Ayrton Senna’s iconic helmet.

“Happy Christmas, Lewis.” Nico said with a smile and hugged his friend.

The middle-aged Omega smiled at the pair and turned to his children. “Alright, what’s next.”

Taavi unwrapped a flat gift, frowning as he saw the piece of paper with _‘Go to the garage, that’s where your real gift is.’_

“You wanna go together?” Mika asked his oldest, who nodded. He stood up and took his son’s hand, taking him to the garage. He turned the lights on.

The 4-year-old squealed and ran towards his actual present; a kart.

“I did say I’d buy him one in two years if he still wanted one.”

* * *

After Christmas, Taavi wanted to test out his kart. So, his parents took him to karting tracks nearby.

The Lentola Karting Park was an outside track while the Kaanaa Centre was an inside track.

As Michael was helping their son understanding the mechanisms, Mika stood on the side-lines watching on and ready to snap a picture with the camera he had around his neck.

“Mika Häkkinen, never thought I’d be seeing you here.”

The former double Champion turned around to see who it was. His eyes narrowed. “Aatos Jovainen.” He remembered his former classmate and rival on the karting track.

Next to his fellow Finn, there was a little boy dressed in karting gear with a little helmet under his arm.

“That’s your son?”

“Yes. Arttu’s gonna kick your kid’s butt.”

The retired driver rolled his eyes. “My son’s not yet competing. He’s just four.”

“A shame, maybe another time.”

“Daddy! I can already make donuts!”

Mika turned around to see his son spinning around the kart. Still both hands. “Michael…”

The Omega held up his hands. “He wanted to know how to make a donut.”

“He truly is your son, isn’t he?”

“So, this is your precious Omega?” Mika’s former classmate looked amused.

The German looked at his husband. “Is this someone you know?”

“He was a former classmate, and on-track rival during karting.” the Alpha sounded a bit bitter.

 _‘Perhaps bitter rivals?’_ the 35-year-old thought. He himself too knew a couple kids from back in the day he’d rather not see again, either because of their sexist views or just their plain entitled behaviour. It was highly probable that Mika would have some of those in his life too.

Mika was a double Formula One World Champion, he’d written his name in the books, of course there would be people highly jealous of him because they were unable to even reach the F1 grid. One had to be lucky to even get there, to be spotted and / or managed by someone.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” the other father said. “Aatos Jovainen.”

“Michael.” the Ferrari driver pronounced his name as German as possible.

Aatos grinned. “Went across borders to find yourself a Mate? No Finnish bitch was good enough for ya?”

“Oh, cut it Aatos.” Mika bit back. “Wasn’t it enough for you to chase after other people’s girlfriends? Knowing that, I could very much say something pretty career destroying shit about you. But I won’t do that, because I’m better than that.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. Something really must’ve happened between those two. Mika was usually a rather cold frog when it came to arguments.

* * *

As the pair came home with their son, the Omega turned to his Mate. “You want to tell me more about this classmate of yours, Aatos?”

The Finn sighed. “He was a class bully. Irritating as hell. Everything became worse though after everyone had presented. He made fun of the Beta boys, and calls Omegas and Beta girls _‘bitches’_. He was the most sexist person I’ve ever met.”

“No, certainly not a nice guy.”

“By the way, where did you get a Ferrari child karting suit? I didn’t know they sold them.”

The 35-year-old grinned. “Barrichello’s wife made it. Such a sweet woman.”

* * *

“Oh, hi Eddie.” Michael greeted his former teammate. “Didn’t expect to see you. What brings you all the way here to Finland?”

“I think I just wanted to tell you this personally instead of with a letter. Or worse, that you heard it through the wire.” the Northern Irishman replied. “I’m getting married.”

The 34-year-old gasped. “Oh Eddie, congrats! I’m so happy for you.” and he embraced his former teammate. "You deserve to be happy.”

Maybe his racing career was over, but he couldn’t complain. He’d recently turned 37 but being with a much younger partner (David was 31) was something rejuvenating.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

Irvine smiled. “Before the British Grand Prix, definitely.”

“Looks like Mika and I will have to hunt for a wedding present then.”


	41. Austria, 2003

Fernando Alonso chose to start from the pitlane in the spare car, and Mark Webber chose to start from the pitlane in his regular car. This meant Webber could not change tyres or add fuel until the race started, whereas Alonso could.

His Jaguar broke this rule, and so Webber received a 10-second stop & go penalty.

Cristiano da Matta had a faulty launch control, which caused 2 aborted starts, reducing the race to 69 laps. On the 3rd (and final) formation lap, Heinz-Harald Frentzen's Sauber did not start, and he did not have time to set up the team car.

At the start, Jos Verstappen's launch control broke, and he retired.

This caused the safety car to be deployed.

Häkkinen-Schumacher eventually led Montoya and Räikkönen when the green flag came out at the end of lap 4. The field remained relatively stable for the next several laps.

After 11 laps, it started to rain lightly, although it was not enough to force cars into the pits.

Moments later, Jarno Trulli's Renault spun at turn one and he re-joined without problems.

On lap 23, the leader of the race pitted and there was a problem with his fuel filler, possibly caused by the fact that the team had used it to fill up Rubens Barrichello's car, which had a very slow first stop. Some of the fuel that actually did come out of the nozzle hit the bodywork on the sidepods, causing a small fire. The fire was extinguished quickly, and the 6-time champion continued in the race, losing about 12 seconds and was now running in 3rd position.

On lap 32, everything turned into Häkkinen-Schumacher’s favour.

Räikkönen was having engine-related performance problems, and this allowed Schumacher to catch and eventually pass him.

On the straight between turns 2 and 3, leader Juan Pablo Montoya's engine blew up. He made it back to the garage, and Michael was back in the lead.

Alonso was on a good run despite starting from the pit lane and was running in the top five when he spun off course at turn one, on what turned out to be his own oil caused by a blown engine in his Renault. Michael eventually set the fastest lap of the day.

After the second round of stops, Barrichello closed up on 2nd place Räikkönen, but was unable to pass him due to some good defensive moves by Kimi, despite his car being clearly faster.

Michael eventually went on to win the race, his 3rd successive of the season.

Jenson Button finished fourth for BAR despite being disappointed in qualifying, and David Coulthard's race was uneventful in 5th place. Ralf Schumacher was sixth, Webber finished a brilliant 7th despite his penalties, and Trulli was 8th for the final point. Despite causing the aborted starts earlier in the day, da Matta finished the race, a lap down in 10th position.

* * *

The 2003 season was tight. Like, 1997 and 1998 tight.

After 6 rounds, Michael saw that there was not one team clearly dominating. It was a fight between Ferrari and McLaren in the constructors, but it was far tighter in the driver’s championship. He and Kimi were definitely fighting for the title together, with possibly Rubens, Alonso and David mixed in there too.

“You’re glowing.” Mika said, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Can’t quite help it. I have a beautiful family, a Mate whom I love, and someone makes me fight for my seventh World Title. I don’t like it easy, and you know that.”

“Course I know. I do remember all that spicy sex we had in my first championship year.”

The German started kissing his lover. “As you once said, I arise your flame of passion.”

“You still do. And I have no doubt you will keep doing that even when we’re both old.”


	42. France, 2003

The Magny-Cours circuit had been reconfigured over the winter, and the tarmac had been renewed. So, things were obviously interesting from a driver’s perspective during the practise sessions.

Clearly the Williams were both pretty quick around there, but Michael and both McLarens were close.

Yet Barrichello was in danger of being swallowed by the midfield… something painful for Ferrari. Even the Renaults were quicker, but that could be just another fluke.

In the race, the top 5 finished the way they started.

Ralf Schumacher won his 6th Grand Prix with Montoya over 10 seconds behind him.

His brother Michael was 3rd, and about 6 seconds behind the 2nd Williams.

The McLarens were unable to attack the reigning World Champion, as Kimi ended up 9 seconds behind his title rival and DC was 2 seconds behind his younger teammate.

Behind them though, people had fought hard.

Both Renaults retired with their engines blowing up on lap 43 and 45.

Mark Webber in the Jaguar-Cosworth was able to get past Barrichello to claim 6th spot and 3 points with it, leaving Barrichello to scrape up 2 points and Panis the last available point. Webber was also the last not to be lapped by the leading Williams.

Everyone but the Renaults, Fisichella and Button finished the race without points.

Michael outscored Kimi again, and was now 8 points in front of the Finn who was in turn just 3 points in front of Ralf.

There was no way someone could know already who this year’s champion would be. It was wide open, and probably would be until the last race in Japan at the end of the year.

* * *

Todt’s eyes had narrowed on the Wednesday when Michael brough all of his brats along to the paddock.

The engineers cooed at them.

It was highly distracting.

The children would always hang around either one of their parents and just distract the staff.

The Frenchman wasn’t hostile towards them, as they were still Michael’s. He noticed though that the oldest boy was turning out looking like his mother more and more each time he saw the kid, the boy had typical Schumacher features that were present in both Michael and Ralf. The other two… they looked like their Sire. Their platinum blonde hair was unmistakable.

That _tramp_ was around too, taking the brats to the loo and making pictures of them with Michael or them sitting in Michael’s seat. He even dressed like a slouchy stay-at-home dad.

Jean snorted. He couldn’t believe Michael was still putting up with that for a husband.

The German deserved better. As a 6-time World Champion, one should have standards. _High ones_.

Michael should never have allowed the former McLaren driver to woo him. He should never have Mated and fallen pregnant… not with that Finnish tramp.

It couldn’t be ignored that Häkkinen was a doting father to Michael’s children and very much comfortable with being a stay-at-home dad while Michael raced on for Ferrari. He was the type of Alpha who would make sure their partner always looked prim and proper, well-fed and taken care of in every single way possible, _that_ submissive type.

Michael’s oldest seemed to be very interested in all the buttons on his mom’s steering wheel.

It made Barrichello laugh and comment: “Looks like we’ll have a Häkkinen-Schumacher racing in Formula One in twenty years.”

That made his blue eyes shine.

* * *

Eddie and David’s wedding was beautiful.

On the day itself, the sky was bright blue and there was no raincloud in sight.

The ceremony had been kept on a field near David’s hometown of Twynholm in Scotland. All the guests were friends and family of the couple who approved of their relationship.

Apparently, David’s brother had tried to sabotage the union, conspiring with their more conservative family members to break the pair up before a wedding could even take place.

But that wouldn’t happen on that day.

Only love and happiness would be celebrated, there was no space for conservative bs.


	43. Germany, 2003

This race clearly didn’t go in Michael’s favour, even if it was his home race.

He started 6th and finished 7th.

In the 1st corner, 3 cars were already eliminated due to a collision. Kimi and Ralf collided with Barrichello.

The German was able to carry on with his race but retired one lap later due to extreme damage.

Irishman Ralph Firman joined the front runner duo in the gravel after a collision with Frentzen. That German also retired one lap later due to collision damage.

In all the chaos, Michael had lost a lot of positions as he’d ran wide to avoid debris.

Montoya won the race, 1 minute and 5 seconds in front of Coulthard and Trulli, who had a little scrap with his teammate until the last corner.

It made the Championship even tighter.

Häkkinen-Schumacher was still in front with 71 points in total, but Montoya had 65 after his win and Kimi’s points tally was stuck at 62. Ralf Schumacher was behind with 53, and Barrichello with 49.

* * *

“Not the race either of us wanted.” Ralf sighed, bouncing his own baby boy on his knee while Cora was in the kitchen making David’s bottle.

“That’s one thing we can both state for sure.” Michael agreed as he fed his daughter some solids. She was even clumsier than her brothers when it came to using utensils.

“Four more races to go this season, and I only have 53 points… it’s ridiculous. It won’t be me who will be World Champion.” the younger brother sighed and looked over at his nephews who were rapidly talking in Finnish to their father. “At this rate, I don’t think I’ll ever be a Champion. I was never on your level of talent, and I guess that made me angry at you.”

“It’s fine now, Ralf.” the Omega stated. “I don’t blame you. A lot of Alphas and Betas resent Omegas when they’re better at something than they are. It’s still somewhere installed in our minds that Omegas are the weakest of secondary genders.”

“Still, you’re my brother. I should’ve known better.”

Cora then came in with a heated bottle of milk for her and her husband’s son. “He always likes it when you’re around. You know that they say that Omega scents are naturally calming to children.”

“They don’t have quite adequate proof for that.” the Williams driver remarked. “It’s just an assumption.”

Michael smiled. “I don’t mind seeing my little nephew.” and he touched the baby’s cheek. “I do love babies. I really loved carrying my children.”

* * *

“What the fuck is this?!”

Mika frowned as he heard his brother-in-law yell.

Ralf was waving around with a newspaper. “Okay, now they’ve gone too far with this!”

The Finn saw the headlines of the British newspaper The Sunday Telegraph.

**‘POWERCOUPLE SCHUMACHER & HAKKINEN IN BAD WEATHER? – SCHUMACHER POSSIBLY CHEATING WITH CURRENT TEAMMATE RUBENS BARRICHELLO’**

The retired driver frowned. He knew about some rumours going around since Austria last year due to the Brazilian letting Michael through in the last corner to gift Michael the points for the championship.

And the picture underneath the headline was clearly taken last year in Monaco, when Barrichello just needed to rave to Michael about it.

Ever since that little incident in 1998, their bond had remained wide open.

Had Michael cheated on him, the Alpha would’ve felt it and probably would’ve felt the instinctual need to either rip Rubens’s head of or mourn the loss of his Mate and turn suicidal.

The Ferrari driver sighed. “Guess literally all my actions can be seen as cheating. I’m not even taking these papers serious anymore.”

“But this is slander!” the Alpha brother was clearly frustrated and angry. “They’re always trying to find things that have an embarrassing effect on your name. Just because you’re an Omega World Champion!”

“And I have you, my family.” the married Omega stated. “And I have a couple friends who will always believe my word over the rumours. And that’s enough. I don’t need the world; I just need this.”


	44. Japan, 2003

The race in the USA at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway had decided the 2003 title contenders who would battle it out at Suzuka, Japan. It was going to be Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher versus Kimi Räikkönen.

Räikkönen had to win and Häkkinen-Schumacher would have to score no point at all that race.

For this race, Barrichello qualified on pole with Montoya behind him.

Kimi Räikkönen had qualified only 8th, but Schumacher was all the way down in 14th. Still, from 14th to 8th was less of a task than from 8th to 1st.

The entire weekend went against Michael to win his 7th World Championship. His qualifying had been shit as he had to start in the midfield, where most crashes occurred. He just had to hope he survived the start and then slowly make his way up. He had 53 laps in order to get to 8th spot at the checked flag.

On lap 9 of the race, Montoya retired with a hydraulic issue. Frentzen retired with an engine problem that same lap.

Michael was stuck in 12th at that point.

Then Fernando Alonso retired with an engine issue on lap 17.

Michael decided to pit late and make it on fresher tyres through the field. It was a gamble. But it turned out the be the right decision. He did get 8th, after passing Nick Heidfeld on the last lap of the race.

Kimi ended up finishing 2nd. Not that the Finn was mournful about not winning a championship. After this run, he was guaranteed to have a lot of years left in the sport. That championship would come another time down the line.

* * *

“Congrats, my dear.” and Mika kissed his husband while caressing his sides. “Let me show you some loving tonight. You deserve it.”

The German purred. “Then what are you planning to do to me, my husband?”

“I want to eat you out.” the Alpha replied. His hands slowly went down. “I want to worship you as you deserve to be worshipped.”

“Such a gentleman.” Michael said as he let his husband undress him. Usually he did it himself, but he let his Mate do whatever he wanted to do tonight. Through their bond, he could feel his Mate’s intentions. They weren’t malicious, never were. There was only pure love.

After undoing his lover’s shirt, the Finn attacked that long pale neck to nibble at the marked mating gland and suck hickeys in his beloved’s neck.

The Omega purred, enjoying the attention he was being given. Mika always gave him the right amount of attention, maybe even more than what he needed. Not that he would ever complain about that, he liked it, especially when either of them came up with something new to try out.

The retired double champion removed his partner’s pants and underwear before kneeling on the floor.

The newly crowned 7-time Champion sat down on the edge of the bed and his husband eagerly started licking and sucking around his hole, using a single finger to tease him. He moaned in appreciation and bit his lip slightly. “ _Ah_. Yeah, that’s nice. You really know how to give me pleasure.”

A far louder moan escaped him when his lover’s tongue entered him. The older man knew his pleasure points by now and it shouldn’t be a surprise that he found them again and again. But still, the amount of pleasure overwhelmed him.

Mika’s Alpha side growled in victory of having his Mate moan for him like that. His dick grew hard. His Alpha brain wanted to fuck his Omega silly, to breed him again and show off their fertility.

“ _Yes_ , Mika! Bitte… I need it! _Ah!_ ”

The German felt his orgasm build up. He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn’t going to be the only one of tonight. After winning a championship, his Mate was adamant on giving him a large dose of sexual pleasure that was enough to last him at least a week before he was needy for something. And as he came, Mika sucked his slick all out of him.

The Alpha licked his lips afterwards, removed his own pants and underwear and climbed on top of his partner. They moved up, so Michael’s head was on a pillow as they went straight to open-mouthed kissing.

The retired driver rubbed his cock against his lover’s lower stomach area. He could already smell the reactional production of slick to accommodate him. He just ripped their shirts off, not caring about the torn fabric. He just needed them both to be naked and touching all over. Right now, he was the needy one.

Mika placed his hands on his husband’s hips, aligned his dick with Michael’s hole and just pushed in.

The Omega arched off the bed, throat exposed, and head thrown back into the pillow.

“Look at you, so beautiful.” the Finn murmured as he established a pace to fuck into his lover.

“ _Ah!_ Mika, you fuck me so perfectly. _Oooh!_ Yeah, right _there_. _Mmmmh!_ ” Michael’s fingers dug into his Mate’s back, creating angry red stripes down that strong back as he was being fucked into the matrass.

The retired driver growled at the praising and went even faster.


	45. Winter 2003 - 2004

Michael loved it to talk to Nico and Lewis.

Nico was going to remain for another season in the Formula 3 Euro Series with the team that his father put up after finishing 8th in the standings in his rookie year. There was still room for improvements.

Lewis was going to debut in the same series after 2 nice seasons in Formula Renault.

“I’m excited.” the Brit said.

“That I can see.” Michael smiled at the camera. “It seems some of our previous advice worked.”

Hamilton nodded. “I’ve gotten much better in the rain. I guess I just needed something to work with. I guess it also made me appreciate Senna more… putting lots of effort in it when you’re bad at it.”

“Every Champion could give young drivers a set of lessons.” the married Omega told.

“Yeah. My dad always says: take opportunities when they’re there.” the 18-year-old told.

The older German hummed. “Indeed. Taking advantage of another’s misfortune may not win you any sportsmanship points, but it can win you a Championship in the end.”

In the background, Kiira squealed as she got picked up by her dad.

The 7-time Champion looked away from the computer screen for a bit, seeing that Mika was playing around with their kids. He smiled. His husbands loved their kids. “I do wish you both good luck in your Formula Three seasons. Just make sure to keep things safe.”

“We’ll try, most definitely.” the Rosberg Heir said. “I have to go soon. My mom wants me to go shopping with her in Frankfurt. And meet _friends_.” he sighed. “I might call you again if I need advice.”

“Goodbye Nico, have a nice day.” Michael said before the younger Omega disconnected from the call.

That’s kinda when Lewis started to fiddle again. “Uhm… could I perhaps speak to Mika? I uh… have some questions about Alpha biology and uh… stuff surrounding that.”

“But of course, Lewis. I’ll go get him for you.” and the Ferrari driver stood up to go to his husband.

Elias was pulling at his father’s pants, trying to get a toy back.

“Lewis wants to speak to you, alone.” the German told.

Mika nodded. “Sure. Can you hold Kiira though, then I can remove this one from my leg.”

The Omega took his daughter and went to sit with her on the couch. “How about we go play with these?” and he pointed at the building blocks that had been left in the corner of the couch.

“Yay!”

Michael smiled. He knew his daughter liked building blocks.

The Finn quickly removed Elias from his lower leg and put the 4-year-old on the play mat with his older brother. “You can play with LEGOs but keep it nice. Only then you can get the Hot Wheels back.” He then walked to the computer in the study, closing the door behind him. “You had a question?”

The teenager scratched behind his head. “I’m so embarrassed that I have to ask you this, but… how do you use condoms?”

The retired driver blinked. “No one… told you? I thought sex ed was mandatory.”

“Ugh. Blame Catholic schools for that. And my dad.”

The former McLaren man pulled a face. “Right… condoms. Let’s start with basic rules: don’t re-use, always put a knot in the one you used and throw it away. Also never use one that’s past the date on the package, as after that date it’s more likely that the rubber will rupture.”

The almost 18-year-old nodded. “Okay, got that. Wait, I’ll write it down.” he got a pen and paper from somewhere and noted it. “Right.”

“Now, the other things you need to know are…”

* * *

Michael was on his phone talking to his brother via Skype when his Mate left the study… with red cheeks. He frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll talk about it later.”

The German frowned at his husband’s behaviour, but just shrugged and went back to talking to his brother. “So, how’s little David doing? Still a bit of a momma’s boy?”

* * *

The Omega later met up with his husband again in their bedroom. He crossed his arms. “Why were you behaving so weird after you talked to Lewis?”

“You really want to know?” Mika asked. He didn’t sound very happy to talk about it.

“I am your husband; we’re supposed to share stuff. Just like I share with you everything that I talked about with my brother.” the Ferrari driver stated, placing his hand on top of his lover’s as he sat next to him. “So, why were your cheeks so red?”

The Finn placed his head in his free hand. “Because I just gave Lewis sex ed, and I feel goddamn embarrassed about it. I’m not trained to tell an eighteen-year-old what goes where and how to use pregnancy prevention measures like condoms.”

Michael just burst out laughing and fell back on the bed holding his stomach.

“It’s _not_ funny!”

“It so is!” the 7-time champion pulled his Mate on top of him. “And well, we do need to prepare for when _our_ kids are at that age that they’re gonna ask questions.”

“Not looking forward to that conversation.” the Alpha growled.

The German gave his Mate a naughty look. “Well, they _will_ be curious to how mommy and daddy made them and that they grew in mommy’s belly.”

* * *

It was somewhat of a surprise for Michael that David and Eddie came all the way to Finland to visit him.

“Yeah, sorry we’re coming by unannounced.” the Scotsman stated. “I hope it’s not an inconvenience?”

“Surely not!” the Omega replied and opened the door for the pair. “Just somewhat surprised that you came here. I’d have expected a video call rather than a personal visit. Not that I mind. You want something to drink?”

“Just some water for me please.” DC said.

“Anything you have is fine.” Eddie replied.

The pair’s hands were intertwined, which wasn’t strange for a married couple to do.

“I’ll go get drinks. You can go sit in the living room as I prepare.” and the German disappeared into the kitchen to fetch drinks. He did hear Taavi greeting his uncles as he got pineapple juice from the fridge. As he came into the living room with the two glasses for his guests, his oldest was sitting in between his uncles and showing them pictures of his kart and him and Elias in his karting overalls.

Both his sons were now karting as a hobby, which was fine to the Finnish-German couple. It was even fine if they got into karting competitions… but they both knew that if one of their kids entered the single-seater world or even motorsport in general, eyes would be on them and expectations would be high.

“Hey Taavi, why don’t you go help daddy get the groceries from the car?”

“I’m already going mommy.” and the dirty-blonde haired boy threw the pictures on the table and went out the door.

Michael sat down. “So, why are you two here?”

Coulthard started to fumble. “Well, uhm… we’ve been thinking about ah… starting a family.”

The Northern Irishman then jumped in. “And well, we obviously can’t have kids naturally. So, we wanted to ask you something. We don’t know if you’d agree to it, but we wanted to ask you to carry our child for us.”

Schumi blinked for a second. “You… trust me enough for that?”

“We do.” the McLaren driver replied. “We don’t trust anyone as much as you.”

“Well, I do want to get some information from the doctors first.” the German told. “And since I’ve turned thirty-six, I might have to get supplements and everything.”

The pair nodded.

“We understand.” David said. “You are our first choice, but we will look at other options for if you say no.”

“Understandable. Now, how’s married life going for you?”

* * *

Aino Huovinen got a lot of information requests from Omegas and Beta women, so it wasn’t weird that she saw male Omegas. But what was strange, was that there was a male Omega sitting before her who was 36 years of age, not really an age for surrogacy.

His medical file did mention something interesting though: 13 years of constant suppressants, no pauses.

The constant medication had caused some side effects, but instead of lowering the man’s fertility, they had tricked the womb and the hormone production to think they were much younger. So yes, mister Häkkinen was 36, but his reproduction system thought it was 29.

“Why have you requested information about surrogacy?” the OBGYN asked.

“Well, a befriended couple can’t have kids naturally.” the Omega replied. “And they really want a kid. So, they recently asked me if I wanted to do this for them. I just wanted some information before I said either yes or no.”

Aino nodded. There were a lot of couples with fertility problems, and not all of them were eligible for adoption or they just wanted a child that was in one way or another biologically theirs. “Do these friends live in Finland as well?”

“No, they live in the British Isles.”

“Ah. That means you will have to search a doctor there who’s willing to do any of the procedures I’m going to talk with you about. It’ll be easier that way.”

The 36-year-old nodded. “Of course.”

“Now, there are various methods to get the fertilized embryo into your womb…”

* * *

David and Eddie were overjoyed when Michael said yes to carrying their baby. The pair immediately searched for a doctor willing to do all the harvesting and send their reproductive cells to a lab with competent workers.

They found Edward Green, a fertility expert in London.

And over the course of those last 2 months until the season start in Australia on the 7th of March, there were a lot of appointment with the London-based doctor.

Getting sperm from the two men was the easier task, as they could just wank off to each other or wank each other off. But there were longer, more painful procedures which Michael had to go through to offer a donor egg that would later be inserted in his womb right after his next ovulation, when the lining of his womb was at peak functioning.


	46. Australia, 2004

At the start, Alonso was up and away and ahead of Button and looking for a way to deal with Montoya while Jarno Trulli went from 9th on the grid to be 5th out of the first corner.

He was aided in his task by Montoya, who went howling down to turn 1, braked just a hint too late and Montoya was jumped by the Renault of Fernando Alonso as he tried to stay ahead of the surging Alonso. He went off and Alonso had to put some wheels on the grass to avoid a disaster.

Montoya went back to 7th. That condemned the Colombian to an afternoon stuck in traffic and put paid to any challenge there might have been for Alonso.

Behind all this there were a few wheels off the grass as others sorted themselves out while Takuma Sato bumped the rear end of Trulli's Renault, slightly but significantly damaging both cars.

The Ferraris were gone already, and as the afternoon developed all that Fernando Alonso could do was to watch the rears of the two red cars as they disappeared from his view.

It did not take long.

By the 4th lap they were 2 seconds ahead.

By the 8th lap they were 5 seconds clear and after that Alonso had nothing to do.

No one else could keep up with him.

Sauber's Giancarlo Fisichella had a long battle for position in the midfield with Jordan's Nick Heidfeld. Fisichella passed Heidfeld, who later dropped out of the race with a transmission failure.

Montoya attempted to regain the place by going around the outside of the Spaniard into the first turn, but outbraked himself and ran wide. This dropped him behind his teammate Ralf Schumacher, who'd qualified 8th.

Despite repassing Ralf Schumacher on-track, the Colombian ended up behind him again by the race's end in 5th place.

The race proved that Ferrari once again had a dominant car, with Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher winning from teammate Rubens Barrichello in Ferrari's first one-two since Japan 2002, while the rest of the field was over 20 seconds behind.

Schumacher led every one of the 58 race laps.

At the start, Montoya was jumped by the Renault of Fernando Alonso.

Fernando Alonso gave Renault a podium with 3rd place, while Jenson Button got BAR off the mark with 6th. Jarno Trulli finished 7th in the Renault and was the first lapped runner.

McLaren seemed to be less competitive than in recent years, with Kimi Räikkönen becoming the very first retirement of the year, dropping out with an engine problem, and with David Coulthard picking up just 1 point in 8th place.

* * *

Having such a nice start to the season made Michael relax a little. Which was necessary to get that procedure done of implementing the lab fertilized embryo in London. Low stress was key to get the egg to nestle itself in his womb.

In the weeks since the last doctor’s appointment, lab workers had managed to remove Michael’s DNA from his donor egg, putting Eddie’s DNA in that place instead before letting David’s sperm fertilize the egg. They had needed some tries to perfectionate the method, but it had paid off.

Mika was with him as he went to the doctor to get the embryo.

“You’re so courageous for doing this.” the Finn said. “You just gave me one more reason to love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” and the 7-time Champion kissed his partner.

A doctor’s assistant then opened the door. “Mister Häkkinen-Schumacher? We’re ready for you.”

The Mated pair held hands as they went into the room.

The German knew which device they were going to stick inside of him to get the embryo into his womb. He went to lay down on the bed, naked from his hips down. His lover held his hand.

“Alright. Now, try to relax as much as possible.”

Schumi closed his eyes and relaxed into the chair for as far as that was possible. He rather would’ve laid on his own bed’s softer bedsheets for this with his partner right next to him. He took a deep breath as the metal rod was inserted into his birth channel. It wasn’t painful, but the cold temperature of the rod was extremely uncomfortable inside his body.

About a minute later, the rod was slowly pulled out.

“Alright, there it goes. We’ll be seeing each other again in two weeks to see whether the embryo made its nest in your womb. You have been taking the folic acid I’ve been prescribing?”

“Yes, for a month now.” Michael replied.

Green looked on his chart. “Good. That way we have more chance that this procedure will work.”

* * *

The second they saw that Michael was indeed pregnant, David and Eddie were overjoyed.

David was even crying.

“He’s so happy he’s gonna be a dad.” the former Jaguar driver said. “He’s wanted kids for a long time.”

“I’m happy for the both of you.” the Omega said, hugging his former teammate.

Irvine also picked a tear away. “We can’t thank you enough for doing this, you know. But you are the only one we truly trust with this.”

“I know.” the German smiled. “It’s not like I’ve not gone through pregnancy before. I know what to expect. I’ll take good care of him or her.”


	47. Monaco, 2004

Mika was used to seeing David a lot. The pair of them had been teammates for years at McLaren.

But since the confirmation of the fertility doctor that Michael was now carrying David and Eddie’s child, it had become a bit ridiculous.

As another Alpha, the Finn of course understood those primal needs to be close to their child while it was growing in a womb, whether it be their actual partner or a surrogate.

But David came by every, single, day. It forced the retired driver to become more protective of his Mate, to mark his territory by putting his scent on the Omega. He may have irritated Michael a bit with his possessiveness, but it was necessary in his mind.

“Mika, you seriously have to quit.” Michael said on that Wednesday before the Monaco weekend. “I’m seriously getting strange looks from my engineers, and they can’t know I’m pregnant yet. Even if it’s not yours or mine, in this case.”

“Tell that to David.” the Alpha growled.

The German shook his head. “Seriously, I’ll never understand Alpha biology.”

“You’re MY Mate, Michael.” Mika said, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “And well, I get pretty insecure when you’re around another.”

The Omega frowned. “Insecure? But Mika, you have nothing to fear for!”

“Tell that to my Alpha brain.” the Finn sighed. “Every time I see you laughing with someone else, that part of my brain tells me I have to do more to keep you with me, that I have to be a better Mate.”

The 35-year-old smiled and started kissing his husband. “Keep touching me then.”

“With pleasure.” and the retired driver let his hands roam under his beloved’s shirt, kissing him back.

Just when Michael let out a loud moan in pleasure, the trailer door was opened.

The Mated pair looked over for a second, seeing a horrified Rubens Barrichello.

“Oh, hi Rubens.” the 7-time Champion said with a smile. “Can I do anything for ya?”

“Uh… Todt wants a strategy meeting in half an hour. And uh… David’s right outside?”

“I’ll remember that.” the pregnant Omega was trying to stay cool, but his Mate made it hard for him not to make sounds indicating his pleasure and eagerness for more.

The Brazilian quickly closed the door.

“Okay. Bed. Now.” the Ferrari driver demanded. “Fuck me quick, fuck me hard.”

“With pleasure.” and the Alpha quickly removed both their pants and underwear, his cock already hard and inside his partner before they hit the bedsheets.

It was a little on the rough side, the very reason the German’s hole was overproducing slick, and also the reason why they both came embarrassingly fast.

They were both panting hard.

The 37-year-old buried his nose in the crook of his Mate’s neck, inhaling his pregnant partner’s scent.

Yes, Michael was pregnant with David’s child, but the child wasn’t Michael’s either. Eddie was the other genetic parent, which he could easily smell. It made him smile again, as his Alpha brain now truly accepted the surrogacy. He’d protect David’s child for him.

* * *

David Tremayne frowned as he checked his camera.

There were way too many pictures of Coulthard hanging around Schumacher’s trailer, the _older_ Schumacher. And well… that was slightly suspicious.

It was suspicious because both men were married. Schumacher was married since February 28th of 2001 to his Mate of 3.5 years and Coulthard had married last year before the British Grand Prix his long-time lover Eddie Irvine. So, unless there was a very natural explanation for that situation…

The Brit bit his lip. He certainly wasn’t the only journalist who would’ve seen it, as there were a lot of observant cameramen around and not all of them were highly professional. Some certainly would release the gossip into the world, and it could damage both drivers in several ways.

* * *

The race began with Trulli on pole and BAR's Jenson Button behind; Renault's Fernando Alonso and Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher occupied the second row.

After two aborted starts (Olivier Panis stalled his Toyota and Trulli's Renault leaked coolant onto the track) the parade lap began; Panis stalled again and started the race from the pits.

As the race began, BAR's Takuma Sato made an excellent start, moving from 8th to 4th in seconds.

Sato's engine began smoking; on the 3rd lap, it exploded spectacularly and released an enormous cloud of smoke, in which Sauber's Giancarlo Fisichella collided with McLaren’s David Coulthard and overturned.

Both drivers were unhurt but out of the race, as was Sato.

Out came the yellow flags, and the race proceeded under the safety car until the 8th lap, at which point Alonso fought Trulli for the lead, followed by Button.

When the race restarted, Juan Pablo Montoya moved past Rubens Barrichello to take 6th position, and Trulli set three consecutive fastest laps, but was only able to increase his lead to 1.2 seconds over Alonso.

The leaders began their first pit stops on lap 18, and by Häkkinen-Schumacher's stop on lap 26, Trulli led from Alonso, with Schumacher now in 3rd ahead of both Kimi Räikkönen and Button.

On lap 28, Räikkönen retired with mechanical troubles, joining Jaguar's Christian Klien and Mark Webber, as well as Jordan's Giorgio Pantano and Minardi's Gianmaria Bruni on the side-lines.

In an attempt to lap Ralf Schumacher, who was down in 11th position, Alonso tried to pass him offline around the outside in the tunnel and crashed heavily. Alonso was enraged by this incident, and publicly accused Ralf of dangerous driving.

The safety car was immediately deployed, and all of the front-runners except Häkkinen-Schumacher and Montoya took the opportunity to pit.

While following the safety car, Schumacher locked his left front tyre in the tunnel in an apparent attempt to generate heat in his brake pads and discs ahead of the restart. Montoya, directly behind, moved to the inside trying to avoid running into the back of Häkkinen-Schumacher.

However, as the German continued there was no space between his car and the barrier for Montoya's and he clipped Montoya's left front tyre with his right rear, spun sideways and hit the barriers.

This accident ended Häkkinen-Schumacher's hopes for a 6th consecutive victory and a perfect season.

As the order settled down towards the end of the race, Trulli led from Button, with Barrichello in 3rd.

The top 3 were a lap in front of the rest of the field, and the only drivers with a chance of winning the race.

Barrichello needed to pit with 22 laps remaining and re-joined too far behind the top 2 in order to make a challenge.

From then on, it was a straight fight between Trulli and Button, but Monaco is notoriously the hardest circuit to make a passing move on. Therefore, Button having no chance of passing, Trulli took the win by close to half a second.

Having won the 1st Grand Prix of his career, Trulli was left _literally_ speechless, cancelling interviews and having teammate Alonso conduct interviews on his behalf.

* * *

And indeed, articles appeared on the Monday and Tuesday after the Monaco Grand Prix.

_May 24 th, 2004_

**_Daily Telegraph – ‘TROUBLE IN PARADISE FOR HÄKKINEN-SCHUMACHER HOUSEHOLD?’_ **

**_heat – ‘POSSIBLE AFFAIR BETWEEN COULTHARD & SCHUMACHER?’_ **

**_Mirror – ‘MCLAREN’S DC NEXT VICTIM OF MICHAEL SCHUMACHER’S CHARMS?’_ **

_May 25 th, 2004_

**_Bunte – ‘THE GREAT MICHAEL SCHUMACHER; MOTHER, LOVER… MANEATER?’_ **

**_Closer – ‘HOW TO ELIMINATE YOUR COMPETITION – WITH SEX’_ **

**_Daily Star – ‘HOMEWRECK SITUATION FOR COULTHARD & IRVINE?’_ **

“Fucking dickheads.” Ralf commented, throwing the newspaper and gossip magazines in the trashcan. “This is just ridiculous!”

Michael had told his brother before the start of the season that he was going to be a surrogate.

The German Alpha had frowned at it, but understood that it was just something he wanted to do for his friends who were going to have a hard time anyways to either find another surrogate or go through the adoption process as a male Alpha – male Beta pair since not every agency was comfortable with people like them adopting children.

He’d of course expected some troubles once the pregnant stomach was visible, but Michael was just 9 weeks pregnant and still very much in that high-risk time period for miscarriage. Stress was not a good thing for Michael to have right now. Hopefully Mika was keeping shit like that away from his eyes.

* * *

Todt’s eyes lit up every time he saw a new article that said Michael could possibly be straying from his wedding bed. The names of Barrichello, Coulthard, Alonso, Räikkönen and Webber were listed as possible lovers of the Omega driver.

Maybe, just maybe, the rumours were true, and the German had seen the light and had realized his Mate and husband was trash and that he could do better, sleeping around with younger Alphas on the grid to search for who could possibly satisfy his Omega needs.


	48. Indianapolis, 2004

When the F1 circus arrived at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway in the States, Michael was 14 weeks pregnant. The 1st trimester had gone without a hitch. He could basically tell the world now.

The German of course knew what dietary needs he had as a pregnant Omega since he’d been pregnant 3 times before. Even now while he was a surrogate, he had to take care of both his mental and physical health since there were a lot of things he couldn’t eat or do. He could already feel his body accommodate his pregnancy, making his need for more sleep higher and require certain intakes of food.

And of course, he had to be at the press conference that was held before the American Grand Prix at the Indianapolis road-oval circuit.

And of course, David was placed right next to him even if he wasn’t anywhere in the top 5 of the championship standings. And his baby’s scent made it hard for the McLaren driver to focus on the questions and not look at the person carrying his child.

The 7-time Champion looked down at his belly and pulled a thoughtful face. _‘Well, might as well do it before I’m randomly photographed.’_ He looked up and said: “I have an announcement to make.”

It became silent, and all reporters’ eyes were on him.

Schumi took a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you all some news that will be quite visible in the upcoming weeks. I’m currently just out of my first trimester and therefore I can state this news; I am acting as a surrogate mother for David’s and Eddie’s child.”

“What the hell?” Montoya was kinda blown out his seat. “That’s possible?”

“Genetic lab workers can do a lot nowadays.” the German stated, looking at the Williams driver. “I’m pretty sure there’s some online content on such procedures if you want to read up about it.”

* * *

“What’s it now?” Mika asked, seeing his brother-in-law furiously staring at a newspaper.

The German Alpha was growling. “All the same bullshit! They’re all saying that Michael fucked David and that this surrogacy is one big hoax to cover up their affair without being truthful about it to you and Eddie. As if my brother is some cheap whore!”

 _‘You would probably blush if you saw what kind of whore your brother can be for me, and the whore I am for him.’_ the Finn thought. “Let them be, they’re not worth it to be angry over.”

Ralf shook his head. “I should know better, but he’s my _brother_. I _can’t_ ignore this!”

“Michael knows how to handle this.” the 36-year-old Alpha said. “The only think you and I can do, is support him as much as possible.”

“I just wish I could do more.”

* * *

As the formation lap began, Juan Pablo Montoya's Williams failed to start. Montoya jumped out of the car and ran to the pits to use the spare car; it was set up for him as he was higher up on the grid than his teammate. Therefore, Montoya started the race from the pit lane.

Rubens Barrichello led into the first corner from pole position.

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher retained second place.

Fernando Alonso started in 9th place on the grid but went around the outside of the similarly fast-starting Kimi Räikkönen in the McLaren, and then used the inside line at turn 2 to pass Takuma Sato and move into 3rd place already.

Jenson Button dropped from 4th to 6th, whilst Ralf Schumacher dropped to 7th.

Jarno Trulli moved up to eleventh place, having started last, partially helped by a big crash in turn two.

A gear selection issue for Cristiano da Matta meant that he lost momentum, and an unsighted Christian Klien ploughed into the back of him and speared across the track, hitting Giorgio Pantano's Jordan and Felipe Massa's Sauber.

Nick Heidfeld in the other Jordan attempted to avoid the chaos, and squeezed Gianmaria Bruni's Minardi onto the kerb, terminally damaging the suspension of the Minardi.

The safety car was deployed and remained out until the end of lap 5.

As the safety car came in, Michael Schumacher overtook Barrichello for the lead of the race.

On lap 9, Fernando Alonso, in a Michelin-shod Renault, crashed out from 3rd place at the end of the main straight after his right rear tire deflated under braking. He lost control of the car and it crashed nose-first into the barriers along the track, destroying the front end of the Renault and some polystyrene boards at turn 1. Double yellow flags were deployed, meaning the drivers were not allowed to overtake in that zone.

At the end of lap 10, the Williams of Ralf Schumacher, also on Michelin tires, suffered a tire failure in turn 13, the only banked corner at the time in Formula One, backing the car into the wall at a 90-degree angle.

The car skidded several hundred metres down the racetrack before coming to rest.

Schumacher sat motionless in the car for 2 minutes, unable to talk to his team over the radio, as the radio had been smashed in the incident.

The safety car was deployed, and so many people opted to make an early pit stop.

Häkkinen-Schumacher pitted, as did his teammate Barrichello, but Barrichello had to queue behind his teammate, and also struggled to get going from the stop, costing him track position to Kimi Räikkönen, who also pitted.

As he left the pit lane, David Coulthard ran over a piece of debris from Alonso's Renault.

Häkkinen-Schumacher now led the race from Takuma Sato, Jenson Button, and Juan Pablo Montoya, none of whom had made a pit stop.

Kimi Räikkönen was now 5th, ahead of Barrichello in 6th, Trulli in 7th place, and Olivier Panis in the last points position in 8th.

The safety car pulled in at the end of lap 19, and as the BARs had not stopped, they were pressuring Michael Schumacher's much heavier Ferrari: the top 3 were within 2 seconds of each other for a long period of time.

Takuma Sato was very quick through the 1st and 2nd sectors of the lap, but Michael Schumacher's Ferrari had good traction out of turn 11, the only overtaking opportunity, and so Sato was unable to pass.

On lap 24, Button was the first BAR to make a pit stop. Button's arrival in his pit box was messy, causing him to lose a couple of seconds whilst his mechanics readjusted their positions.

Sato pitted one lap later, and had a clean stop, re-joining in 11th place, just in front of Button in 12th.

Sato had good traction, however, out of turn 7 on his out lap, and overtook Mark Webber's Jaguar to move up to 10th. On the same lap, he overtook David Coulthard through turn 13, finishing off the move into turn 1 on lap 27.

Mark Webber ran wide at turn 1, gifting a place to Button. However, BAR's reliability problems continued: Button retired at the end of lap 27 with a gearbox issue.

On lap 29, Sato repeated his move on Webber on Giancarlo Fisichella, and moved into a points position.

A few corners later, he passed Nick Heidfeld and moved into seventh.

Räikkönen made his second stop of the race at the end of lap 29, re-joining in 11th place, behind Webber.

On lap 31, he moved past Webber, and into 10th place, behind David Coulthard.

One lap later, the McLarens swapped positions, as Räikkönen moved into 9th. However, Räikkönen had to make yet another pit stops at the end of lap 34 due to an electronics problem on his car. The stop lasted 15 seconds and he re-joined last.

Montoya made his first pit stop at the end of lap 35, re-joining in 6th position.

Häkkinen-Schumacher now led the race by 13 seconds from Rubens Barrichello and continued to pull away.

Jarno Trulli, now in 3rd place, drove sharply over the kerb at turn 8 and lost a piece of his car on lap 38.

Nick Heidfeld pitted at the end of lap 38 and re-joined the race in 11th.

Takuma Sato, meanwhile, had caught Olivier Panis's Toyota, and overtook him on lap 40 for 4th place.

Schumacher pitted at the end of lap 42 with a 15-second gap to his teammate, and Barrichello assumed the lead.

Häkkinen-Schumacher's 10.3-second stop fuelled him to get to the end of the race.

Barrichello then pushed hard, attempting to leapfrog his teammate.

Heidfeld retired on lap 45, and Sato pitted on the same lap for his second and final pit stop. The Japanese driver re-joined in 6th place, behind Montoya.

Jarno Trulli pitted on lap 46 and re-joined in 5th place, behind Olivier Panis, although that quickly changed when Panis pitted at the end of lap 47. Panis re-joined behind Sato, and Coulthard pitted on the same lap for McLaren, re-joining in 9th.

Fisichella, on Bridgestone tires, then suffered a left rear puncture on lap 49. He took the opportunity to make his final fuel stop, re-joining near the back of the field.

Barrichello had been pushing hard, and so when he finally stopped for fuel on lap 51, the gap between the two Ferraris had been cut to approximately 2 seconds - Barrichello had cut the gap by approximately 13 seconds.

On lap 52, Barrichello went up the inside of Häkkinen-Schumacher in turn 4, but the German cut across the front of his teammate. The two cars nearly collided, and Barrichello then, contrary to Todt's earlier statements, was told to remain behind the German.

The battle between the two Ferraris meant that Montoya and Trulli were catching them. Sato was, in turn, catching Trulli for 4th place.

David Coulthard pitted on lap 55, and, similarly to Button, had a messy arrival.

Montoya pitted on lap 56, but as he left the pit lane, he was disqualified from the race due to him changing cars too late on the grid; it was his 2nd disqualification in 2 races.

Mark Webber's engine expired on lap 60, and he coasted down the pit straight, pulling off at turn one.

Takuma Sato went down the inside of Jarno Trulli on lap 61, and although they both ran on the grass, Sato moved up into 3rd position. In attempting to recover from the excursion, Trulli spun.

With 8 laps to go, Fisichella retired with a hydraulics problem.

Häkkinen-Schumacher held off the threat of Barrichello to win the race, his 8th win of 2004.

Barrichello finished in 2nd place, and Takuma Sato became only the 2nd Japanese driver to achieve a podium finish after Aguri Suzuki.

Jarno Trulli finished 4th, Panis 5th, Räikkönen 6th, Coulthard 7th, and Zsolt Baumgartner rounded out the points scorers.

* * *

 _‘So, Michael_ is _pregnant with Coulthard’s baby.’_ that alone was enough to convince Todt that Michael was definitely fucking other Alphas than his Mate, and Mika wasn’t doing anything about it. _‘Probably trying pitiful attempts at saving his marriage by being such a lovable stay-at-home dad.’_

Yep, Michael had definitely dumped his kids on that pathetic excuse of an Alpha that couldn’t even keep his Mate with him. He’d slave away taking care of his 3 children, probably broken inside knowing that his Mate fucked others that weren’t him.

But, in the Frenchman’s opinion, Häkkinen should’ve seen it coming that he would never be good enough for such a specimen. They were special and had special needs, ones that a submissive Alpha like that Häkkinen tramp wouldn’t be able to fulfil.


	49. Belgium, 2004

Trulli's Renault had a good start from pole position, but 2nd placed Häkkinen-Schumacher's Ferrari did not, and he lost positions to Fernando Alonso's Renault and David Coulthard's McLaren.

At La Source, Mark Webber's Jaguar collided with Barrichello's Ferrari, causing Webber to lose his front wing and Barrichello to suffer rear wing damage.

In a separate incident, Räikkönen's McLaren made contact with Felipe Massa's Sauber, which caused Massa to lose his front wing.

In a 3rd incident, Nick Heidfeld's Jordan and Olivier Panis's Toyota made contact.

Going into Eau Rouge, Webber was side-by-side with Takuma Sato's BAR, and they collided in the middle of the corner whilst they were overtaken by Montoya's Williams. The contact broke Sato's left rear suspension and Webber's front right suspension. Sato consequently spun in the middle of the track.

The rest of the field attempted to avoid the spinning BAR, but in doing so, Zsolt Baumgartner and Gianmaria Bruni, both driving for Minardi, made contact, putting Bruni out of the race and getting him hit by Giorgio Pantano's Jordan.

Sato, Webber, Bruni, and Pantano were out of the race.

A small fire on Bruni's car, caused by the contact with Pantano, forced the safety car to come out.

During this time, Button, Massa, Barrichello, Heidfeld, Baumgartner, and Olivier Panis stopped for repairs caused by debris. Massa and Barrichello stopped twice.

The safety car came in at the end of lap 4 and Trulli led Alonso and Coulthard.

Räikkönen overtook Häkkinen-Schumacher for 5th position and Button overtook Ricardo Zonta's Toyota.

The German continued to be slow, losing 1.1 seconds to Räikkönen in the middle sector on lap 5, enabling Montoya to overtake him around the outside of the Bus Stop chicane on that lap.

On lap six, Räikkönen overtook his teammate, Coulthard, for 3rd, going up the inside at the Les Combes chicane.

On lap 8, Barrichello overtook Baumgartner and Heidfeld, putting him into 14th place.

Christian Klien, in the sole remaining Jaguar, was the very first driver to make a scheduled pit stop, on lap 9, and race leader Trulli made a pit stop on lap 10, re-joining in 9th place.

Alonso now led the race, but on lap 12 he had an oil leak and spun twice at Les Combes, losing the lead to Räikkönen. He managed to re-join, but he then had a further spin at Rivage for the same reason and could not re-join.

On the same lap Coulthard had a rear tyre de-lamination, but he made it back to pit lane.

Räikkönen stopped at the end of lap 13.

Montoya now led the race from Häkkinen-Schumacher, until the Venezuelan pitted on lap 15. Montoya left the pit lane behind Massa, losing time while overtaking him.

Häkkinen-Schumacher pitted one lap later and leapfrogged Montoya.

New leader Pizzonia came into the pits on lap 17.

Räikkönen now led from Button in 2nd, Trulli in 3rd, and Häkkinen-Schumacher in 4th, but Häkkinen-Schumacher was able to overtake the Italian on lap 19.

Giancarlo Fisichella's Sauber ran wide on lap 20 and lost parts of his front wing.

On the same lap, Montoya attempted to repeat his earlier overtake on Trulli, but the pair collided, putting the Italian Renault driver into a spin.

Trulli lost several places, and Montoya lost 4th place to his teammate, Pizzonia.

Button pitted on lap 21, re-joining in 7th, behind the battling Fisichella and Barrichello.

Barrichello then took 5th place on lap 22, as Trulli made a second pit stop, having been passed by Panis.

Button was also able to pass Fisichella for 6th position on lap 23, as Barrichello pitted.

Räikkönen pitted on lap 29, re-joining in 2nd position, while Schumacher still had to stop.

Montoya pitted on the same lap as Räikkönen.

On lap 31, Button suffered a right rear tyre de-lamination similar to Coulthard's, at approximately 205 mph, pitching him into a spin. As a result, he crashed into the Minardi of Baumgartner, who was being lapped, putting both drivers out of the race and bringing out a safety car.

Häkkinen-Schumacher, Pizzonia, and Heidfeld took the opportunity to pit behind the safety car.

Still behind the safety car, on lap 32, Pizzonia retired due to a gearbox problem.

Räikkönen led the race from Häkkinen-Schumacher, Montoya, Barrichello, and Zonta, who started last.

At the restart on lap 34, Klien overtook Panis for 8th place and 1 point, as Coulthard overtook Trulli for 10th.

One lap later, Coulthard overtook Panis for 9th.

On lap 36, Montoya's rear right tyre de-laminated, forcing him to retire.

On lap 38, Coulthard attempted to overtake Klien for 7th place, but contact between the two drivers meant Coulthard needed a new front wing after it broke loose and became stuck over his own rear wing. The resulting debris caused the safety car to come out again.

The safety car came in at the end of lap 41, but just 4 corners later, 4th placed Zonta's engine blew up spectacularly, putting him out of the race.

On the penultimate lap, Coulthard overtook Panis for 7th.

Räikkönen won the race, his first and only victory of 2004. Häkkinen-Schumacher finished 2nd, with teammate Barrichello in 3rd.

The result gave Schumacher his 8th World Drivers' Championship as he’d accumulated 128 points and Barrichello 88, with only 4 races to go. Even if they both had 128 points in the end, the German had more wins to his name that would see him crowned World Champion.

* * *

The race on Monza was planned 2 weeks after the Belgian Grand Prix, which was enough time to see doctor Green in London to see how the baby was growing.

Michael was 24 weeks along after the Belgian Grand Prix. And David and Eddie were finally going to see the gender of their kid, after having heard the heartbeat at 18 weeks.

Mika was accompanying his Mate too.

The Omega was just a surrogate, not the real parent, and would only stay involved as the kid’s honorary uncle just like David and Eddie were to his biological children.

The Alpha-Beta couple were holding each other’s hands, staring at the screen that showed the echo.

“Ah, there the baby is.” Green stated. “Let’s see if we can see if it’s a he or a she.”

The Finn smirked as he saw the other couple’s faces. He knew what they were going through right now, as he’d seen it on many expecting parents faces. And of course, he and Michael were also parents. He squeezed his Mate’s hand slightly. He would only ever be starstruck by what Michael was doing for others so selflessly.

“Mister Coulthard, Mister Irvine, you’re going to have a daughter.”

“A baby girl.” tears rolled down the Alpha’s cheeks before he properly burst out crying from happiness.

Eddie kissed is hubby’s jaw. “It’s actually happening. I can’t believe it either, David.”

* * *

“I’m very happy for them, you know.” Michael told. His hand laid on top of his stomach.

“They do deserve a family.” his Alpha agreed, taking the other hand between his two palms. “I love you. I love you so much.”

The German purred.

“I’m going to heat up the sauna. You deserve to relax a bit.” Mika said

“Looking forward to it.” and the pregnant Omega sat down on the couch. The plane flight from London to Helsinki had been tiring, far more tiring than their private flight from Helsinki to Tampere. His life as a 7-time Formula One World Champion had its perks, like having enough money to own a luxurious private jet to hop from place to place with.

His Mate lavished him with care, just like he’d done during his other pregnancies. Mika really was the love of the German’s life, he was everything.

When he came back, Häkkinen wrapped his arms around his husband and carried him to the sauna. He undressed them both and took the time to fold every piece of clothing.

As the Mated pair sat together on one of the wooden benches, the 36-year-old touched his lover’s cheek. “You always take such good care of me.”

“I do it because I love you.” the Alpha said.

Michael’s eyes dropped down, to his Mate’s neck. The scar was still there, it was the only reminder that this amazing man could’ve died that day at Adelaide had the doctors not performed that emergency operation on his trachea. “I love you too Mika, I can’t describe how much I love you.” and he let his hand slide down his beloved’s strong chest.

Even though Mika was out of the sport since the end of 2000, the Alpha kept himself in shape to be an able-bodied father to his children and remain an attractive husband for his Omega.

The German licked his lips when his hands found his lover’s genitals. “I want to pleasure you.”

“You can do anything you want to me.” Häkkinen said. “I trust you with my life.”

His Omega side relished in that, his actions became bolder: he used his pheromones to get his hubby hard and pressed his body up to seduce the other man.

“ _Michael_.” the retired driver moaned loudly.

“You can fuck me tonight.” the 8-time Champion said as he was fisting his Mate’s dick. “I do want to be fucked well, and I know you can do that for me.”

The Alpha roared loudly.


	50. Winter 2004 - 2005

“Fuck.” Michael said as he felt those familiar cramps. “The baby’s coming.”

“I’ll go call a doctor.” and the Finnish Alpha reached for the home phone to call for an ambulance. “I’ll call David and Eddie straight afterwards.”

The contractions were still light enough to temporarily ignore them, but the Omega knew that once the really heavy ones hit, he would have to start to push whether he was in his bed, in the ambulance or already at the hospital.

Mika was rapidly talking in Finnish, too fast for the German to even make out any words.

The mother of 3 groaned loudly and checked his own dilation. Not even an inch, and his water still had to break before the actual birth process could even happen. He had exactly carried the baby 36 weeks and 2 days, which made the baby only 3 weeks and 5 days early. His own children had all been early too, so it wasn’t a surprise to him that his surrogate baby was early too.

“They’ll be here in half an hour.” the retired driver stated.

The 36-year-old nodded. Half an hour, he wouldn’t be in full blown labour at that point, unless the baby decided it wanted to be quick.

* * *

Michael held the hand of his Mate during the entire trip to the hospital. His contractions were getting heavier and his water had broken before he’d gotten into the ambulance.

David and Eddie had jumped on the first possible plane from London to Helsinki and probably wouldn’t arrive until after the birth.

“We’ll get through this.” the Finn told squeezing lightly.

“I’m not afraid of that.” the Omega groaned in discomfort. He knew is birthing channel was widening to accommodate the baby coming out, but it was goddamn painful. His muscles were already trying to push the little girl out.

“Looks like the head’s coming out first.” the nurse stated. “We’ll bring you straight to the maternity ward, midwives, paediatricians and specialized Omega care workers are already on stand-by.”

Alright, this was going to be just like his other 3 pregnancies: a straight-up natural birth.

* * *

The really heavy contractions hit once the city of Tampere was in sight.

The pregnant Omega yelled it out as he pushed the baby out.

The little baby girl was officially born before the hospital was actually reached, but the nursing staff and doctors could immediately start checking whether nothing was wrong with either mother or baby.

She was cleaned up and put on Michael’s chest to have that skin-to-skin contact that babies needed after birth. As all that was out of the way, it was waiting for the actual parents to pick up their baby.

The girl had Eddie’s darker hair; the rest of her features would appear as she grew up.

David was the one who came running in, blue eyes wide open and it looked like as if he hadn’t slept in two days. “My little girl is all okay?”

“She’s completely healthy, David, don’t worry.” Mika stated. “We took good care of her.”

The Scotsman slowly took the baby from the man who’d carried her. He started crying when his baby girl was in his arms.

Eddie had just walked the way to the maternity ward. He looked a bit more relaxed then his husband.

“Look at her Eddie.” the Alpha said, tears still in his eyes. “Isn’t she perfect?”

“Of course, she is, my love.” the Irishman said, kissing the taller man’s cheek. “She’s ours.”

Michael groaned. “She better be, I didn’t carry her eight months for nothing.”

Mika laughed before turning to their ex-teammates. “Have you already chosen a name for her?”

Coulthard nodded. “Her name’s gonna be Aileen. Aileen Zoey Fiona Coulthard-Irvine.”

“Long name for such a tiny creature.” the Finnish Alpha commented.

“We know. We just couldn’t choose which middle name, so we did both.” the former Jaguar driver stated.

* * *

“You’ve been quite silent.” Mika remarked. “Is there something on your beautiful mind?”

The Mated pair was emptying the dinner table after supper, and their kids were watching a Finnish cartoon series playing on one of the channels.

“I’ve been thinking.” the German confessed.

“About what?”

Michael put the plates on the kitchen counter. “I think I might want more kids.”

The Alpha blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Not one hundred percent, yet.” the mother of three looked at their children in the living room. “I need to talk to my GP, whether it’s even a responsible decision seeing as I’m thirty-seven. My body has changed so much, maybe I’m not vital enough to be pregnant while still racing.”

The Finn took his husband’s hands. “I’ll let you make that decision. You take care of your body; I just want to be able to keep making love to you.”

“We certainly will be doing that a lot.” and the Omega captured his Mate’s lips. After about a minute of kissing, he put his forehead to Mika’s and wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck. “We might just wanna do the dishes before we go upstairs and do the naughty stuff together.”

* * *

Taavi was going to enter his first year of competitive karting now he’d turned 6 years old.

Michael was kind of fearful that when other kids knew that his parents were Formula One Championship winners, those other kids would want to prove themselves and maybe cause dangerous situations just to be able to say that they defeated the son of 2 multiple Champions.

But, the mother of 3 didn’t have to worry too much.

While Taavi did fight, most of it was fair. He didn’t receive a trophy, but he did get home in 6th position in the end and brought home some points in his first ever competitive race.


	51. San Marino, 2005

The Imola track was always painful to return to, especially for those who’d been there 11 years ago.

There, in the Tamburello corner, was still that little plaque, placed there after Senna was declared dead, to honour him.

After that accident, corners 2 & 3 had been added to prevent such big impacts from happing there again.

Maybe that particular barrier wasn’t there anymore, nor was the corner the same.

Michael was at the old part of the Tamburello corner. You could only get there with permission of the FIA, or otherwise it was going to become a pilgrimage place for race gurus and witch doctors all over the world claiming they could contact the spirit of Senna.

“I wish I could’ve taken your place that day.” the 37-year-old stated. “You were having a baby; you should’ve been able to be there for her. You also should’ve won the race, not me.”

The Omega driver felt an arm slip around his waist and looked at the person, seeing it was his husband. He put his head in the crook of Mika’s neck as he was crying.

* * *

_In the spirit world, in that Japanese garden, Ayrton could see his 1993 teammate and his mentee crying together at the corner he sustained his fatal injuries. He was sad for them._

_But the two of them made a great pair, and they had overcome a lot of obstacles. They were happy though, they had 3 beautiful children who would without a doubt grow up in a loving family._

_The Brazilian wouldn’t have been able to predict this outcome before his death. But he was certainly glad Mika and Michael found each other and had fallen in love, just like he and Alain had. Maybe he didn’t have the happy ending, but at least he’d known love._

* * *

Räikkönen led from pole, pulling out a gap of several seconds, before his McLaren retired on lap nine with driveshaft problems.

Alonso took over the lead, and was unchallenged until lap 50, when Häkkinen-Schumacher emerged from the pits just behind him.

Häkkinen-Schumacher had started 13th and had been unable to pass Jarno Trulli for 20 laps, until the Italian pitted allowing Schumacher to increase his pace. After pitting himself, he emerged in 3rd place ahead of Trulli and started to catch race leader Alonso. He caught up with 2nd place driver Jenson Button and overtook him, overturning a 20-second gap in 13 laps. After the second round of pit-stops he emerged from the pits seconds behind Alonso.

The next 12 laps saw the two battle for the lead of the race, but Häkkinen-Schumacher was unable to overtake Alonso who took the race victory.

Button was in 3rd, followed by Wurz's McLaren, Takuma Sato, Jacques Villeneuve, Trulli and Ralf Schumacher. Ralf was later given a 25-second penalty as he was released into the path of Nick Heidfeld; this temporarily dropped him to 11th place.

During checks after the race it was found that Button's car had been under the 600 kg minimum weight requirement when drained of fuel. The race stewards cleared Button, as they believed data provided by BAR-Honda was sufficient to prove that they had been operating inside the rules, but the FIA appealed sending them to court.

They were found guilty, but the FIA's preferred penalty of having the team disqualified from the championship for the year was not carried through, and they were given a double race ban, starting from the next round in Spain.

In addition, Button's teammate Sato, who had finished 5th on the track, was disqualified from the race despite his car not being found to be underweight.

Wurz was thus promoted to 3rd, followed by Villeneuve, Trulli, Heidfeld, Webber and Liuzzi.


	52. Canada, 2005

At race start, both Button and Häkkinen-Schumacher got away slowly, and Giancarlo Fisichella and Fernando Alonso took off well to move into first and second by the first corner.

The McLarens of Juan Pablo Montoya and Räikkönen were also able to pass Schumacher, moving into 4th and 5th behind Button.

Further back in the field, BAR's Takuma Sato made a small mistake, but did not lose a large amount of time.

On the 2nd lap, Fisichella was able to widen the gap back to Alonso, while local driver Jacques Villeneuve was forced to pit for a new front wing, leaving him at the back of the field.

As the race continued, the Renault's pulled further away from the pack, and Barrichello was constantly moving up the field, up to 15th position by the end of lap 8.

Narain Karthikeyan had a spin after a mistake in turn 1, allowing Jordan teammate Tiago Monteiro past.

Michael Schumacher became the first driver to take his scheduled pitstop, refuelling on lap 12 to drop from 6th to 12th position.

3 laps later, Button and Ralf Schumacher showed their hands, also entering the pits for more fuel.

Button dropped from 3rd to 7th, leaving the two Renaults to lead from the two McLarens.

On lap 21, the first of the 2-stoppers pitted, with Felipe Massa, Nick Heidfeld and Klien all entering pitlane.

The following lap, Sato entered his garage, apparently retiring from the race with gearbox trouble.

Lap 24 saw the first of the leaders pit, with championship contenders Alonso and Räikkönen refuelling, before both of their teammates pitted on the following lap.

On exiting the pits, Montoya went too fast on cold tyres, leaving the track and allowing Alonso to retain 2nd position.

Karthikeyan hit the wall at the back end of the circuit, forcing him to retire from the race.

Mark Webber, up to 7th position through a very long first stint, pitted on lap 28, and fed back into the race 9th, just ahead of Massa, Heidfeld and Ralf Schumacher. On the following lap, Webber went wide onto the grass, and in attempting to make up time, braked too late into the hairpin, running very wide and losing 3 positions.

Barrichello became the final driver to pit on lap 31, dropping from 8th to 12th.

The battle for 5th place continued on lap 4 as Kimi Räikkönen lead Häkkinen-Schumacher, and just behind Jarno Trulli attempts a move on Takuma Sato for 7th.

After following close behind for several laps, and appearing to be quicker, Alonso passed teammate Fisichella for the lead on lap 33, but Fisichella obviously had a technical problem, as Montoya easily passed him on the same lap.

Fisichella entered the pits to retire at the end of the lap, with hydraulic system problems.

On lap 34, both Button and Häkkinen-Schumacher took their 2nd stops, retaining 4th and 5th positions.

On lap 35, Alonso led from Montoya, Räikkönen, Button, Häkkinen-Schumacher and Jarno Trulli.

However, on lap 39, Alonso ran wide at the exit of turn 4 and hit the outside wall, damaging his suspension and forcing him to retire from the race.

This left Montoya in the lead, followed by Räikkönen.

After following Massa for several laps, Heidfeld's BMW engine failed, allowing Ralf Schumacher into 7th and Webber to 8th.

Takuma Sato re-joined the race 24 laps behind, after the B.A.R team fixed his car in order to gain him a slightly better starting position in qualifying for the following grand prix.

On lap 49, the gap from Montoya to Räikkönen was reduced to around 3 seconds.

Button, under pressure from Häkkinen-Schumacher, made a mistake at the final chicane, hitting the inside kerb heavily, which forced him into the "wall of champions" on the outside. The Brit was forced to retire from the race, handing 3rd position to the German, and causing the deployment of the safety car as Button's car was in a dangerous position.

Every car took the opportunity to pit besides Montoya, who was forced to stay out an extra lap while Räikkönen was refuelled.

On exiting the pits, Montoya re-entered the race under the safety car, which had just led the train of cars through turns 1 and 2. Montoya slipped into 2nd, slightly ahead of David Coulthard on track, although the Red Bull Racing driver had been lapped.

Before the restart, Räikkönen led from Montoya, Häkkinen-Schumacher, Trulli, Webber, Massa, Barrichello and Ralf Schumacher. As the safety car re-entered the pits, Webber made a mistake into turn 1, allowing both Massa and Barrichello through, although the Sauber driver was forced wide and Barrichello moved into 5th.

Soon after, it was announced that Montoya was under investigation by the stewards, and he was black-flagged, which meant disqualification from the race, for exiting the pits while a red light was showing as the safety car was on the pit straight, making it his 2nd consecutive disqualification in Canada.

As the race entered the closing stages, Häkkinen-Schumacher closed in on Räikkönen, who was troubled by a misaligned steering wheel.

Trulli appeared to be having trouble with his brakes, and retired when they failed, leaving Barrichello in a comfortable 3rd position.

However, Barrichello made an error, allowing Massa to close up behind, but Webber was also close behind.

Meanwhile, Takuma Sato appeared to have a mechanical failure which forced him to spin at the hairpin, before the rear of his car caught fire due to overheating.

Räikkönen was able to retain his 1-second gap back to Häkkinen-Schumacher to take the race win, with Barrichello more than 30 seconds behind in 3rd position.

Webber was close to Massa into the final corner, but was unable to pass, leaving Massa to take a valuable 4th position and 5 championship points.

Completing the point scorers were Ralf Schumacher, Coulthard and Klien.

The result meant Räikkönen reduced the gap in the championship standings to just 22 points, and the double-podium for Ferrari allowed them to close up in the constructor’s championship.

* * *

_“How do you see your championship chances this year?”_

Michael pulled a bit of a face. “Well, seeing as I only have twenty-four points after eight out of nineteen races while Alonso already has fifty-nine… I think my championship run is practically almost over. The only person who can catch up to him now is Kimi.”

_“How so?”_

“Well, this year’s Ferrari just has major issues. Things from last year were changed, and sadly they weren’t the best changes we made.” the German replied. “Right now, our priority is finding out whatever we did wrong compared to last year and make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

_“Are there already ideas about what could be wrong with the car?”_

The Omega shrugged. “It can be a range of problems. Nothing’s crystal clear and there are probably multiple problems that might mask another. It’s going to be a long year for us, that I can say.”

_“Thank you, Michael, and good luck during the rest of the season.”_

* * *

Mika Häkkinen had been present in the Ferrari garage, with his and Michael’s children.

The oldest of the three definitely looked like Michael and was clearly developing that distinctive Schumacher jaw and nose. If the kid turned out to be an Alpha in 10 years, there would be opportunities to manipulate the boy if it was going to climb the ranks of motorsport.

Despite all the rumours last year and even the so called ‘surrogacy’, there didn’t seem any cracks in Michael’s marriage to the Finn.

Todt scoffed. _‘That tramp probably forgave his husband for cheating. Coward.’_

In his eyes, a _‘real’_ Alpha would discipline their cheating spouse by hitting them repeatedly. Maybe even cause a miscarriage, before raping them to show who they belonged to.

The Frenchman certainly knew how he would’ve disciplined Michael had he found out the Omega was laying with half of his colleagues while Mated to him.

But that Finn was a docile Alpha, domesticated and basically a pussy. He didn’t even dress like an Alpha should; showing off the broadness of his shoulders and his other muscles. Instead, he was dressed like a dutiful domesticated daddy in a button-up flannel shirt and loose jeans. Such a Beta style.

That tramp always kissed Michael’s knuckles, treating the Omega driver as a god.

And afterwards, Michael always blushed before kissing his Mate’s lips.


	53. Hungary, 2005

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher surprised the paddock by taking his 1st pole position of the season, causing speculation that he was running a light first fuel load in order to build a gap on a circuit on which overtaking is notoriously difficult.

Beside him on the front row was Juan Pablo Montoya, nearly 9 tenths behind.

Jarno Trulli continued his impressive qualifying form by taking 3rd place, while Kimi Räikkönen took 4th spot despite being the first runner out on the dirty circuit.

Championship leader Fernando Alonso started in 6th position.

Both Michael Schumacher and Montoya got fast starts, while Räikkönen took Trulli off the line, and ended the lap in 2nd place, having passed his teammate as well.

Further back, Alonso was squeezed into turn one by Ralf Schumacher, the German's right-rear wheel making contact with Alonso's front wing and causing it to hang unevenly.

Rubens Barrichello braked too late into the first turn, breaking his front wing on Trulli's diffuser.

Further back, Christian Klien made contact with Jacques Villeneuve, with their wheels touching as they fought for position in the first turn. This sent Klien into a spectacular barrel-roll, before finishing the right way up, and unharmed.

Red Bull Racing's race then went from bad to worse, with Alonso's front wing dislodging itself between turns 10 and 11, into the path of several drivers. Most managed to avoid it, but David Coulthard, apparently unsighted by Mark Webber's Williams, hit the debris, causing the Scot's right-front suspension to break and force him into retirement.

At the end of lap 1, Häkkinen-Schumacher led by 1.9 seconds over Räikkönen, who was a further 2.4 seconds ahead of Montoya. Alonso, Barrichello and Jordan's Tiago Monteiro were all forced to pit at the end of the lap for repairs.

Immediately, Räikkönen began pressuring his German rival, the pair lapping Monteiro after just 4 laps.

Räikkönen and Häkkinen-Schumacher then began trading fastest laps, and the gap was cut down to just 0.792 seconds after 9 laps.

Meanwhile, Barrichello, forced back due to his early damage, got past Minardi's Robert Doornbos, clear superior car speed meaning the Dutch driver could offer no resistance.

Räikkönen entered the pits first, on lap 11, showing that his qualifying effort was significantly helped by the light fuel load, and leaving Häkkinen-Schumacher to attempt to open a gap before his own stop.

Barrichello also made his move on Christijan Albers, moving up to 14th, while Alonso finally dispatched Doornbos to move up to 16th place.

Trulli became the second driver to take his scheduled fuel stop on lap 13, while Alonso made short work of Albers to move into 15th.

Barrichello continued his charge, taking Narain Karthikeyan for 13th place on lap 14.

The question of how much fuel was in Schumacher's car was answered on lap 15, with the German refuelling to leave Montoya in the lead. Schumacher re-joined reasonably comfortably ahead of Räikkönen, while his brother Ralf Schumacher managed to leapfrog teammate Trulli, who was still suffering with a damaged diffuser.

Montoya stretched his lead to over 16 seconds by lap 17, while Doornbos, Karthikeyan and Monteiro all made their stops from the back of the field. Montoya took his first stop on lap 22, but his lead was not large enough to allow him to stay in the lead, re-joining in 3rd place, behind Häkkinen-Schumacher and Räikkönen, and ahead of Jenson Button, who had yet to stop.

Button took his pitstop alongside Giancarlo Fisichella on the following lap, while Räikkönen again closed in on Häkkinen-Schumacher, reducing the gap to just 0.6 seconds by lap 24.

Alonso took his first scheduled stop on lap 26, re-joining the race in 14th, and still well out of the point scoring positions.

Lap 27 saw Nick Heidfeld and Jacques Villeneuve pit, the pair apparently on two-stop strategies, while Mark Webber showed that he was fuelled heavily during qualifying, becoming the last driver to take their first stop, on lap 29, from 7th position.

Meanwhile, Robert Doornbos pulled off to retire, the team citing hydraulic failure for his early demise.

On lap 30, Häkkinen-Schumacher led by just 0.6 seconds over Räikkönen, the Finn apparently content to stay behind the German until their next stops.

Montoya was in 3rd position, ahead of Ralf Schumacher, Trulli, Button, Heidfeld, Takuma Sato, Fisichella, Barrichello and Webber.

The Saubers of Villeneuve and Felipe Massa sat in 12th and 13th, both of their Petronas engines sounding a bit rough around the edges.

Trulli and Barrichello pitted on lap 33, followed by Häkkinen-Schumacher on lap 35. The German held just a 0.5 second lead over Räikkönen, who pitted on the following lap.

The gap was enough for Räikkönen to take the position from Häkkinen-Schumacher.

Montoya then slowed considerably and pitted at the end of lap 41 to retire from the race. This incident handed Räikkönen a comfortable lead over Häkkinen-Schumacher and pushed Ralf Schumacher into a potential podium position.

Massa entered the pits on lap 42, spending several laps as the team attempted to fix the damage caused by a small fire due to a fuel spill.

On lap 43, Fisichella ran wide at turn 4, losing 8th position to Webber.

Now released from behind Häkkinen-Schumacher, Räikkönen was able to show the full speed of his McLaren. He increased the gap to over 20 seconds by lap 44.

Button made his second and final pitstop on lap 47 from 5th place, re-joining the race in 6th.

Räikkönen took his final stop on the following lap, with his lead large enough to allow him to comfortably re-join still ahead of Schumacher.

Most of the field took their final stops between laps 50 and 55, with little change in the front of the field, although Webber was able to leapfrog Sato to take 7th place.

Häkkinen-Schumacher made his final stop on lap 57 from a distant second place, re-joining just 4.4 seconds ahead of his brother, who was showing impressive speed in his Toyota.

By lap 62, Räikkönen had increased his lead to over half a minute, while Ralf Schumacher closed the gap to just 2.9 seconds behind his older brother. 3 laps later, the gap was reduced to 1.2 seconds, with all cars except the top 6 at least one lap behind the leader Räikkönen.

Albers took a lengthy stop on lap 51, but re-joined the race a few laps later, while Villeneuve retired from the race on lap 57 due to yet another small engine fire on a Sauber.

Fisichella took a quick ‘splash-and-dash’ to the finish on lap 68 but was able to hold his 9th position ahead of 10th placed Barrichello.

Räikkönen took a very important comfortable victory ahead of Häkkinen-Schumacher who was able to withstand the late charge from Ralf Schumacher, who scored his first podium finish of the year, and his first for Toyota.

4th place went to Trulli, ahead of Jenson Button, followed by the Williams' of Heidfeld and Webber, with Sato scoring his first point of the year in 8th.

Alonso finished in a disappointing 11th position.

The result meant that Räikkönen moved to within 26 points of Alonso with 6 races remaining, and a good result next race should give him a chance at the championship, given McLaren's apparent superior speed.

Michael Schumacher sits in 3rd place on 55 points, while the following 6 drivers will all be out of the championship race if they fail to score in the Turkish Grand Prix.

McLaren reduced the gap to Renault to just 12 points in the constructor's championship, followed by Ferrari, another 19 points in arrears.

BAR took their 4th consecutive points haul of the year, but still lie a disappointing 7th place.

* * *

The race hadn’t been that tentative after Räikkönen had leap-frogged them after the second stop, but it had still caused stress with Jean Todt.

The Frenchman wanted to have another constructor’s title, and another driver’s title for Michael. But with Renault and McLaren being so strong, it seemed to be impossible. Both of those titles.

Todt was looking out of his window as he saw Michael appear, very much _naked_.

For a 37-year-old Omega, the man still looked incredibly fit and had all the bodily characteristics of being a perfect breeding machine with those hips. Had he had a better Alpha, he would’ve been pregnant over and over again until his womb was barren.

It was clear that the driver was seducing someone to come into his bed.

The small Alpha waited for that person to appear, thinking it would be one of the younger Alphas on the grid that would do literally anything to stick their cocks in the 8-time World Champion just to have a little feeling of control only to see the older man dominating them on track. He’d expected it to be Räikkönen, who’d won the race, or Alonso, to consolidate the championship leader.

But the 8-time Champion had been seducing his husband.

It’s something Jean thought was weird. Not only just because of the rumours that went around surrounding the couple, but he was puzzled as to why an Omega would even try and seduce their Alpha husband, unless he’d been naughty, and this was his way to evade punishments.

Michael’s long fingers touched the Finn’s skin, and softly kissing the still dressed Alpha.

Häkkinen’s dirty hands were on Michael’s hips.

Michael then undressed his tramp of a Mate.

The Frenchman expected the Finn to have lost a lot of muscle and gained weight. But the 38-year-old’s muscle mass seemed to have increased since his retirement.

No wonder the German was staying with his Finnish lover. He still gained satisfaction from laying with his Mate after creating 3 children.

Michael moved sensually, using his long legs and fingers to be all over that tramp.

Both seemed to enjoy their little game, but the Finn’s pants didn’t come off until what seemed like half an hour of just kissing and touching each other’s skin.

Todt was slightly shocked by how well-endowed Häkkinen was, but he kept watching.

The Omega driver was clearly enjoying the sex, as if he was in ecstasy. He was screaming things at his Mate, and Jean went out of his trailer to see if he could hear it.

He could.

“Yes, _Mika! Right there! Ah!_ Fuck me harder, I need it! _Oh! Oh!_ ” it were the most delicious sounds.

Maybe he couldn’t see it anymore, but the perverted Frenchman could easily picture the face.

“Such a perfect Mate.” Michael purred. “Yes. Fuck another baby in me, pump me full of your seed as you empty your balls in me. I know you want to impregnate me. _Do it_.”

It was highly erotic, sinful even.

The Alpha loudly roared, and it was followed by a lot of loud cries and moans.

No, it didn’t look like as if Michael was having a ton of extramarital affairs.

_‘Damnit!’_


	54. Belgium, 2005

It was on the Thursday before the Belgian weekend that Aileen Coulthard-Irvine was introduced into the Formula One world. Both her parents showed her off to the media and to the Red Bull employees.

Eddie was mainly the one to hold her, as he was her sit-at-home parent.

The media indeed saw the darker hair, which made it impossible for little Aileen to be the biological child conceived between David Coulthard and Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher, as they were both blondes.

So that rumour was quickly out of the window.

Instead came the rumour that Michael had an affair with his ex-teammate and that that was how baby Aileen was created, although it seemed unlikely that an Omega would want to have an affair with a Beta male if there were hundreds of Alphas around ready to fuck him.

* * *

It was in the afternoon of that Thursday that a certain journalist called Lee McKenzie got her hands on an interview where Michael spoke about his surrogacy to the Finnish magazine of Libero.

The magazine also spoke to the London-based doctor who’d treated Häkkinen-Schumacher during this surrogate pregnancy. Doctor Green spoke about the procedures he and various unnamed lab technicians performed to make sure that the baby was purely Irvine’s and Coulthard’s.

The Coulthard-Irvine couple didn’t see the need of proof surrounding their daughter’s DNA, as they wanted to keep the media mostly out of their daughter’s life. They just went on with their life.

* * *

While Belgium had been lucky ground for Michael ever since his first Grand Prix win at the Spa-Francorchamps circuit in 1992, that luck was finally over. He collided with BAR-driver Takuma Sato. On lap 14, the Japanese hit Häkkinen-Schumacher's car from behind, causing both to retire.

Antônio Pizzonia crashed into Juan Pablo Montoya—in 2nd position at the time—shortly before the finish of the race.

Jacques Villeneuve was able to finish 6th by virtue of a 1-stop pit strategy, while other drivers stopped as many as 5 times.

The fight for the championship really went down to Kimi and Alonso, who were on 86 points and 111 points respectfully. It all depended on whether the Finn could win the next race in Brazil or at least outscore his Spanish rival by enough points to stay in the theoretical fight.


	55. Brazil, 2005

The top 3 headed to the press conference room while all the other drivers who’d finished the race found themselves talking to the journalists outside of that room.

Michael had finished in 4th place, 11 seconds by new World Champion Fernando Alonso.

_“How does it feel to have your winning streak ended so abruptly?”_

“I guess I expected a new champion to come along sooner or later. Alonso was already fourth in the driver’s standings last year, so he clearly was a good driver.” the 8-time Champion replied. “It’s also all about the car-driver combination, best driver in the best car usually results in a championship winning performance or very close to that.”

_“Would you have preferred Kimi to win the Championship instead?”_

Schumi laughed. He knew why they’d ask that; Kimi was Finnish, just like his husband. “I never had a preference, but I did know Kimi was strong this year and I have no doubt he’ll be up there in the next couple years. In the right car in the right year, he’s gonna be a champion.”

“Do you think you might be able to challenge Alonso next year?”

The Omega driver thought about that for a second. “Well, I’ll certainly try. I don’t know if next year’s Ferrari will be better than this one. I won’t be able to say anything until after winter testing when it comes to championship chances.”

There was a scoff behind him.

Häkkinen-Schumacher briefly looked and rolled his eyes when he saw Alonso.

“You Omegas should just fucking submit. We Alphas are _supposed_ to win.”

Michael gave the Spaniard a look. “Really Alonso? Using that old argument again? I really thought you were better than that.”

“It’s always been that way. You Omegas submit to us Alphas.”

The Omega leaned on the metal fence and placed the other hand, his left, on his hip. “Well, _this_ Omega makes Alphas _fight_ for it and does _not_ submit. There’s a reason I’ve won _eight_ titles, _greenhorn_. I do not even submit to my _Mate_ that easily, I made him fight for his first title too. Spiced up our sex life very much though, never got boring.” he winked like he was flirting and strutted over to his Renault rival. “But don’t you ever, _ever_ think that I’m going to make your life easy. Not after this. You’ll have a fight on your hand next year if I get a good car again. I’ll show you what _true dominance_ is.” and he left with his head held high, only turning back once. “That’s a challenge, _Alonso_.”

Cameras were now flashing to capture both their faces.

Fernando stood there, mouth agape and Schumacher was photographed with his eyes closed and a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

“That was a very strong clapback, my love.” Mika was smiling from ear to ear.

Michael blushed. Even after years of marriage and being Mated to his former rival, he was still very much blushing when he received a compliment from the man.

The Finn put his hands on his lover’s hips and kissed him on the lips. “I’ll help you every second along the way to defeat that little greenhorn.”

“You can start that by giving me a good pounding. I need it after this bullshit.”

“Certainly, my dear.”


	56. Winter 2005 - 2006

“Congrats Nico, I’m so happy for you!” Michael’s blue eyes shone bright.

The Rosberg Heir smiled. “I’m happy too. I still can’t believe it, I’m in Formula One!”

Lewis hugged his best friend tightly. “And I’ll take your seat in GP-two.”

The young Omega laughed. “You deserved that seat, certainly. Best driver in the best team, right?”

The only full-blooded Finn in the room nodded. “That’s where the best are supposed to go.”

“But I’m glad you two are here.” and the married Omega hugged both 20-year-olds. “I have missed you.”

“We missed you too, Michael.” Nico said.

The two were actually there to babysit the Häkkinen-Schumacher children as the parents went for a long run through the Finnish snow.

“We’ll try to be back as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry, we can take care of these three.” the half-black man said, going with his hand through Elias’s hair. “We promise not to do anything weird.”

The 39-year-old Alpha smiled. “We trust you, that’s why you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

When Mika found Michael’s pill strips in the bin, he did raise an eyebrow. “Not using those anymore?”

“I had the conversation with my GP, I’m healthy enough to have another baby.” the Omega lightly touched his Mate’s skin. “And I want another one, with you of course.”

“You are completely sure you want another baby?” the Finn laid his hands on his lover’s hips.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure.” and the Ferrari driver kissed his husband.

The Alpha nodded. “Of course, I’ll give you that baby that you want. I can’t deny you anything.”

“I know that.”

* * *

When Michael was back in the Maranello factory, he met his young new teammate.

Felipe Massa was replacing Rubens Barrichello, who’d moved to the Lucky Strike BAR Honda team and was now partnering Jenson Button, the only other Omega on the grid.

The British team wanted to employ a trustable Alpha or Beta teammate, but one with experience too.

It was Barrichello’s chance to leave the toxic environment of Ferrari, so he took it.

The 8-time champion encouraged the older Brazilian to go, as the Alpha deserved better.

Massa was… completely unlike Irvine or Barrichello. The young Alpha _did_ have those backward traditional thoughts planted in his brain. It was the air around him that was slightly threatening.

But the Omega would not give in. He could handle it.


	57. Malaysia, 2006

At the start, pole-sitter Fisichella made a clean getaway, as did 2nd placed Button.

The Williams drivers were having a little battle of their own, Nico Rosberg pushing Mark Webber wide as he tried to defend his third spot, and a flying Alonso took advantage as they squabbled.

The Spaniard went around the outside of turn one to take 4th, behind Häkkinen-Schumacher who’d started in 4th place just behind his fellow German Omega.

Kimi Räikkönen was a first lap casualty when his McLaren rear ended into the barriers with a suspected suspension failure, thanks to a nerf from behind by Christian Klien's Red Bull.

It was hard to see what happened but Klien was in the pits quickly afterwards with suspension damage to the front of his car.

Red Bull's David Coulthard was up to 10th from 19th, the Toyota of Ralf Schumacher from 22nd to 13th, Ferrari's Felipe Massa from 21st to 14th and Rubens Barrichello moved his Honda up from 20th to 15th.

At the front it was Fisichella leading Button, Häkkinen-Schumacher and Alonso, then came Webber and the remaining McLaren of Juan Pablo Montoya.

BMW Sauber's Nick Heidfeld had a good start and had improved to 6th, followed by Rosberg, who had dropped down a little after the skirmish with teammate Webber at the start. Rosberg got past Heidfeld but the move and his efforts in qualifying came to nothing when the Cosworth V8 let go in a cloud of smoke and flames a couple of laps later.

Webber was closing on Alonso and Heidfeld was back to 6th, with Montoya still between him and Webber. Rosberg's exit had promoted the second BMW Sauber of Jacques Villeneuve into 8th, while Coulthard and Heidfeld had moved up to complete the top 10.

Ralf and Massa were also still improving, 11th and 12th respectively, but for Red Bull it was game over.

They had managed to get Klien back out on track after the incident with Räikkönen, but he had problems. Meanwhile, Coulthard had gone into the pits stuck in 6th gear and their respective woes ended in a double retirement for the team.

Back on track Fisichella was belting out fastest laps at the front.

Behind Ralf and Massa, 10th and 11th by then, was the Toro Rosso of Scott Speed and Barrichello, who was struggling to make up ground as quickly as his fellow back-of-the-grid starters had done.

Villeneuve and Massa all in successive laps at the same corner, turn one.

Webber and Ralf were the ones who kicked off the first pit stops, around lap 15, but Webber then exited the race with a hydraulic problem.

Fisichella went in for his first stop a couple of laps later, leaving Button in the lead until the Honda also dived in. That promoted Häkkinen-Schumacher to the front with Alonso behind him.

Further down the field MF1's Christijan Albers was up to 13th, followed by the Super Aguri of Takuma Sato and Tonio Liuzzi's Toro Rosso.

The second MF1 of Tiago Monteiro was next and the last of the remaining cars on track was Yuji Ide's Super Aguri. They were all having their own little fights, but the attention was firmly on the front.

Häkkinen-Schumacher led Alonso, Fisichella and Button re-joined behind 3rd placed Montoya after his stop.

He was pressuring the McLaren, but not really too hard as Montoya was yet to pit.

Heidfeld was doing a calm and controlled job in 5th, followed by Villeneuve and Massa up into the points.

However, due to the different strategies the pit stop shakeout was not yet complete.

Next into the pits were Michael, Montoya and Villeneuve, which left Alonso, Massa and Barrichello the last to go in. Alonso finally ducked in on lap 26 but evidently would have to stop again. He re-joined third behind Fisichella and Button.

Häkkinen-Schumacher had a shitty stop, he was behind the Spaniard.

Massa was up to 4th when he went in and re-joined 8th, and the Ferrari youngster didn’t have to stop again.

Barrichello was also on a one-stopper and was last to make his way into the pits but the strategy was wasted when a few laps later he got a 10-second stop and go penalty for speeding in the pit lane.

Ide was the next to retire, with an unspecified mechanical problem, and the Super Aguri pulled off on the grass. Barrichello, who had been held up by a scrap between Sato and Monteiro, went in for his penalty, and Button got similarly stuck behind Sato and one of the Toro Rosso cars who were then having a duel.

Fisichella took his 2nd stop and Button dived in as well to escape the traffic. They retained formation and re-joined in 3rd and 5th with Montoya in between them.

Alonso was back in the lead until his second stop and had just enough time in his pocket to charge through for a quick splash-and-dash and get out ahead of Button.

Michael went in for his second stop and it was a close call with Button as he re-joined the track. The Brit didn't back off and led Michael through turn one, although the German was very close. It took the 8-time champion 5 laps to get past the Honda.

With only 8 laps to go Heidfeld, who had been doing a sterling, if quiet, job for BMW in 6th, suffered an engine failure.

In the final laps Liuzzi got past Albers for 12th, which will probably make MF1 start complaining about Toro Rosso's V10 again, and somewhere along the line Speed retired with a suspected clutch problem.

Positions held to the flag and Fisichella took the victory ahead of teammate Alonso and Häkkinen-Schumacher.

It was only the 2nd race of the season, but there was just 4 points between the reigning champion Alonso and veteran 8-time champion Häkkinen-Schumacher.

* * *

Fernando Alonso grumbled. He’d truly hoped he could’ve extended his lead over his Omega rival. But it was just 4 points in 2 races, and there were a lot of races coming up that would show off Häkkinen-Schumacher’s strengths as a veteran racer.

As he walked through the paddock sulking, he saw his Ferrari rival lip locked with his husband Mika Häkkinen, a double F1 champion. It was likely they were going to fuck.

It was disgusting.

Such things shouldn’t be done in public, it just wasn’t appropriate.

The German Omega should’ve been kicked out the second it became known he’d hidden his true secondary sex. Omegas were a distraction anyway.


	58. Australia, 2006

The race began with an unusual spin of Juan Pablo Montoya as he completed the formation lap. He lined up at the back of the grid, however Fisichella then stalled his engine on the grid, forcing the start to be red flagged. Fisichella had to start from the pitlane, while Montoya reclaimed his grid position.

As in 2002, the race had a first-lap accident. Felipe Massa was the victim in an incident involving himself, Nico Rosberg and Christian Klien.

The Williams and Red Bull effectively sandwiched Massa's Ferrari as the Brazilian attempted to squeeze through a gap too small, pitching him into the wall hard and out of the race. Rosberg returned to the pits without the rear wing. Klien continued the race unharmed.

These incidents called the Safety Car on the very first lap.

Fisichella spun but continued, again in the Jones corner.

Alonso passed Button when the SC was recalled two laps later, in the start/finish straight.

On the 3rd lap, Christian Klien had some problem with his suspension and crashed the barriers near Clark Chicane, and destroyed his car. Klien went out walking, happily. This crash had left many pieces of debris on the track and the Safety Car went out again to help the stewards clean the zone.

When the race continued, Räikkönen attacked Button and gained his place. Montoya tried that as well, though unsuccessful for many laps.

Vitantonio Liuzzi made an exciting pass on Michael Schumacher, by the Sports Centre turn, but was ultimately unsuccessful.

The race continued uneventful for another 10 laps when pit stops began with Montoya, Button and Trulli. Fernando and Räikkönen stopped, giving Mark Webber the lead of his home Grand Prix.

A gearbox failure on lap 22 then eliminated him.

Another uneventful stint was run until lap 32 when Montoya touched the grass in the Prost turn, but managed to return to the track.

Häkkinen-Schumacher also had the same grass cross and was also able to continue his race in 9th place.

Then, Rubens Barrichello also went off there and hit the barriers.

This incident called the Safety Car for the third time. Many drivers used this SC situation to go to pits. Räikkönen entered just before Montoya, making a queue.

On lap 35 the Safety Car was off, and the race restarted.

Alonso had a strategy to give an enormous gap with the SC and slow down the cars behind, and then blasted off and leave Räikkönen and Heidfeld with the trouble of Albers, creating a 3-second gap between the two leading cars.

The 36th lap called the Safety Car once again.

Vitantonio Liuzzi had jumped to the grass, crossed the road, bumped the left barrier, crossed the road again and struck the right barrier near Whiteford, leaving his car completely destroyed.

The race restarted on lap 40, and Fernando did exactly the same thing and got a little advantage from Räikkönen.

After the incident Liuzzi blamed Villeneuve, saying that the Canadian had screwed up one of his best races.

Lap 39 brought another incident to the race. Tiago Monteiro abandoned due to a mechanical problem. Lap 46 took Montoya out of the race as he crossed the kerbs in the curve where Schumacher had had his accident. This caused the car to jump momentarily, causing an electrical problem which forced a total shutdown of the car, thus making him retire.

The Australian Grand Prix was not free of incidents in the last laps.

On the very final lap, in the final 2 corners, Jenson Button blew his engine, causing Fisichella right behind him to be covered in oil and struggling to control the car. Button ended up stalling the car about 10 metres from the finish line. He did so deliberately, giving up a points-scoring position, to avoid a 10th position penalty in the next race.

Alonso wrapped up his 10th career victory, while Räikkönen grabbed the second place on the podium and Ralf Schumacher scored what proved to be the sole podium for Toyota in the season, and ultimately, his final podium in Formula One.

Nick Heidfeld finished 4th, Fisichella in 5th, Villeneuve in 6th, Häkkinen-Schumacher in 7th and Coulthard in the final point-scoring position of 8th.

* * *

“I could’ve done more today.” Michael stated as he leaned against his partner.

“You did your best, and you scored points, that’s what this is all about.” the Alpha told. “It’s how I defeated you in nineteen-ninety-eight.”

The German laughed. “Okay, yeah. You’re right. Still, seventh isn’t a lot.”

“Still gives you two points. And you don’t know how the rest of the season’s going to pan out.”

“True, true.” the 8-time champion felt his stomach growl. “Okay, now I’m actually hungry.”

“Let’s go grab something to eat then. You want to go to a nice restaurant or a simpler place?”

The Omega thought for a bit. “Let’s go somewhere simple. I don’t think I need steak or something.”

Mika smiled. “You perhaps want some kebab? Or a hamburger?”

“A nice big burger, lots of toppings.”

“Then that’s what we’ll get.”

* * *

When Michael got his burger, he devoured it.

The Finn was pleased to see his Mate like that; happy and content. He was also pleased to notice his lover had gotten a lot hornier since they quit anti-conception to try for one more baby. He certainly hoped they’d be able to conceive. They were both approaching their 40ies, the usual time for fertility to start dropping off.

Mika adjusted his glasses and ate his own burger.

“I really love this, you know.” the Omega said. “Just us, such a domesticated pair.”

The former 2-time champion laughed. “I certainly love us too.”

The Mated pair shared a kiss while bits of sauce were still on their lips.

The Ferrari driver placed his hand on his lover’s neck. “I want to play something tonight.”

“But of course, my love.”

As the pair was acting all lovey-dovey, they didn’t see the Renault drivers pass by.

Fisichella just rolled his eyes, he didn’t need to see a pair of old men trying to get it on with each other. But at least the pair was still in love, there were enough people who got bored of each other after marriage.

Alonso, on the other hand, didn’t like the sight of the two former world champions being that happy. They weren’t supposed to be together; it was just all wrong. He shot them a dirty look.

* * *

Michael licked his lips. His Alpha was still as muscled as the day they mated.

They might’ve aged 10 years since they first fucked, but it never got boring whatsoever.

His Mate of 8 years was spread out before him, sweating all over, breathing hard and cock fully erect, all due to the foreplay they had before the Omega bound his partner’s wrists and ankles.

He watched Mika struggle against his bindings, trying to reach for his lover whom he so desperately wanted while dazed with pheromones.

The Alpha was mewling.

The German knew he shouldn’t be teasing his husband, but he truly loved the control he had now as he laid on top of his Alpha. He was rubbing himself up against the broader-shouldered man. “I’m going to ride you, sweetheart. You just lay here as I attempt to conceive our baby.”

The retired driver mewled even louder, especially when his partner sank down on him.

As he rode his partner, Schumi made sure to keep their eyes locked together. He wanted to see every emotion in those ice blue eyes.

There was hunger, want, adoration and a whole lot of love in the Finn’s eyes.

It made Michael purr, and he went faster.

Mika roared loud when his orgasm hit him and shot his sperm inside of his lover. “I love you.” he said after catching his breath.


	59. Monaco, 2006

_(9 th of May 2006)_

Doctor Henri Tähkuvuori opened the file. “Well, mister Häkkinen-Schumacher, it turns out your stomach-ache is the happy news of pregnancy. May I congratulate you; you are the first thirty-eight-year-old Omega I’ve seen who’s conceived a set of twins.”

“Wait. What?” the 8-time F1 champion blinked his eyes. “Twins?”

Mika, who was standing next to the bed, started shaking and collapsed to the ground.

The Beta looked over to see if there was no bleeding from the Alphas head that would indicate a possible skull fracture. “Looks like your Mate is also quite surprised. I take it you were trying for a baby?”

“Yeah, we were. It’s just… there’s literally no history of twins in my family, nothing recent anyway. And our previous children were singletons.”

Tähkuvuori hummed. “I see. I do have to ask; do you want to keep both of them?”

“Yes, we certainly are keeping both twins.”

* * *

The Alpha just kept staring at the ultrasound picture that the doctor had taken for them.

There were indeed two still shapeless blobs inside Michael’s uterus that would grow to become babies.

Neither of them had expected to conceive twins, especially not 2 months after they quit anti-conception.

The German touched his husband’s arm. “We’re going to have two beautiful children.”

“I just… can’t believe it, that I sired twins with you.” the former 2-time champion was trying to keep his emotions in check, but he was crying of happiness.

Michael placed his lover’s hand on his still flat stomach before kissing the man.

The Finn pulled his Mate closer to him. “I love you, Michael. I won’t ever be able to tell you how much.”

“I know.” the Omega said, trailing his beloved’s jaw line. He laid his head on his Alpha’s chest. “I think I might want to retire after next season.”

“That’s up to you, I won’t make the decision.”

“We’ll be sappy stay-at-home parents, especially with these two coming.”

Mika purred. Yes, his babies were growing in his Mate’s uterus. Ten years ago, he could only ever have dreamed to find an Omega who was fine with his submissive behaviour and that he would have children.

But his dream had come true, even if his partner was the most unexpected person he could’ve thought of back then. Had Michael been an actual beta, Mika still would’ve married him.

* * *

During the qualifying session in Monaco, Michael knew it would be hard to get pole position.

Fernando Alonso’s Renault had looked amazingly strong in the practise sessions on Thursday and on the Saturday morning. The front row was the highest option.

Brawn had told him he could deliberately outbrake himself into a tight corner to bring out yellow flags and destroy Alonso’s chances of pole.

But it was the same as back in 1997, when the Ferrari team wanted him to deliberately crash with Villeneuve to get the championship. If race officials saw it, he would certainly have his time deleted and probably have to start from the back. Worst case scenario; he would be given a race ban or be disqualified, which would kinda destroy his chances of a 9th World Championship.

He was on 44 points, 10 points behind Alonso. He’d rather score 8 points than none at all.

Montoya was one to crash in Q1, the Columbian would have to start from the back.

* * *

Alonso wasn’t unthreatened, knowing that his closest rival Häkkinen-Schumacher was right next to him as they’d go into the Saint-Devote corner.

Coming into first corner, Alonso led the Ferrari of Häkkinen-Schumacher, the Williams of Webber and the McLaren of Räikkönen, nearly all 22 cars escaped the first corner unscathed, only Tiago Monteiro had picked up a problem, losing his front wing after a minor collision by his teammate, Christijan Albers.

Takuma Sato started the race from the pit lane.

Alonso led the race by 8 tenths of a second from Häkkinen-Schumacher.

Mark Webber, running in 3rd spot at that time, ran wide at St Devote and was overtaken by Räikkönen at Casino Square during lap two and was now catching the German by setting the fastest lap and by lap 4 Räikkönen had Häkkinen-Schumacher in his sight.

By lap 14, the leaders had already caught up with the backmarkers of the two Super Aguris and Monteiro's Midland.

Albers was given a stop-and-go penalty on lap 18 for causing an avoidable collision with his teammate and took his penalty a lap later.

By lap 21, the first round of pit stops had begun, Tiago Monteiro, who had already been into the pits, was the first driver to make a scheduled stop.

Räikkönen was the first of the top three drivers to pit, which was on lap 22.

Alonso pitted from the lead two laps later, leaving Michael in the race lead.

After 2 fast in-laps, Hakkinen-Schumacher pitted from the lead and had the potential to come out ahead of Räikkönen. But he only _just_ managed to come out in front of the Finnish driver to retain his position.

By lap 46, Rubens Barrichello, who had been off pace for the entire race, pitted in for his first and only stop of the race.

Webber was having a good race for Williams that afternoon in 4th, but it was to be cut short due to an exhaust failure; as the Australian completed his 46th lap, smoke started to appear at the back of his car and blew up in flames at the exit of the pit lane.

The Safety Car was deployed so marshals could get Webber's Williams off track so the rest of the field could resume racing without running into the immobile Williams.

The entire field took advantage of the safety car period and pitted a lap later for new tires and fuel.

About two laps under the safety car, Räikkönen had bad luck as well as a heat shield, which caught fire before in the first practice session, caught fire again, burning through the car's wiring and, judging by the on-board footage, cutting off the electricity to the engine; Räikkönen parked his McLaren at the exit of the Portier turn.

With the safety car coming back into the pits, Alonso restarted in 1st place with Häkkinen-Schumacher right behind him and Rubens Barrichello was third; Montoya and Coulthard were in the points as well.

By lap 57, Alonso had a commanding lead, as he had made a gap of over 15 seconds to the Ferrari.

Christian Klien retired a lap later promoting his teammate, David Coulthard to 5th and Montoya up to 6th.

Jacques Villeneuve got a drive through penalty on lap 59 because he overtook under safety car conditions.

Montoya was closing fast on 6th place Coulthard at about 5 five seconds a lap, lapping in the 1:15s, but the Scot was over 35 seconds ahead of him.

Barrichello, who was having a good Grand Prix up to lap 63, where he was given a drive through penalty for speeding in the pit lane, thus promoting Jarno Trulli up to 3rd place and Coulthard to 4th.

Barrichello came back in 5th place.

With a podium almost certain for Trulli, his Toyota team were pleased with the new car's performance but, on lap 72, the Italian had a hydraulic failure that shut the car down on the way up to the Casino, promoting Coulthard to 3rd and was now on course to take Red Bull's first podium and moving Trulli's teammate, Ralf Schumacher, who had a very quiet Grand Prix, up into the points.

Alonso won the Monaco Grand Prix, with Häkkinen-Schumacher and David Coulthard behind him to complete the podium positions.


	60. Germany, 2006

Mika wasn’t there this weekend.

Taavi had a national karting race in Helsinki and one of the parents needed to be there.

And as the stay-at-home parent and basically the soccer dad, the Alpha went with their son while his Mate and husband went to race on the Hockenheim circuit.

And it the absence of his husband, Michael sought out the company of the other two Omegas on the grid: Jenson and Nico.

The oldest Omega basically treated Nico like a son, and the kid was even young enough to actually be Michael’s biological son had he fucked an Alpha when he was about 17.

The two younger Omegas weren’t Mated yet, so they did ask Michael a lot of questions about how things were once you were Mated and what was true about what they heard.

The 8-time Champion could quite graphicly remember his Mating to Mika; how violent it was, how he was lost to his primal Omega self just wanting to create a baby inside of his unused womb on the spot, but also the way Mika had touched him, pleasured him and showered him with love and want.

Mating was forever, and that was what the older German told the pair of them. They should make a decision wisely and not just give themselves to the first Alpha that comes along and shows interest. They should find someone who actually loves them, understands them and would do the weirdest thing for them if they asked it.

* * *

During the German Grand Prix at the Hockenheimring, there were 8 retirements and 2 disqualifications.

Both the Midlands were disqualified after the race for having illegally flexing rear wings.

Nico Rosberg was the 1st retirement, as he had an accident on the opening lap.

On the 2nd lap, Yamamoto’s driveshaft broke, making his Super Aguri-Honda undrivable.

Then on the 3rd lap, there was a fuel pump failure on de la Rosa’s McLaren while his teammate Kimi Räikkönen was up front fighting with Massa, Button and Häkkinens-Schumacher.

On the 9th lap, Heidfeld went out when his brakes failed on him. He was lucky it didn’t happen after a long straight, or his crash would’ve been at an horrific high speed.

Then, on lap 19, Barrichello’s Honda engine blew up. It wasn’t a complete blow-out, but there was enough smoke to indicate something was wrong.

Jacques Villeneuve crashed out on lap 31, in his last F1 race.

Takuma Sato’s gearbox went 8 laps after that, and the final retirement was Mark Webber: a water leak on lap 60 of the race.

Michael won his home Grand Prix from starting second on the grid. He’d managed to fend off his younger and more eager Brazilian teammate, and Kimi took the last available podium spot.

* * *

After the race, the Omega went to his GP for another ultrasound scan to measure the growth of his twins. He wasn’t going back to Finland. Instead, he was going to wait for Mika in their Swiss home so they could go to Hungary together.

“So, how many weeks are you along?” the Beta woman asked.

“Phew, about… twenty weeks now.” Michael replied.

The GP hummed. “Have you had any bad symptoms?”

“I didn’t even have morning sickness. My feet are getting a bit sore though, but my Mate loves to provide me with a foot massage.”

Judith laughed. “Mister Häkkinen seems like a fine man to be married to. Oh, if only all of us could find a man like that.”

The racing driver could only feel sympathetic. He remembered from his early years how his family doctor had struggled in her relationship with a sloth of a man who expected her to do literally everything, and how she’d lost her faith in men afterwards.

“Have the pair of you already decided on names?” the German woman asked.

“Not yet. But we’re thinking about giving these two German names, for a change. And I quite like the name Tara for a girl.” the 8-time champion confessed. “And probably Josef or Fabian for a boy. Maybe both if they’re both boys. We don’t have a second girl name yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find one. Now, let’s see how those twins of yours are growing in there.”

* * *

Before he went to Switzerland, Michael decided to stop by his parents in Cologne.

“Michael! I’m so glad you’re home.” Elizabeth said as she hugged her eldest son. “Oh god, you’re glowing!”

The Omega laughed. Of course, his mom would say that.

“How are those two in there?”

“Good. Just went to see Judith about them. Nothing majorly wrong was visible on the ultrasound, they’ve both got their four limbs and they’re growing on schedule.” the 38-year-old told.

The Beta woman smiled. “I can’t wait to have two more grandchildren.”

Yeah, Elizabeth truly loved babies. So, she was extremely happy that her oldest son had fallen pregnant three times already before her other son had his first, and now there were two more grandchildren.

“So, when’s Mika joining you?”


	61. Hungary, 2006

The track was wet at the start of the race, making it the first ever wet Hungarian Grand Prix.

Polesitter Kimi Räikkönen took the lead early on.

Alonso and Häkkinen-Schumacher made their way through the field with Schumacher up into 6th place from 11th into the first corner, and Alonso climbing from 15th place with a spectacular first hard-fought lap. He went on to pass Schumacher on the outside of turn 5 after a straight fight for several laps and reached 3rd place. He then took the lead after the McLarens of Pedro de la Rosa and Räikkönen pitted.

Bridgestone wet tyres used to dictate the field in non-dry conditions but today it seemed a one-off for the Japanese rubber. All Bridgestone-drivers, including the Ferraris, were seen struggling and seriously down on pace compared to their competitors.

Häkkinen-Schumacher fell right back in the clutches of Giancarlo Fisichella and lost his front wing battling for 5th place, hitting the Italian mid-corner fighting off snap-oversteer.

This forced the German to pit for a new front wing, and for dry weather tyres after starting on the intermediates, going a lap down.

Soon after Jenson Button overtook Massa, Fisichella and Häkkinens-Schumacher in just under the space of 2 laps.

Räikkönen struggled on his second set of tyres and ended up crashing into the back of Vitantonio Liuzzi's Toro Rosso, vaulting the car and bringing out the safety car.

Alonso then pitted, allowing Häkkinen-Schumacher to get back on the lead lap.

Another beneficiary of the safety car was Jenson Button, who decided not to pit during the safety car period and climbed up to 2nd place behind Alonso.

After the period was over Button began to challenge Alonso, but soon had to pit for fuel.

Alonso led, but after a pitstop for dry tyres his right-rear wheel nut detached, causing the Spaniard to lose control and crash.

Button inherited the lead and was never challenged from then on.

Häkkinen-Schumacher made his way up to 2nd as he already pitted for the slicks now others were around him also pitting for those. His gamble for a controversial strategy had worked.

Button won the race despite beginning in 14th place with Häkkinen-Schumacher in 2nd place through relentless driving with de la Rosa scoring his first podium with a 3rd place.

BMW-Sauber driver Robert Kubica finished in 8th place and scored 1 point but was later disqualified as his car was underweight due to excessive tire wear. This meant that Portuguese driver Tiago Monteiro was elevated into 8th spot.

* * *

At 21 weeks pregnant with twins, Michael looked a lot further along than he truly was. He looked pretty much already 28 weeks, and the media had picked it up.

It wasn’t _unheard_ of that Omegas could still conceive multiples in their later years, but it was pretty uncommon. But it had to mean that both partners were highly fertile. And it seemed that a lot of tabloid press seemed to think that Mika wasn’t virile enough to conceive twins with his partner. So again, a lot of people were suggesting he slept with someone else.

The names of many of the younger Alpha drivers were thrown around: Webber, Alonso, Liuzzi, Speed… even Hamilton’s name was among them, just because he had a case of apotheosis towards the 38-year-old Omega driver.

It made the Ferrari driver sigh and ask himself why some people were so stupid. The fact that he’d conceived twins didn’t mean he’d slept with someone else. People were idiots.

_“Question for Michael; there is some controversy going around when it comes to Ferrari. Is it true that you’ve been asked to retire?”_

The 8-time champion shook his head. “That statement is false. But I can explain the situation, if people are actually going to listen to what I have to say and not twist my words.”

The conference room was silent.

“Alright. It’s quite simple actually. I myself have chosen to retire. I informed Luca of my decision just after the British Grand Prix, and he has respected my wishes not to renew my contract and has therefore looked elsewhere for a new driver.”

_“Have you been pressured into this decision?”_

The Omega driver rolled his eyes. “No. Not my family, not my Mate. I’m currently thirty-eight, I am getting old compared to the new drivers coming in and soon enough I won’t be able to keep up anymore. And I’d rather finish on a high and have my legacy remembered by you than ending my days as a backmarker. But now, I’m just going to be a full-time mother for these two and my other three children.”

* * *

Mika went through the gossip articles. He just liked to laugh at the stupidity.

Most of the rumours weren’t new. Journalists seemed to believe that the three Omegas slept with everyone on the grid.

Jenson was rumoured to sleep with Fisichella, Alonso and Webber all at once. There were even implications of a foursome. It’s not like Jenson hid his sexuality, he was pretty proud of it, and that may or may not have contributed to a lot of the rumours about him.

When it came to Nico, the tabloid press journalists weren’t kind either. He was seen as an opportunistic little bugger, just like his father, only hired by the Williams team to gain sponsors from Germany since the kid drove under a German licence. Then there were the accusations he slept with his Alpha teammate Mark Webber and that he might even be pregnant with the man’s kid. Other rumours going around were that Nico was promised to GP2 driver and championship candidate Lewis Hamilton and that he perhaps was trying to get some experience in bed before the two were officially married.

The Finn sincerely hoped that Nico had a tough shell, or he wouldn’t survive any of the slander coming his way once he made a name for himself.

Most about Michael were new either. Sleeping with DC to conceive his twins in order to convince his Alpha he’d fallen pregnant with his babies again, and that Mika wouldn’t notice as DC is just as blonde as he was.

But there was one new rumour.

One that pretty much shocked the double world champion.

A certain British gossip paper, Reveal, suggested that _Ralf_ was the twins’ biological father, and that the Schumacher brothers had been committing the horrendous act of incest for _years_ , possibly since the day the younger brother presented and that that was how Michael satiated his need for a knot before he found a willing Alpha to fuck him when he wanted to.

The Alpha didn’t know if he should tell his Mate about it or not.

* * *

Telling Michael was unnecessary.

The Omega found out about the article himself.

**_‘SERIOUS CRIMES BY MICHAEL SCHUMACHER – SLEEPING WITH HIS OWN BROTHER’_ **

Michael scoffed at the headline.

_‘We of Reveal might have proof that quite clearly suggests that the great 8-time Formula One World Champion Michael Schumacher, presently known as Häkkinen-Schumacher, has committed the horrendous crime of incest. Since the day we all know that he is Omega, rumours of his unfaithfulness have been going around. And fuel was added to the fire when it was revealed that Häkkinen-Schumacher is now pregnant with twins at the age of 38._

_And it seems that they are true._

_For the entire time during his career in motorsport, he’s been sleeping with his 6 years younger brother Ralf, who also choose a career in motorsport. And it’s very likely that it’s been happening since the day young Ralf Schumacher presented. If this is correct, one of the legendary current day racers took committed the crime of taking advantage of a minor and possibly even sexual abuse._

_Photographic evidence suggests that Häkkinen-Schumacher’s oldest son, Taavi Häkkinen, might even be conceived between the brothers and that double World Champion Mika Häkkinen has been used to cover-up their incestuous affair, with or without the Alpha’s knowledge._

_But it’s all about the twins._

_How is it possible that a 38-year-old Omega and a 39-year-old (almost 40-year-old) Alpha conceived twins?_

_According to Gynaecologist John Warwick, this is virtually impossible, as the fertility of all individuals gradually diminishes after 35._

_So, for Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher to have conceived twins, he has to have slept with an Alpha below the age of 35._

_It’s been concluded by Warwick that the moment of conception must’ve happened in February or early March. Which excludes and includes a lot of potential candidates._

_Scottish driver David Coulthard is out of the equation, as he turned 36 last March._

_But other drivers, like Mark Webber, Giancarlo Fisichella, Fernando Alonso, Felipe Massa, Jarno Trulli, Kimi Räikkönen, Rubens Barrichello and yes, Ralf Schumacher, are still in contention to be the biological father of Häkkinen-Schumacher’s twins._

_But it seems like we won’t know until after the twins are born who are the real potential fathers.’_

“Why are they even doing this to you?” Mika embraced his husband from behind.

The Omega leaned back against his Mate as he let the article fall on the coffee table and placed his hands on top of his partner’s. “People just like to gossip about everyone and everything. And yeah, as an eight-time world champion you’re literally going to be dissected from head to toe, just so some people can make fun of you, I think. And well, ever since the seventy’s gossipers tend to think all Omegas want to sleep with every single Alpha, just to feel worthy.”

“You’re worthy of everything.” and the Finn moved aside the fabric of his lover’s shirt so he could nibble at the Mating bite he planted there after Michael won his 3rd championship in 1997 after Jerez.

The 8-time champion purred and leaned a bit sideways to give his beloved better access to his neck.


	62. China, 2006

It rained heavily before the start of the race, suiting the Michelin runners and disadvantaging the Bridgestone runners.

Fernando Alonso led away at the start, followed by Giancarlo Fisichella.

Kimi Räikkönen passed both Hondas at the start and immediately started to pressure Fisichella.

Robert Kubica and Robert Doornbos collided, resulting in Kubica being knocked of the track and Doornbos losing his front wing.

On lap 8, Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher overtook former teammate Rubens Barichello for 5th. On lap 14, Häkkinen-Schumacher passed Jenson Button for 4th place.

On the same lap Räikkönen finally managed to pass Fisichella, having been stuck behind him ever since the start. Räikkönen immediately began to pull away from Fisichella and erode the 15 second gap to Alonso.

At that point in the race, Alonso was over 25 seconds ahead of rival Häkkinen-Schumacher.

However, the track was now drying and beginning to favour the Bridgestones more and more.

By lap 19, Häkkinen-Schumacher had caught up to Fisichella. He was also gaining on Alonso, who was beginning to struggle with his tyres and had several off-track moments. Häkkinen-Schumacher gained another place when Räikkönen retired with a mechanical failure.

The new leading trio of Alonso, Fisichella and Häkkinen-Schumacher made their first pit stops respectively on laps 22, 23 and 21.

Fisichella and Häkkinen-Schumacher both kept all the same tyres and only went for fuel, but Alonso, whose tyres were already fading, was unsure about whether they could last all the way to the second pit stops, so he changed the front tyres, but left the same rear tyres. However, this disadvantaged him even more, and within a few laps his 20-second lead had evaporated to nothing.

For several laps, Alonso, Fisichella and Häkkinen-Schumacher ran nose to tail.

On lap 29, Fisichella tried to pass Alonso down the back straight, but braked too late and ran wide, allowing Alonso to regain the lead. The following lap, he pulled off the manoeuvre successfully and immediately began to pull away.

Only a few corners later, at the start of lap 31, Häkkinen-Schumacher passed Alonso and chased after Fisichella. He was able to stay with him but unable to seriously threaten to overtake.

Alonso dropped back all the time and on lap 35, having seen several drivers switch to dry tyres and be able to handle the drying conditions, pitted and made the switch. However, a wheel nut problem at his stop caused it to last over 19 seconds. When he emerged from his stop, he was down in 4th and over 50 seconds off the lead.

Häkkinen-Schumacher and Fisichella were among the last drivers to switch to dry tyres, pitting on laps 40 and 41 respectively.

Fisichella emerged from his stop still ahead of Häkkinen-Schumacher but struggling with his cold tyres ran wide at the first corner, allowing Schumacher through into the lead.

Alonso had now rediscovered his pace and charged in the closing stages, setting fastest lap after fastest lap. Fisichella let him past without a fight, but although he continued to close rapidly on Häkkinen-Schumacher, he ran out of time to catch him, finishing just 3 seconds behind.

Fisichella had dropped back hugely in the closing laps but hung on to a comfortable 3rd place.

* * *

There were only 2 more races to go: Japan and Brazil.

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher now had 132 points while rival Fernando Alonso had 116.

The championship could already be decided in Japan.

Seeing the championship standings, the Omega was very smug.

So, he was sitting at that press conference with a smirk on his face while his babies were kicking at his intestines. Those two were going to be a serious menace once they were born.

_“Question for Michael, do you see yourself winning this year’s title?”_

The 8-time Champion smiled. “Well yes, of course I do. Unless that car’s going to give out on me twice in a row and Alonso here scores second place both times, I think I can win this.”

_“Question for Michael, have you already decided what you’re going to do during your retirement?”_

“My first and foremost concern will be my unborn twins and my other three children. But of course, I will still help Omegas to reach the top level of motorsport where I can. I sure as hell don’t want to have it forgotten that the only eight-time champion so far was Omega.”

* * *

Michael was alone in his trailer in the trailer park of the paddock. He’d showered and was dressed in simple pants and a shirt, nothing special or anything seductive. He just wanted a simple night.

His door then opened.

The German looked back to see his team boss and teammate. “Oh, hello.” and he put his book down. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Todt was simply growling and Massa locked the door. Like, lock, keys and bolts.

It made the Omega suspicious and very much wary, as any Omega would be while in close quarters with two strange Alphas and his Mate wasn’t with him.

“You’re going to be _mine_.” the Ferrari team principal growled and reached for the driver.

The 8-time champion jumped up and away from his boss’s hands. “What the hell? Don’t touch me!”

“I won’t let you go back to that _tramp_ you chained yourself to.” Jean said, reaching out again.

“Don’t talk about Mika like that!” Michael was furious. “Leave me _alone_!”

The Omega driver was in a serious panic as two strong Alphas were closing in on him and fighting back could mean a late miscarriage that could potentially kill both his children. He never wanted to use his pheromones like this, but it was to save his twins.

Within seconds, both men were a mewling mess on the ground crawling around like pups.

Massa was unable to control himself as he started to rub his genitalia against Todt’s leg. His Alpha instincts wanted to satisfy the Omega by proving he was the more dominant male, through the domination of the other Alpha in the vicinity: his boss. In that moment, he realized it were his teammate’s Omega pheromones who were playing on his instincts and that if he wanted, Häkkinen-Schumacher could make them either fuck or kill each other.

Todt didn’t want it to be true. His ass was bare, and his younger driver was preparing to drive his penis in. And that happened 5 seconds later.

The Frenchman roared in pain as the wide girth of another Alpha’s hard dick entered him. And he couldn’t fight back or struggle as he was being fucked. Massa just kept shoving his cock in as hard as possible, balls slapping against his own sack that created a weird type of pleasure that his body picked up on. He was in a lot of pain while Massa was moaning in pleasure, the other Alpha seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

The pain didn’t end. Not after the Brazilian driver had his orgasm, not when the other Alpha was fucking through that orgasm, and not when he pulled out.

His ass was stretched so wide that he wouldn’t be able to walk and sit for weeks without being reminded of this _violation_. His wife would probably be unable to look at him if she knew.

“I can make you Alphas do a lot of things.” it was Michael’s voice. “This is only one way I can control your actions. I’m not a possession, Todt. Sadly, for you, I have something called ‘a will’.” and he walked away.


	63. Brazil, 2006

_“Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher has… one-hundred and thirty-two points. That’s six points ahead of Fernando Alonso. You think he’s got a chance of winning this year’s title?”_

“It’s going to be tough, especially considering he’s starting in tenth this race while Alonso’s in fourth. Ferrari really need to nail this strategy. If Alonso wins this race, Häkkinen-Schumacher needs to finish at least fourth in order to win with one single point difference.”

_“Alonso wants to take his second title with Renault, for Häkkinen-Schumacher this would be his ninth overall and his seventh with Ferrari, which would also be a milestone considering his thirty-eight years of age… plus he’s currently pretty heavily pregnant. I’ve heard several doctors were concerned about the child he’s carrying.”_

“Well, seeing he’s birthed three children in previous seasons while still racing on, I think this fourth kid will also be just fine. Little Taavi Häkkinen is also doing very well in several junior karting categories. You think he might be one to watch?”

_“I’ll have to see what the kid’s exactly doing. But I’ve indeed heard he wants to be in his mother’s footsteps. He’s going to have big shoes to fill when he grows up.”_

* * *

At the start Felipe Massa retained his lead going into the first bend, ahead of Kimi Räikkönen and Jarno Trulli. Championship elect Fernando Alonso kept his 4th position despite a challenge around the outside of the 1st corner by Rubens Barrichello's Honda.

Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher had a decent start from his 10th position on the grid and was on the inside of the 2 BMW Saubers going into the first corner but had to back off to avoid a collision. His apparently much quicker Ferrari allowed him to pass both BMWs 3 corners later as they were slowed by Robert Kubica overtaking teammate Nick Heidfeld on the back straight.

A little further behind, the two Williams-Cosworth drivers collided as Nico Rosberg hit the back of Mark Webber's car going into turn 4.

Both cars were severely damaged with Webber retiring at the end of the lap with a missing rear wing. Rosberg in turn had another high-speed crash on the uphill main straight: he lost grip and spun heavily into the wall, due to the damage sustained in the earlier contact with his teammate. Rosberg was unhurt but the scattered debris on the track led to the safety car being deployed to allow for the track to be cleaned.

Before the safety car came out, Barrichello's Honda was overtaken on the outside into turn 1 by Giancarlo Fisichella.

As the safety car picked up the field at the end of lap 2, Massa led Räikkönen, Trulli and Alonso with Fisichella and Häkkinen-Schumacher moving up to 5th and 6th respectively. Barrichello, Ralf Schumacher, Kubica and Button completed the top 10, Button having taken advantage of the 2 Williams retiring and having passed Heidfeld and Pedro de la Rosa.

The restart took place on lap 6 and saw Button move past Kubica on the inside as the two crossed the line only 0.038secs apart.

Häkkinen-Schumacher was also soon to attack Fisichella's Renault, forcing the Italian to protect the inside line in turns 4 and 5.

On the very next lap Button went past Ralf Schumacher up to 8th while Massa was pulling away comfortably from his pursuers at the front.

His teammate Häkkinen-Schumacher tried to move past Fisichella around the outside on the main straight. But Fisichella put up a fight, staying on the inside on the entry into the 1st corner. The German aggressively cut across to the inside into the first corner, trying to force Fisichella to back off.

Fisichella tried to avoid contact by moving onto the kerb, but his front wing appeared to make very light contact with the Ferrari's left rear tyre.

Indeed, the Ferrari car began to slide violently in the next corner as his tyre deflated forcing the German to drive the entire lap at significantly reduced speed, and to see the entire field move past him in the process.

The Ferrari team took 11 seconds to change all four tyres - taking the opportunity to add fuel as well. When Schumacher re-joined, he was only a few seconds in front of his teammate Massa thus being _almost_ a lap down on the race leader.

The two Ferraris proceeded to post the quickest lap times with Massa comfortably increasing his gap to Räikkönen in 2nd, while the Toyotas hit trouble with first Ralf Schumacher and then Jarno Trulli retiring in the pits on lap 10.

This meant that the order on lap 11 was: 1st Massa, 2nd Räikkönen, 3rd Alonso, 4th Fisichella, 5th Barrichello, 6th Button, 7th Kubica, 8th de la Rosa, 9th Heidfeld, 10th Scott Speed, 11th Vitantonio Liuzzi, 12th David Coulthard, 13th Takuma Sato, 14th Christijan Albers, 15th Sakon Yamamoto, 16th Robert Doornbos, 17th Tiago Monteiro and 18th and last Michael Schumacher's Ferrari.

The race now settled into a steady pattern with the Ferraris still quickest and Alonso closing to within 2 seconds of Räikkönen's McLaren.

Coulthard retired his Red Bull-Ferrari with mechanical problems on lap 14.

The first planned pitstops took place on lap 21 with Räikkönen, Fisichella and Barrichello all coming in for fuel and tires.

Fisichella's stop was slightly slower than Barrichello's, which nearly resulted in a collision as the two exited the pitlane - the Renault driver only just maintaining his position. They re-emerged on the track 7th, 8th and 9th respectively, just behind de la Rosa and Heidfeld who had hitherto been contesting 8th place with Heidfeld quicker in the corners but unable to match the McLaren's straight-line speed.

Massa closed to within a couple of seconds of lapping his teammate, setting a fastest lap of 1:12.8 before pitting on lap 23 at which point he had a 15-second gap to Alonso in 2nd. Massa was stationary for just over 8 seconds and re-joined in 3rd behind Button who was now in 2nd despite having started 14th.

Button pitted on the next lap, his 7.9 second stop allowing him to re-join in 7th comfortably ahead of Fisichella and Barrichello.

Alonso made his stop on the following lap and was able to re-join just in front of Räikkönen but still behind de la Rosa and Heidfeld.

Kubica then pitted from second position on lap 26 and dropped to 9th. His teammate followed suit on lap 27 falling behind the two Toro Rosso in the process just as Button was able to slipstream Räikkönen and outbrake him into turn 1.

Massa now led by 17 seconds in front of de la Rosa, who would not stop until 8 laps later. Alonso, Button and Räikkönen followed with a small gap back to Fisichella and Barrichello.

Häkkinen-Schumacher had moved up to 13th courtesy of pitstops by the Aguris and on lap 31 he moved past Doornbos and closed on Liuzzi who had just been involved in an incident with Heidfeld, whom he had steered into just as Heidfeld was overtaking the Italian into turn 1.

The BMW driver's front wing suffered some damage from the contact, but he was able to carry on.

Liuzzi then pitted leaving Schumacher 11th and just 3 seconds behind Heidfeld.

They both advanced one position on lap 33 as Scott Speed also pitted in his Toro Rosso.

Up front, Massa was still pulling away, now 23 seconds in front of de la Rosa, Alonso, Button and Räikkönen, who were all still very close together.

De la Rosa pitted on lap 35 for his one and only pitstop (10.8s) dropping to 10th.

Häkkinen-Schumacher easily passed Heidfeld for 9th on the following lap when Heidfeld was forced into the pits again on lap 38 to have the damaged front wing replaced, dropping him out of any contention for the points.

Barrichello was 1st into the pits when the 2nd and last round of regular pitstops began on lap 46. His stop lasted 8.3 seconds.

Häkkinen-Schumacher followed on lap 47 having driven 36 laps since his first unscheduled stop. He re-joined in 8th just between Barrichello and the one-stopping de la Rosa.

Fisichella did his stop (7.2s) on lap 49. Button was into the pits (7.3s) on the following lap while Häkkinen-Schumacher effortlessly passed Barrichello on the inside on the main straight.

Räikkönen was next man to pit, re-joining in 4th \- only just behind Button, who was busy lapping Yamamoto and the Spykers.

Leader Massa made his stop on lap 52 and re-joined still in front of second placed Alonso, who also kept his position after he came in 2 laps later (6.8s).

With 15 laps to go, Häkkinen-Schumacher was under half a second behind Fisichella as they came across the line with Räikkönen only a few seconds further in front. The Renault seemed able to match the Ferrari's impressive straight-line speed and Schumacher was unable to overtake as easily as he had done with other cars.

A thrilling battle ensued as Fisichella defended valiantly, but on lap 62 he braked too late into turn 1 and his Renault took to the grass, allowing Schumacher to gain in position. Fisichella was only just able to re-join in front of Barrichello.

Häkkinen-Schumacher then closed on 4th placed Räikkönen who had been dropping back slightly from Button and Alonso.

On lap 64, Nick Heidfeld's race was over as his BMW's rear suspension failed at the end of the main straight.

Waved yellow flags in turn 1 prevented Häkkinen-Schumacher from overtaking Räikkönen on the usual overtaking spot, but Räikkönen made a slight mistake in the hairpin turn 10 and the German pulled even with the Finn in the inferior McLaren. But he was on the outside for the next turn, however, and had to back off, losing some ground in the process.

With 4 laps to go, Häkkinen-Schumacher was ready to attack again, but Räikkönen defended brilliantly against superior machinery by taking the inside line for the first turn. The following lap, Häkkinen-Schumacher was even closer, drafting behind the McLaren on the main straight.

Räikkönen tried to fend off the charging Ferrari and again took to the inside, but this time Häkkinen-Schumacher was so much quicker he managed to pull alongside, finding just enough space between the McLaren and the pit wall. The two cars went through turn one side by side, but Räikkönen finally had to give way into turn 2 as Schumacher forced him onto the dirty line of the circuit.

Häkkinen-Schumacher continued to chase down Alonso and Button, setting a new fastest lap (1:12.1) on the penultimate lap, but he was unable to catch them in time before the end.

Felipe Massa won the race, who became the first Brazilian winner in São Paulo since the late Ayrton Senna in 1993. It really would forever be a day engraved into his mind.

Since Alonso hadn’t won the race and his title rival had finished in 4th, it meant that Michael Häkkinen-Schumacher took his 9th Formula One World Championship title.

It truly cemented his place among the Greatest of All Time in Formula One history.

* * *

He may not be on the podium today, but he’d won the title with 3 points difference.

The 38-year-old Omega could hear the crowd cheering for him as he went through the process of getting out of his number 5 Ferrari. As he stood on top of his car, he looked up to the sky, pointed at it and placed that hand over his heart while bowing his head.

_‘Thank you, Ayrton, for being with me to protect those I love.’_

* * *

As the 2006 World Champion, Michael too had to attend the press conference together with the podium finishers Massa, Alonso and Button.

Jenson hugged his fellow Omega tightly. “Hopefully I am the next Omega world champion.”

“In the right place at the right time, you will be, I’m fairly sure of that.” and the German kissed the Brit’s forehead. “You have a lot of years ahead of you. Just remember the advice I gave you.”

“Of course, I will.”

As they were all seated, the cameras started rolling while others were flashing to take pictures.

_“Question to Fernando; how is it to have lost after your recent Twitter posts?”_

_“Question to Jenson; do you think you and Nico now have big shoes to fill as the next prospect Omega world champions?”_

_“Question to Felipe; how do you feel about winning at your home track?”_

Michael slightly frowned at the question directed at Alonso. Maybe he himself didn’t have Twitter, but he knew both Corinna and Cora had accounts. Oh, and Nico, of course. He should ask them what that was all about, as Button was throwing dirty looks at the man in 2nd place.

_“Question for Michael; how do you feel about this 9 th World Title?”_

“Well, first things first, I just liked to have fought for it. It just makes the title stand out more. I’ve never been a person who wanted things to come easy, as I’ve gotten used to fight for something that I wanted. Mister Alonso pushed me to do better than before, to be a better driver and a better person. And well, I don’t think many people will be able to say they’ve got nine titles to their name.” the 38-year-old replied.

_“Question to Michael; is there anyone you would dedicate this title to?”_

The older Ferrari driver thought for a little bit. “I… I think I would want to dedicate this one to Ayrton.”

The room fell into a silence, and the cameras stopped flashing, although the recordings were still rolling.

“It’s only since a couple years that I’ve realized how important he was to me, personally. There are a lot of things I would’ve liked to learn from him, and not just when it comes to racing.” the German slowly told. He took a deep breath. “I lost my guide that day, in San Marino, and for a long time all I wanted was vengeance for his death. I closed that chapter when I got into my relationship with Mika, and since then, I’ve been a completely different person. But definitely a better person.”

There were seconds of silence.

“Thank you, Michael, for your touching words. Now, let’s move on to the floor.”

As one of the British reporters was speaking, the pregnant Omega felt cramps coming up.

It was likely to be another case of Braxton’s, as he’d been experiencing them for little less than two weeks.

Yet instead of fading, they became heavier and unignorable.

“Michael? Are you alright?” it was Button’s voice.

“I… I think I’m in labour.” Michael brought out before doubling forward and screamed in pain. He also felt that his overalls and Nomex were getting very wet on the inside. He looked down.

His water had broken.

Crap.

“Get a doctor!” the younger Omega driver yelled as he shielded the 38-year-old from the two Alphas sitting next to them. There were a lot of dangers when an Omega went into labour around strange Alphas and no one near to protect them.

It didn’t take long for Betas only medical staff to arrive and take the pregnant Omega with them to the medical centre that wasn’t far from the conference hall.

And of course, Mika was called.

The Alpha went absolutely apeshit and was running across the paddock to get to his Mate.

Michael’s overalls had to be literally cut off because there was no way the Omega would be able to get out of them all by himself.

* * *

The twins were born 4 hours after the start of the press conference.

Baby #1 was a boy and given the name Josef Ayrton. Baby #2 was a little girl, named Annalena Tara.

Mika was holding his new-born daughter while his 3rd born son was sleeping on their mother’s chest. “They’re beautiful, Michael.” he kissed his partner. “But they were destined to be beautiful, as they’ve got such a beautiful mother.”

Michael just hummed. Giving birth was always tiring, and it didn’t matter if you were giving birth to one baby or four.

“I love you; I love you _so much_.” the Alpha said, planting more kisses on his beloved’s cheeks and mouth.

“I know you do. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have five children.” the German said, closing his eyes. “But I need to rest, I really need to sleep.”

“I will let you rest, my love. I love you.”

* * *

Mika was cradling his new-born son in his arms.

His little family was now definitely complete.

He had a beautiful Mate whom he loved with his whole heart, beautiful children whom he could call his own and he’d reached his goal of becoming a Formula One World Champion; twice even.

“He’s a cutie.” Nico stated, touching the little boy’s cheek. “Maybe I want one when I’m thirty.”

“That’s a good age.”

The Williams driver looked into the room. “Michael’s resting?”

The Finn nodded. “Giving birth’s always tiring. Is there something you wanted to say to him?”

The Rosberg Heir nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to show him what Alonso posted on social media. I know Michael doesn’t have an account or anything,”

“You can just tell me, you know.” the Alpha stated. “I’m probably going to tell Michael anyway.”

“I know, but it’s just something I thought I should tell him in person before I left.” Nico bit his lip. “Guess I’m going to have to tell you then. Well, maybe just read.”

Häkkinen raised an eyebrow but took the phone from the youngster and looked on it.

Alonso’s Twitter account was opened.

As soon as the retired driver read it, he started growling.

* * *

_‘Going to win that 2006 Championship, gotta defeat that stupid Omega. ***laughing devil emoji*** ’_

_‘That Omega should just sit home and let real men do this job.’_

_‘People truly believe dear Schumi is an angel or a god even, the guy even walks like we should just kiss the ground he just walked on. ***angry face emoji*** ’_

_‘Schumi must’ve cheated, I’m pretty sure about that one!’_

* * *

“And this is why I wanted to say it to Michael myself.” the 22-year-old said with a sigh.

“Sorry. Protective Alpha reaction.” the double champion stated, handing the phone back. “But yeah, you might wanna tell Michael. I’m probably going to want to smash something.”

Rosberg looked at little Josef. “So, what are you guys going to do now? Any more kids?”

“Nope. Five’s definitely enough.” Mika said. “I’m probably gonna get a vasectomy.”

The young Omega’s eyes went wide. “I’ve never heard of Alphas doing that.”

“That’s because there’s a taboo. Alphas aren’t supposed to be sterile, and anti-conception is always something their partner has to take care of if they don’t want to get pregnant. But when was I ever a ‘normal’ Alpha anyway?” the Finn snorted.

The young German laughed. “Never, really.”

* * *

Mika first put 3 more tattoos on his body, 2 creation runes with the names of his twins on the inside of his left underarm, and 1 ancient rune that was said to be a love charm between men. And Michael’s name was written right underneath it. And it was placed underneath the hannunvaakuna, on his heart.

The Alpha wanted to show his eternal and undying love for his partner.


	64. Retirement Days

To be fair, Michael quite liked being retired.

He no longer needed to be separate from his Mate and children to fly over to Italy for scheduled tests. He could just lie in every day with his baby daddy and just act like an old married couple.

Even if they had a set of new-borns to take care off.

Now he was just another Omega mother. He dropped his kids off at school, picked them up afterwards, brought them to the karting track… he felt like a normal person, not a celeb.

And now he had that spare time and Mika’s vasectomy was successful, they could just have sex whenever they wanted without the need of condoms.

The newly retired driver was surprised to learn how much he liked to have sex in the shower.

He didn’t stay at home for the entire year though.

As Lewis’s and Nico’s mentor, the mother of 5 was there in their garages. For a couple races, he stood in the Williams garage for Nico. But when Mika went with him, they always went to the McLaren garage.

That place was familiar for both of them, even if the other driver was someone neither of them even wanted to interact with. But they were there for Lewis to support him in his rookie season.

And what a rookie season did Lewis have.

The young 22-year-old Briton didn’t back down from challenging Alonso, which was a good thing. And it was clear to see that he was championship material, and those rookie mistakes could be ironed out.

Alonso never liked it when he saw the Mated pair in the McLaren garage, and things always turned sour on his side of the garage. Because he would be in a ‘mood’.

Michael and Mika were happy for Kimi though, when the young Finn won his world championship in 2007.

But in 2008, they could cheer for Lewis, when he won his dogfight against Massa.

Brazil was torrential, and you really needed to be lucky to finish in the end.

* * *

It was during the party in the McLaren garage that the young 23-year-old Alpha approached the Mated pair, even though the party was still going on.

“Oh, hi Lewis.” the 9-time Champion said before kissing the Brit’s cheek. “What are you doing outside? You should be inside, with your team.”

“I know.” Hamilton said. “But… I need some advice.”

The Omega frowned. “About what? I don’t see what I need to give advice on.”

“I uh… I think I’m in love.” the new Champion said.

“Is it that Beta Scherzinger girl? I’ve seen her hanging around you sometimes.”

Lewis shook his head. “No, it’s not her. It’s uh… Nico.”

Now it was Mika’s turn to raise his eyebrows, both. “Huh. Guess I should’ve seen that coming though.”

“I just… don’t know what to do. Or even how to tell him. God, I don’t even know if he likes me like that!”

Michael shushed the Brit. “Hush my little one. The only advice I can truly give you; is to take things easy, let your feelings be known, and see where things end up.”

But the young Champion’s brown eyes were still filled with fear.

“Young Omegas need time, especially here in motorsport. You’ve seen what type of shit-show it can become, seeing all those tabloids slandering my name.” the 38-year-old said.

“Yeah, okay. Can I take him on a date during the winter, you think?”

The German smiled. “That would be a good start. Just don’t go to fast.”

* * *

In bed at night, Michael always had his hand on Mika’s tattoo that had his name just underneath it.

He truly loved his Mate, and there was nothing that could separate them but death.

Not Todt, not crazy journalists with their made-up stories, no young and charming Alpha or a sexy younger Omega looking for Mika’s attention. Nor could distance separate their hearts.

Their bond would last their lifetime and be forever present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this adventure's over. On to the next one! See you all there!


End file.
